Volver a vivir
by Daniela Sora-desu
Summary: El deseo de su familia les da una nueva oportunidad de vivir juntos. Decisiones,Sentimientos,¿que tan mala puede ser la vida asi? Los recuerdos se hacen presente... Actualizando; cap 12!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aki les dejo la introduccion de una linda historia... de Inuyasha por supuesto. Seguramente sera algo extraña... pero ojalas les guste.

Personajes principales: propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (ojalas y fueran mios... jijiji...)

Los demas: MIOS... (nadie me los puede quitar... juajuajua...)

P.D.T: este... la historia es algo asi como la conti de el final de Inuyasha, pero bueno, mi mente extraña fue la que creo estop... ap, llevo creado como tres tomos de este fic... asi que si les gusta, me haran muy HAPPY!...

DE ANTEMANO... ARIGATOO...

Prologo:

Una ferviente batalla terminaba y el polvo lentamente se disperso... un hombre de cabellos plateados, se acercó a su maltrecha compañera. La sangre los comenzaba a cubrir... con sus últimas fuerzas, apego el cuerpo de la azabache hacia el suyo, para luego dejarse caer en un profundo y doloroso sueño.

En un claro del bosque, a un par de kilómetros de ahí, un joven de cabello azabache y ojos dorados, observaba el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse lentamente. Detrás de él, a solo un par de pasos y en el suelo, una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, acariciaba la cabellera plateada de una menudita niña, que dormía plácidamente en sus piernas. Su vista se perdía en la ancha espalda del azabache.

Todo se mantuvo tranquilo y en silencio, hasta que la suave briza impregno el olor a sangre en sus narices, haciendo que temblarán de miedo.

La pequeña peli plateada despertó algo asustada, se sentó y rascando una de sus orejitas, pregunto:

-¿Qué es ese olor?

-Nada, pequeña... no es nada -Le respondió apenas la pelinegra-.

La pequeña fijo sus dorados ojos en el rostro de la joven, y sintió un olorcito salado... lloraba... su hermana lloraba...

-¡No llores, Yin! -La peli plateada volteo asustada. El azabache había gritado, y permanecía de pie, inmóvil, con la respiración agitada y mirando el horizonte-.

-¿Qué ocu...?

-¡Vamos, debemos volver a la aldea! -Le interrumpió el azabache-.

-¡No, hay que ir a buscarlos! -Se levanto la pelinegra con la peli plateada en los brazos-

-¡No Yin! le prometí a Inuyasha que las llevaría a casa... y es lo que voy a hacer -La miro imponente-.

-Pero... -La pali plateada paso una de sus manitos por las mejillas de ella y seco delicadamente las lágrimas de la pelinegra-.

-No llores, Yin -Le dijo dulcemente- Papá y mamá van a estar bien.

Así, los tres hermanos se dirigieron a la aldea, a su hogar, esperando volver a ver a sus queridos padres...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Y a quienes han seguido este fic desde la otra cuanta... No desesperen! actualizare!

D.D.C.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y Kagome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi... Solo la trama y los personajes extra son mios... juajuajua... nadie me los puede quitar...**

Bueno! XD... solo los presto, jijijijijiji...

"Aparición"

El viento susurraba entre los arboles, las aves cantaban alegremente, los animalillos correteaban por los campos, y un hombre, se paseaba entre la espesura. Sus largos cabellos plateados danzaban con la briza, sus pies descalzos lograban sentir la humedad del pasto, de la vida. Vestía un traje rojo, y sobre su cabeza se asomaban dos traviesas orejas de perro.

Continuaba su caminata, cuando un arroyo se hizo presente. Se asomo y logro ver su reflejo, atraves de ambarinos ojos... tan extraño... salvajemente extraño...

¡PiiPiiPiiPii...!

Un fuerte sonido lleno la habitación en la que dormía un muchacho de unos quince años, cabello negro corto y alborotado. Alzo su mano por entre las mantas y apago a lo que llamo; ¡MALDITO DESPERTADOR!

Minutos después, una muchacha de cabellos azabache y ojos marrones, vestida con una falda marrón y una blusa blanca, se asomo por la puerta y le hablo;

-Inuyasha, se te hará tarde para la escuela -El pelinegro la ignoro-.

-Como gustes -Sujeto con fuerza las mantas que le cubrían y de un tirón se las arranco de encima-.

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Porque siempre lo mismo? -Se sentó finalmente el muchacho, que solo vestía ropa interior-.

-¡Levántate! -Le lanzo el uniforme en pleno rostro-.

-¡Bruja! -Le grito cuando esta se dirigía a la puerta y volvió a recostarse-.

-¡No alcanzarás a desayunar! -Le ignoro nuevamente, y salió ofuscada de aquella habitación-.

Una hora después, el estomago del pelinegro rugió; ¡GRRR!.

-¡Diablos! -Espeto molesto-.

-Eso te ganas por no levantarte cuando debes -La azabache que se sentaba en frente de el, volteo al oír aquel extraño rugido-.

-¡Bruja! -Ella simplemente volteo- Eso me gano por vivir con una bruja.

-¡Baka! -Le grito con molestia. Él tenia la fea costumbre de llamarle de esa manera, que claro, le disgustaba enormemente-.

Minutos después, el profesor Ootoshi seguía sin aparecer. Hace casi media hora que había comenzado la clase, y ni luces de su presencia.

-Kagome-chan... ¿y si le ocurrió algo a Ootoshi sensei? -Le pregunto una pelirroja a la azabache-.

-Descuida Miki, seguramente tuvo alguna emergencia -Intento calmarla-.

Así como una buena cantidad de alumnas, la amiga de Kagome, Miki Takeda, estaba enamorada de Ootoshi sensei, el joven y apuesto profesor de historia, claro, el "enamorada" es una exageración. Al igual que Inuyasha, el profesor Ootoshi es un joven apuesto y atlético, por lo que las muchachas lógicamente se vuelven locas por ellos.

Pero Kag no, ella no se encontraba interesada ni en Ootoshi sensei, y mucho menos en Inuyasha, que pues, es su primo. A pesar de vivir con el hace ya cinco años, no demuestra el más mínimo interés en aquel pelinegro.

-Inu-kun, hoy jugarás beisbol ¿no? -Kagome volteo y vio a Inuyasha rodeado de varias muchachas, mientras él sonreía como bobo-.

-Pues, si... -Les respondió- Hoy tenemos un encuentro amistoso con la academia Gin... ¡Ay! -La azabache se había volteado, y con un libro golpeo la cabeza de su primo-.

-¡Ustedes, vuelvan a sus asientos!... -Las muchachas con algo de espanto se alejaron del pelinegro, mientras este se sobaba la cabeza- ...y tu Inuyasha! -le miro enojada- ...deberías estudiar! no coquetear!

-¡No te metas! -Le respondió ofendido. Ni que le gustase ser acosado por las mujeres-.

-¡Claro! ¡Te encanta ser perseguido ¿no? -Inu simplemente le miro atónito. ¿Celos?, no, imposible-.

-¡Bruja!

-¡Baka!

-¡Eres peor que una novia!

-¡Y tu eres peor que un niño de tres años!

-¡Tonta!

-¡Bruto!

-¡Gruñona!

-¡Egocéntrico!

Los insultos iban de un lado a otro, claro, sus compañeros les mirabas entretenidos. Ya se habían acostumbrado a las discusiones de los primos Sabeyima, y sus inminentes reconciliaciones.

-¡Celosa!

-¿Yo? ¡Por favor!

-¡Ah! ¡Claro, ahora lo niegas!

-¡Claro que lo niego! ¡Esa es la mentira mas tonta!... ¡Baka!

-¡Bruja mentirosa!

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome!

Finalmente, y luego de una larga espera, Ootoshi-sensei entro al salón, al tiempo que suspiros de alivio se escuchaban por todos lados.

-Cálmense ¿si? -Les medio sonrió, desatando una ola de risas burlonas. Y la calma se hizo presente- Bueno, disculpen la tardanza jóvenes -Les miro con algo de emoción- Hoy, se transferirá una alumna a este salón, sus excelentes calificaciones le han permitido adelantar el grado escolar. Así que... espero que se lleven bien. Adelante señorita Taisho -Hablo hacia la puerta-.

Una hermosa muchacha, vestida ordenadamente con el uniforme marrón de la secundaria, de largos cabellos azabaches que eran atados por una igualmente larga cinta blanca formando una media coleta. Les miro con un ápice de indiferencia.

-Ella es Inna Taisho -Les presento-.

-¡Ohayo, Taisho-san! -Respondieron a coro-.

-¡Inuyasha! -Le hablo el sensei-.

-¿Si?... -Se levanto de mala gana-.

-Señorita Taisho, Inuyasha Sabeyima le pondrá al día con los asuntos del salón. -Le hablo a la muchacha, ignorando los gestos de desagrado del pelinegro- ¿Cierto, Inuyasha?

-Si, Ootoshi-sensei -Le respondió con el desanimo en su voz-.

-Bien, tome asiento tras Inuyasha, señorita Taisho. Y tu también, Inuyasha -Le hablo con un ápice de autoridad.

Al momento en que la joven azabache paso a un lado de el pelinegro, sus miradas se cruzaron en lo que parecieron minutos, a pesar de que fue solo un instante.

"Es imposible, aquella muchacha extraña... debe ser parte de mi imaginación, ósea... ¿cuantas personas en el mundo tienen ojos ambarinos?...

Voltee un momento y la niña esta, me miro como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza. Así que me enderece, no me puedo arriesgar a ser asesinado. Pero...

Aquellos ojos... ¿será posible que sean los mismos?... ah..."

El día avanzaba tranquilo, más la inquietud de Inuyasha no parecía desaparecer.

-Inuyasha -Le hablo Kagome, a la hora de almuerzo- ¡Oi! ¡Bobo!

-¡¿Qué? -Respondió molesto, al ser sorprendido en medio de sus pensamientos-.

-¡Se te enfría la comida! -Le indico y este miro su comida, que en verdad, ya se había enfriado-

-Ehh... Feh! ¡¿Que te importa? -Se metió un poco de arroz a la boca, para luego hacer una mueca de desagrado-.

-¡Bruto! -Le dijo y se dirigió a su grupo de amigas, al fondo del salón-.

-¡Bruja! -Le respondió, y todos los presentes oyeron. Ella, simplemente le ignoro-.

Y nuevamente sus pensamientos se fueron hacia la tal "Inna". Ya entrada la tarde, se dirigía a su casa junto a Kagome.

-Inuyasha -Le llamo, el simplemente no le escucho- ¡Tierra llamando a Inuyasha! -Le grito, perdiendo la paciencia-.

-¡¿Qué? -respondió molesto-.

-¡¿En qué diablos estas pensando?

-¡¿Qué te importa? -La azabache le detuvo sujetándole la camisa con fuerza- ¡Oye, ¿que...? –Pii…! La bocina de un automóvil que casi lo arroyo le hizo percatarse de donde estaba parado. Justo al borde de la calle-

-¿Cómo que "que me importa"? -Le miro con preocupación- Me preocupas, Inu...

-Eh... -Desvió la vista y rasco su cabeza. Si algo detestaba, era preocupar a Kag-.

-¿Estas pensando en esa niña, verdad? -Le increpo- La tal Inna.

-¡Claro que!... ¡eso no te incumbe! -Continúo caminando, evitando que los marrones ojos de la chica le vieran sonrojado-

"Siempre es lo mismo... se pone como un baboso por una chica, y luego de que salen, la deja como si nada... de seguro siquiera le importa que sea menor..."

"Demonios, Kag va a pensar que me gusta... y aunque sea linda... hay algo, que no... ¡Diablos! ¡Debo sacármela de la cabeza!"

-¡Huy! ¡Siempre dices lo mismo!

-No, Kagome, no es lo que crees -Intento hablar con calma-.

Ambos retomaron la caminata en silencio, necesitaban pensar. Por un lado Kagome tenia razón, cuando de mujeres se trataba, el perdía por completo la cabeza... pero, esta vez era... diferente...

-Kagome... -Ella le miro- No es... no es lo que crees-.

-No me debes explicaciones -Le interrumpió, aunque su mirada decía lo contrario-.

-No, yo... yo quiero... desde hace algún tiempo he tenido... unos sueños, MUY extraños...

-Claro... -Ella le miro con picardía-.

-No, no esa clase de sueños. Mente de alcantarilla -Le aclaro-.

-Bien, ¿y que tiene que ver "tus sueños" con Inna Taisho? -Le miro divertida. Ya quería saber en que iba a terminar esa "conversación"-.

-Pues... en eso estoy pensando... -Continuo sin verle a la cara. Si quiera pensar en alguna conexión entre sus sueños e Inna, le sonaba a locura-.

-¿No puedes ser más especifico? -Le pidió-.

-El simplemente río- sus ojos -Kag se detuvo en seco y el la imito-.

-¿Sus ojos? ¿Qué hay con sus ojos? -Le pregunto extrañada, mirándole a los ojos-.

-En mis sueños... yo tengo esos ojos -Le confeso, manteniendo la mirada con seriedad-.

-¿Tu?... -JAJAJA... comenzó a reír la azabache- Por favor, Inuyasha...

-¡No es broma! -Le espeto molesto- Te estoy hablando en serio, Kagome -Intento no exasperarse-

-¿En verdad...? ¿Tú...? -Se sentía una tonta, su actitud no había sido la correcta. El intentaba confiarle algo, y ella se lo tomo como un chiste- Lo-lo siento... -Desvió la vista totalmente avergonzada-.

-No te disculpes -Le espeto-.

En esos momentos caminaban junto a un parque, e Inuyasha se dirigió allí intentando evitar una discusión, siendo perseguido por la azabache.

Sentados en una banca, el termino por contarle como habían sido sus sueños. Dándole a conocer la incertidumbre que le invadía.

-Debe ser una coincidencia -Le dijo Kagome, intentando aplacar la incertidumbre, que lamentablemente, ella también sentía...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi... Solo la trama y los personajes extra son mios... juajuajua... nadie me los puede quitar... XD**

"Te mereces un premio"

Ya con la oscuridad de la noche, un grupo de hombres corrián atravez de los prados, llevando consigo a malheridas personas. Un hombre con cabellos plateados, con una horrible herida en el pecho, y una mujer de cabellos azabache, con una sangrante herida en la cabeza y la espalda completamente desgarrada. Se dirijian a una villa en la region de Musashi.

En aquel lugar, una pequeña de cuatro años, observaba las figuras de sus hermanos desde la entrada de una cabaña, pensando en los posibles sucesos que no querián mencionarle, y lo doloroso que seriá que fuesen realidad. El olor de hace un par de horas, le era demasiado familiar.

-Ya es hora de que duermas, pequeña -Con sus ambarinos ojos, observo a una anciana mujer que le hablaba desde dentro de la cabaña-

-Demo... -Su vista volvio a fijarse en sus hermanos, que a pesar de ser bastante más grandes que ella, no le era dificil imaginar como debian de estár-.

-No te preocupes... -La mujer, con mucha suvidad le alejo de la entrada y le condujo hasta su cama- pase lo que pase, tus hermanos te cuidarán, eso no lo dudes -Le cobijo esperando que esta lograse dormir, más sabia que con la preocupacion seria algo muy dificil-.

-Lo sé... -Susurro apenas-.

Era la hora antes del receso del almuerzo, y los alumnos se encontraban en sus salones. En el salón de Inuyasha, del que por cierto, el era el presidente, se sentia un aire relajado y sociable. Para la fortuna de todos, Inu-kun, detestaba los discursos, asi que rapidamente informo lo que debia informar, y ya con todo dicho y dispuesto, el resto de la hora la dejo libre para el oscio.

Kagome se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, leyendo una interesante novela de romance, mientras que Inuyasha, hablaba con unos amigos un poco más adelante, sobre nada más que deportes. Los demas alumnos, se encontraban inmersos en sus propias formas de diversion, o por lo menos, todos quienes estaban dentro del salón.

La muchacha nueva, Inna Taisho, se encontraba caminando por uno de los jardines de la escuela, buscando un comodo lugar, para terminar de leer un libro.

Cuando finalmente diviso un enorme y majestuoso arbol, rodeado de coloridas flores, un lugar extraño para la epoca. Alzo su mano libre y se aferro a una gruesa rama...

FLASHBACK

-Huy!... no alcanzo! -Una pequeña peliplateada, intentaba de trepar un árbol demasiado grande para su estatura-.

-Jaja... -Un hombre se acerco riendo hasta ella- ¿Que crees que haces? -Le pregunto burlón-.

-Mm... -La pequeña hizo un puchero. Su padre se burlaba de ella, en lugar de ayudarle- ¡Pesado!

-¿Porque te enojas?, eres tu la que no sabe subir un arbol.

-Pero esta muy alto, no alcanzo las ramas! -El hombre le acaricio la cabeza, y esta le miro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-.

FINFLASHBACK

Ya recostada sobre las ramas del árbol, continuo su lectura. Hace ya diez años que todo era diferente, hace diez años su niñez habia quedado atrás...

Su libro titulado, "Mitos y leyendas del antiguo japón", se trataba de eso, antiguos mitos y leyendas de una epoca extraña, en la que la vida era diferente.

Lugo de un rato, termino la lectura y enfoco su vista en el cielo, tan diferente a la que habia conocido...

-Si tan solo... no se hubiesen marchado ese dia -Su voz sonaba tan triste y melancolica. En esos momentos de soledad se mostraba tal cual es, temerosa y vulnerable, tan pequeña y frágil, nada que ver con la chica fria y ermetica que siempre le hacia frente al mundo-.

Bajó y se dirijio al salón. No lograba nada recordando aquellas cosas, eso no le hacia nada bien, además de llenarle de un deseo incorrecto... querer abrazar y besar a sus padres...

Mientras, en el salón, Ootoshi sensei entraba con su radiante sonrisa y un monton de hojas bajo el brazo.

-Chicos, los examenes de matematicas! -Anunció-.

-No! -Gritaron varios alumnos-.

Kagome, al escuchar las palabras de Ootoshi, fue bruscamente sacada de su lectura. Examenes!, la peor palabra del mundo, que claro, al mezclarce con "matematicas", se vuelve un calvario insoportable.

Se tensaba a medida que hiba anunciando los puntajes y entregaba los benditos papeles.

-Endo, 68... Sakura, 60... Takeda, 83...

-No te preocupes, te fue bien -Inuyasha intento calmarle al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el pupitre de ella-.

-Si, para ti es facil decirlo, siempre te sacas 100... -Le miro un momento- ...en matematicas.

-Mm... pues, si. Los numeros son sencillos -Le miro con un apice de enfado-.

-Ya quicieras...

-Vamos, yo te ayude a estudiar ¿no?

-Si, pero...

-Inuyasha! -Le hablo Ootoshi-.

-Hai

-Como siempre, 100 -Le entrego el examen-

-Claro -Se dirijio a su pupitre con intenciones de guardarlo, pero fue interceptado por las traviezas manos de Kag, quien deseaba comparar las respuestas-.

-Dejame ver!

-No! -el pelinegro le esquivaba, sin lograr acercarce a su pupitre, de hecho, ya estaba llegando al otro lado del salón-.

-Kagome! -Hablo nuevamente Ootoshi, quien miraba la escena con diversion. Esos primitos siempre discutian por alguna cosa-.

-Hai -Repondio, dandose por vencida-.

-Tu tambien sacaste 100 -Le sonrio y extendio el papel- Felicitaciones!

-¿Qu-que? -Observo incredula el papel en que un enorme 100 de color rojo se acentaba a un lado de su nombre- A-arigato -Le sonrio a Ootoshi con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas-.

-Felicitaciones, Kagome! -Le hablo Miki, quien se acercaba-.

-Si... -Susurro apenas. Inuyasha habia tenido razón, de alguna forma, su primo le habia enseñado bien-.

El pelinegro, luego de ver a su primita aun incredula, se dirijio a su pupitre y guardo su examen en su bolso. Por alguna razón inexplicable, se sentia orgulloso. Kagome le habia rogado que le ayudase a estudiar, y el en un inicio se nego, pero al final, la dulce sonrisa de la azabache logro convercerle. No es que el fuese un genio con los numeros, las ecuaciones, la geometria, pero la verdad es que le hiba bastante bien para tan agetreada vida.

En fin, poco despúes, cuando esté salia de sus pensamientos, Ootoshi le hablo nuevamente.

-Se ve linda sonriendo, ¿no crees?

-Si... -respondio casi sin pensar- Hey! -se sonrojo ante su torpeza y Ootoshi solo sonrio traviezo-.

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra la señorita Taisho? -Le pregunto observando el salón-.

-¿Taisho? pues... -Le hiba a responder, intentando olvidar lo anterior, pero en ese momento la muchacha entro mostrandose inexpresiva.

-¡Señorita Taisho! -Sensei se le acerco con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Hai -Le respondio con evidente frialdad. La cual no paso desapercibida para los demás alumnos-.

-S-su examen -Le extendio la hoja con algo de nerviosismo-.

-Arigato -Agradecio y se dirijió a su pupitre-

"Si... me pase con la frialdad, pero ¿y que?, ni que me gustace que sonrieran de forma tan boba"

-Inna sama! -Kagome se acerco a ella con una radiante sonrisa-.

-¿S-si? -Respondio algo nerviosa al verle tan cerca y con tal magnitud de sonrisa-.

-¿Como le fue en el examen? -Pregunto casi sin fijarce en lo que decia-.

-Etto... bien, me saque un 100 -Le respondio absorta. Y claro, las asombradas miradas de sus compañeros no le ayudaban en nada-.

-Que bien, felicitaciones! -Le dijo nerviosa y emocionada. Su sincera sonrisa habia traspasado la fria muralla que protegia el corazón de Inna, aquella que se habia impuesto pretendiendo sentir menos dolor-.

-A-arigato -Diablos!, penso la muchacha. Si Kagome se acercaba mucho, su corazón volveria a despertar-.

Inuyasha observaba la escena algo sorprendido y entretenido. No lograba saber cual de las dos estaba más avergonzada... y si, Inna Taisho se veia avergonzada, algo increible e inimaginable. Desde su llega hacia poco más de una semana, Inna se habia mostrado fria, madura, directa, y niciquiera habia sonreido, más una sutil media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras hablaba con Kagome.

-Jijiji... -Kagome rio tontamente. El impulso de acercarce a la muchacha nueva, habia sido algo torpe- Claro, usted es muy inteligente.

-No, no es cuestión de inteligencia... -Desvio un poco la vista, siendo aun mas notorio su sonrojo- simplemente... -Le miro a los ojos. "Increible que fuese ella quien me dijo esto", pensó- soy mas sabia que los demás...

-Claro -Recibió otra sonrisa llena de calidez-.

-Y bien! -Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en una heladeria, y él, se desesperaba facilmente- me estoy volviendo viejo!

-Pesado!

-La señorita se va ha aburrir de esperarte! -Volvio a reclamar intentando fastidiarle-.

-Miro a la joven mesera con suplica, y esta le sonrió con amabilidad- m... ya se! un Mega Lup de limon, fresa y... chocolate.

-Bien, enseguida les traigo sus pedidos -La muchacha se alejo-.

-Claro, aprovecha que no pagas ¿eh?

-¡Que pesado eres! ni que me invitaras un helado muy seguido! -Esboso un infantil puchero-.

-Si te sacaras 100 mas seguido, talvez... -Sonrio con malicia-.

-Jaja, que chistoso -No lograria arruinar su animo-.

-Aqui estan sus ordenes -Llego la mesera luego de unos minutos, y dejo los helados- Que los disfruten! -Sonrió y se alejó-.

"El helado de Kagome era verdaderamnete inmenso, a demás de extraño, ¿a quién se le ocurre mezclar limón con chocolate?... uf!... en comparación con mi normal copa de chocolate, Kagome hiba a comer el triple de helado que yo"

-¿Donde piensas meter tanto helado? -Pregunto volviendo a sus intentos por fastidiarla-.

-Eso no te importa, es mi problema -Comió una gran cucharada- Mm... ¡Que rico! -Sonrió satisfecha-.

-Ahh... -Inu suspiro resignado- Oi!

-¿Quep? -Repondió la azabache para luego comer otro poco-.

-Etto... podrias decirme, ¿porqué te acercaste de esa forma a Taisho? -Preguntó casi en regaño-.

-Huy! que forma tan fria de referirce a alguien -Reclamó evadiendo la pregunta-.

-Responde! -Exigio el pelinegro-.

-Pues... no tengo porque darte explicaciones -Continúo con su helado-.

-Kagome... -Le hablo con reproche- Taisho estará hasta la graduación, ¿porque simplemente no le dejas en paz? -Le dijo cn algo de fialdad, aunque la verdad... le habia alegrado que Kagome se acercara a la muchacha, más algunas cosas que habia averiguado, le dejaron pensando-.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que la quiera conocer? -Fijo la vista en las galletas de su helado con la algo de tristeza-.

-Nada... pero Taisho nunca ha tenido amigas -confeso, auque si era algo que le preocupaba-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Le pregunto preocupada-.

-Soy miembro del comite estudiantil ¿recuerdas? -Golpio subemente la cien de Kag-.

-Huy! perdón, se me habia olvidado -Refuto algo molesta. ¿Porqué le gustaba tratarla como a una niña?-.

-Es mejor que no te involucres tanto con ella ¿si? -Mintio. No era lo que en verdad le gustaria, pero...-.

-Mm... -Ella bajo la vista algo apenada-.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema -Preferia alvidar todo el asunto ese-. ¿Hiciste trampa en le examen? -Pregunto de golpe con una media sonrisa. Ya habia ayado con que molestarle-.

-¡Claro que no! -Respondió ofendida- ¿tan raro es que saque un 100? ¡No me respondas! -Le grito al ver que este le hiba a decir que si-.

-Bueno, ve el lado positivo-.

-¿Cual lado positivo? -Dijo sin mucho interes-.

-Que ¿no es ovio? -Se acerco mas a ella-.

-No... -Respondio ya con intriga-.

-Estas comiendo un helado conmigo -Se jacto de ello-.

-Huy! que maravilloso premio! -Paso un dedo por su helado, y antes de que pudiece reaccionar, Inuyasha ya tenia una linda nariz de chocolate- Ahora si eres un premio! -Sonrió triunfal-.

-¿Ah si? -Él alzo una ceja algo terrorifica-.

Para cuando salieron de la haladeria, Kagome tenia chispas de chocolate en el cabello e Inuyasha helado de limón y fresa hasta la barbilla.

Después de todo, aquel dia habia sido bueno y provechoso. Pronto llegarian a casa y luego de un reconfortante baño, descanzarian para un nuevo dia...

* * *

D.D.C. : ... ¿Que lindo premio!... yo me lo comería a el, pero bueno...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y Kagome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi... Solo la trama y los personajes extra son mios... juajuajua... nadie me los puede quitar...**

"Aveces no te soporto"

El sol aún no salia, pero en una noche asi, no habia sueño que valiese la pena...

La pequeña peliplateada se encontraba inquieta, paseando de aqui para allá dentro de la cabaña, rascandoce las pequeñas orejitas de perro, estornudando con ternura, intentando oir lo que decian las personas del exterior, con la mayor claridad posible.

-...si, pobrecitos...

-...esto no será nada bueno...

Justo cuando se encontraba recostada, a poco de dormir, un grupo de hombres llegaron a la aldea, y aparentemente, sus padres venian con ellos. Por lo que la preocupación no le permitio volver a la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿qué ocurre?... -Susurraba con angustia, mientras se paseaba con insistencia-.

-¿Que vamos a hacer, Yang? -Le pregunto la joven pelinegra al azabache, sumamente angustiada. Ambos, se encontraban a los pies de una larga escalera, a unos metro de la cabaña en la que sabian, su hermanita esperaba noticias-.

-No lo se... -Repondio a penas-.

-¿Qu-Qué le diremos a Inna, si...?

-¡No, ni ciquiera piences en ello!, debemos confiar en Kouga kun -Sin creer muchos en sus propias palabras, observo el estrellado cielo en un vano intento por ser fuerte, pero ¿como?-.

Era un tranquilo domingo de oscio, o por lo menos eso creia Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha! -Le llamo la azabache desde la casa, el se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto del jardin trasero- ¡Inuyasha!

-¡¿Que quieres, bruja? -Respondio esté sin muchos animos, la verdad es que luego de una agitada semana de clases y deberes, los quehaceres de la casa no le eran del todo llamativos-.

-¡¿Como que "que quiero"? ¡Que me ayudes, sabiondo! -Lo golpeo suavemente con un pie, intentando apaciguar su molestia-.

-¡No estoy! -Se dio vuelta en el pasto, quedando boca abajo-.

-¡Vamos! ¡No me puedes dejar sola con todo! -Está vez su pie aplasto el torzo del pelinegro-.

-¡Hey! -Se quejo- ¡No soy tapete!

-¡Ayudame! -Le grito molesta y se dirijio a la cocina-.

Inuyasha le siguio de mala gana. Ya llavaban cinco años viviendo juntos, y aunque tecnicamente aun eran menores de edad, se podia decir, que los "Primitos Sabeyima", parecian una verdadera pareja de "casados".

"Habia entrado a la cocina, y me dispuse a lavar la vajilla, que era una de las ultimas pequeñas cosas que me faltaba por hacer... sabia que Inuyasha estaba ahi, tras de mi... observando todos mi movimientos..."

"Linda... simplemente linda. Hasta parecia toda una dueña de casa... mm... y yo su afortunado esposo... ¡diablos! ¡ya estoy soñando despierto otra vez!... si Kagome lo supiera, de seguro me querria matar... ah..."

-No te quedes ahi parado -Hablo la azabache con algo de molestia. Volteo y observo con una ceja alzada, al torpe pelinegro que queriendo molestarle, habia tomado asiento junto a la mesa de la cocina- ¿Qué... pretendes?

-¿Qué? pero si dijiste claramente que no me quedace parado -Sonrio con malicia- ¿a que hora comeremos? -Pregunto medio sonriendole, más un aura maligna envolvio a la azabache, haciendo que este se levantace de un salto. Si, se habia exedido-.

-Inuyasha... -Le hablo con finjida dulzura- ¿Podrias hacear tu habitación, ONEGAI? -recalcó lo ultimo con furia, haciendo que este tragará duro-.

-S-si! -Corrió hacia las escaleras a gran velocidad. Si la cosa empeoraba, no le iria nada bien-.

"Bueno, hacerla enfadar era divertido, más sus castigos...glup!... me-mejor hago mi habitación, osea, ¿que tan dificil puede ser?"

Ya en la puerta, Inuyasha observaba asustado el campo de batalla que llamaba "habitación". Su ropa sucia esparcida por el suelo, sus libros y cuadernos sobre la cama y el suelo, su ropa interior sobre su escritorio, las mantas de su cama sobre su televisor y su equipo de musica... Si, un lindo caos, que estupidamente el mismo provoco.

Kagome termino de lavar la vajilla, hacear el baño, y la sala relucia de limpia. Todo en su lugar y ya con la hora de comer cerca, se dirijio a la habitación de Inu para ver su progreso, y talves ayudarle para que fuecen a comer a algun otro lugar, talvez a un restaurant de esos a los que él la llevaba de vez en cuando.

-... Eso! Maldito marciano, quedate quieto!... -El muy Baka! en lugar de ordenar y limpiar, estaba muy tranquilo jugando videojuegos, mientras ella se rompia la espalda haceando-.

-¡Inuyasha! -Grito furiosa y decepcionada-.

"Maldicion! yo crei en el... crei que al fin, luego de cinco años... crei que al fin habia madurado... ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!...", se dijo asi misma.

-¿Kagome? -Le miro asustado y avergonzado-.

-Eres... eres... -Por mas que intento contenerce, amargas lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus marrones ojos- ¡Baka! -Se alejo corriendo de aquel lugar-.

-Mierda... ¿que hice? -Inu corrió tras ella, pero le perdio de vista- ¡Señora Kizuna, ¿a visto a Kagome? -Le pregunto a una vecina y ella nego algo extrañada-.

"Diablos! ya meti la pata de nuevo... esa niña... soy un bruto, un verdadero idiota, si quiera... si quiera pudiece ser sincero... si le pudiece confesar mis sentimientos... pero no, somos "primos", o por lo menos eso quiciera ella... si al menos mis padres le dijecen la verdad..."

Inuyasha corrió un largo trecho, hasta que llego a un parque, al cual... solia ir con Kagome.

**FLASHBACK**

-!Inuyasha! ¡esperame! -Un pequeño pelinegro de unos siete u ocho años, corria a traves del parque siendo perseguido por una pequeña azabache- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Hay! -Torpemente, la pequeña se tropezo cerca de la pileta quedando lastimada, y luego de sentarce sollozando, desato su infantil llanto- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -Gritaba penosamente-.

-¿Porque les llamas, tonta? hace mucho que les dejamos atrás -El pelinegro se acerco a ella, quien ya dejaba de llorar. Su primo siempre le consolaba de forma tan ruda-.

-De-demo... -La niña apenas y contenia el solloso-.

-A ver... -Se acerco al rostro de la niña, al tiempo que esta guardaba silencio. Por un extraño segundo le parecio ver un rastro de dorado en los ojos marrones de su primo- Se ve feo -le asusto-.

-¿En serio? -Le miro aterrada-.

-Sobreviviras -Espeto entretenido y se alejo observando a su alrededor-.

-Mm... -La pequeña esboso un tierno puchero-.

-Ven -Le ayudo el pelinegro a que se puciece en pie- por aqui -Le llevo hasta una banca. ahi comenzo su delicada tarea de limpiarle las heridas-.

La pequeña azabache vio con atención, como su primo sacaba un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se dirijia a la pileta, hundia un poco el pedazo de tela, y luego volvia hacia ella.

Limpio las raspadas rodillas de la pequeña y está solo se quejaba, por una brusquedad inexistente. La verdad es que solo queria que este la mirara a la cara, más solo le decia que dejace de chillar, lo que le enfadaba.

-Debes ser fuerte -Le espeto cuando limpiaba su lastimado mentón. Ahi ella disfrutaba viendo la seria cara del pelinegro-.

-¡No quiero! -Refuto ofendida-.

-No hablo de la fuerza fisica, tonta -Observo un momento los ojos de la chiquita, para luego continuar con su labor-.

-¿Eh?

-Seguramente te seguiras cayendo, y te haras heridas más feas -Ella solo le miraba sin comprender del todo-.

-¿Eh?...

-Te lo prometo -El pelinegro le miro a los ojos terminando su labor- si alguien te quiere lastimar, yo estaré ahi para defenderte -Termino por sonreirle, a lo que ella respondió con uno de sus mas calidos abrazos- no te dejare sola... -Susurro-.

**FINFLASHBACK**

-Kagome... -Susurro Inuyasha-.

Sus padres no pasaban en casa. Su padre, Ren Sabeyima, era un periodista de una cadena internacional, y su madre, Hana Niiyama, era una azafata, por lo que ambos viajaban constantemente. Uno tan culto y aventurero, y la otra, tan tierna y encantadora, dos pajarillos que volaban por el mundo.

En fin, Inuyasha observo el parque en medio de sus lamentaciones. Él le habia prometido protegerle, pero... los peligros de este mundo, van más allá de lo fisico. Ella perdió a sus padres hace cinco años. Cinco dolorosos años en que ella le sonreia, le cuidaba, le regañaba, y hasta le apoyaba. Si, siempre ha estado a su lado... ¿por que nunca hizo lo mismo?

Siempre tras las chicas mas bonitas de la escuela, siempre inmerso en sus clubes, en su propia vida, sin darle el apoyo que ella necesitaba. Si, era un idiota, el idiota mas grande del mundo, por cierto... pero un idiota que se preguntaba ¿si es muy tarde?

-¡Kagome! -Le llamo- ¡Kagome! ¡responde Kag! -Recorrio con impaciencia el parque. Debia encontrarle, debia intentar reparar sus errores, ser más comprensivo, más cariñoso, incluso... confesarle sus sentimientos-. ¡Kagome!... -Le hayó, justo en aquella banca-.

Se acerco esperando no quisiece huir, más esta se cubria el rostro con ambas manos. Si, habia llorado, de eso no tenia dudas.

-Kag...

-¡Dejame!... -Le espeto aun molesta, a lo que se levanto e intento alejarce-.

-¡No! -Él le sujeto desde la cintura y la acerco- Kagome, yo...

-¡Dejame! -Él simplemente la aferro más ante su forcejeo-.

-¡No! ¡no te dejare sola! -Aquellas palabras provocarón que la azabache dejace de forcejear, y le miro a los ojos- nunca mas... -Le susurro-.

-Mentiroso... -Espeto molesta-.

-No te miento

-¡Claro que mientes! -Le grito safandoce de sus brazos-. ¡Siempre me mientes! ¡dijiste que me cuidarias! ¡Dijiste que no me dejarias llorar!...

**FLASHBACK**

-Kagome... -Un pelinegro se acerco a una joven azabache, ambos solo tenian diez años-.

-¡No!... -Lloraba con amargura frente a los ataudes de sus padres- ¡no...!

-Kagome... tranquila -El joven la abrazo, obligandola a apoyarce en su pecho-.

-¡¿Porque?... ¡mamá! ¡Papá! ¡¿Porque ,Inuyasha?... -Se acurruco tremendamente dolida en su amplio pecho-.

-Tranquila, no llores más... ellos... ellos no querrian verte asi... -La azabache alzo la vista y observo fijamente sus ojos- no estas sola... yo... -Acaricio las empañadas mejillas de ella, intentando secar sus lagimas- no te dejare sola...

-Inuyasha... -Volvió a acurrucarce en su pecho-.

-No llores más... no vuelvas a llorar, o... o me enfadaré... -Le amenazo intentando borrar su pena y acaricio sus azabaches cabellos, mientra esta allaba consuelo en sus brazos- no dejare que lo hagas denuevo... -le susurro-

**FINFLASHBACK**

-¡Mentiroso! -Le grito una ultima ves, dejando correr amargas lágrimas por su rostro-.

-No llores... -El pelinegro no podia verle llorar, eso... eso le partia el alma-.

-¡Baka!... -Intento alejarce nuevamente, lo que el pelinegro no permitio sujetando su brazo izquierdo-.

-Kag... -Ella se volteo y... ¡Zaz!... una sonora bofetada, quedo marcada con rojo en el rostro de Inuyasha-.

Con tal golpe, Inuyasha le solto quedando su rostro volteado. Le habia golpeado, le habia golpeado y no lo podia creer. Si antes le habia dado simples golpes de niña, esta ves habia utilizado una fuerza que no le pertenecia.

-¿I-Inuyasha?... -Susurro incredula ante lo que habia hecho-.

-... -Este solo alzo una mano hasta su rostro y toco la ardiente zona de impacto. Si, le dolia, pero más le dolia el corazón-.

-Yo... -Aunque su mano hormigueaba por lo hecho, no podia no sentirce mal. El nunca le habia levantado la mano, osea, ella era la que siempre le aforraba cuando le sacaba de sus casillas- Inu... -Se acerco a el-.

-No... -Este se alejo- ... m... vete -Le pidio al tiempo que se sentaba en la banca y evadia su mirada. Si algo le humillaria en ese momento, seria que ella le viera asustado como estaba-.

-Pero...

-Ya no te molestare... -Le espeto son dolor- vete...

-Yo... -No, no podia pedirle disculpas, ni menos- ¡No te enfades! etto... ¡es tu culpa por ser tan insoportable! -Le grito sabiendo que sus palabras eran mitad verdad-.

-¿Insoportable?... -Susurro incredulo- ¡Tu no eres ninguna santa! -Grito mostrandoce furioso-.

-¡¿Yo?... eh... ¡Baka! ¡Siempres estas tras las faldas de las chicas, creyendote el macho! ¡Te quejas de estar cansado, y no haces otra cosa que meterte en clubes! ¡No es mi culpa que gastes tu tiempo en tonteras!...

-¡Por favor! ¡lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema!...

-¡Claro! ¡por lo que me dejas todos lo deberes de la casa a mi! ¡ni que fuera tu nana!...

-¡Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas todo, tonta!...

-¡Claro, y tu lo vas a hacer, ¿no?...

-¡Basta! ¡no quiero oirte! ¡dejame solo! -Ella quedo en silencio. En ese momento, la que estaba siendo "insoportable" era ella, ademas... de haberle golpeado, estaba a punto de provocar una confesion por parte de Inu-.

"¡Maldicion! ¡callate Kagome! ¡callate!... o no me podré contener..."

-... -Por una razón extraña, su pecho le comenzo a doler, y pese a lo que gritaba su corazón...- ¡Te odio! -Corrio nuevamente, dejandolo solo-.

-... Kagome... -Susurro dolido mientras observaba la figura de su querida prima alejarce-.

"¿Porqué?... yo... Kagome... yo te amo... no me digas eso, no lo puedo soportar..."

Ya entrada la noche, Inuyasha llegó a su silenciosa casa, esperanzado de allarle con su tipica sonrisa, retandolo por llegar a esa hora... eso, solo deseaba eso. Mas nadie le recibio, atravezo el resividor y se dirijio a la sala. Todo en silencio, tal y como lo habia visto antes de salir, con cada cosa en su lugar. Fue hasta la cocina, y todo estaba igual, la vajilla que Kagome habia lavado ese dia, permanecia en el mismo lugar. Decidio subir y comprobar que ella estubiece en su habitación.

La habitacion de Kagome, se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, justo en frente de la de Inu. El se detubo frente a la puerta, y observo con tristeza la perilla. Si, habia sido un idiota, a pesar de querer arreglar todo, no logro nada mas que... ella le gritace esas terribles palabras.

"Daikirai!... Daikirai!... Daikirai!... Daiki...! (te odio!)"

Le dolia, haber escuchado esas palabras le partia el corazón, le destrozaba el alma. Desde hace mas de dos años, se habia dado cuenta de que la ama, de que siempre la ha amado. Pero, "primos"... eso siempre sale a la luz. "No somos primos!", le gritaba su corazón.

El y Kagome fuerón adoptados cuando eran niños, y los padres de este se lo dijeron, sin embargo, los padres de Kag murieron antes de siquiera decidir decirle la verdad. Una tortura, eso era tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos.

Si, el salia con chicas, se involucraba con diversos clubes, y su vida podia volverce un caos, pero... el lo hizo en estupidos intentos por llamar su atención. Las chicas, eran para sacarle celos, sin embargo, la azabache no parecia tomarle una verdadera importancia. Los clubes, pues, a ella le gusta el soccer, y el beisbol. En cuanto al comite estudiantil... bueno, un dia ella estaba enfadada por que habian cancelado un festival, por lo que este intervino sin que ella lo supiece, y pues, le integraron en contra de su voluntad. Y claro para rematar, sus compañeros le eligieron como presidente del salón, lo que hiba a rechazar, osea, en ese momento tenia muchos deberes, pero...

-¡Que bien! ¡Inuyasha sabrá dar la cara por nosotros!

Ante las palabras de la azabache, el muy torpe acepto el puesto. Claro, lo unico que en verdad es para su disfrute, el club de Boxeo, que oviamente le sirve para descargar su ira.

Nada de lo que hizo o hace, logra su objetivo.

Apoyó su frente contra la fria puerta de la azabache. La verdad es que temia oir nuevamente "aquello", pero... no podia evitar estar preocupado.

-Kagome... -Le llamo- ¿estas despierta? Kag... ¿podemos hablar? -No hubo respuesta alguna. Asi que decidido, a pesar del peligro de un nuevo golpe o "aquello", abrio la puerta y entro- ¿Kagome? -Observo en la penumbra la menudita figura de su prima, quien dormia aferrada a un peluche-.

Enternecido por verle asi, se acerco a ella, y le arropo. No, no se debia dar por vencido, algun dia Kag sabria de sus sentimientos, algun dia la tendria para el. Se acerco a su rostro, y acaricio los rebeldes cabellos azabache, que jugeteaban sobre su frente.

-Te amo, tonta... -Le susurro y por un torpe impulso, poso con dulzura sus labios sobre los de la azabache-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi... Solo la trama y los personajes extra son mios... XD**

"Contigo"

Los minutos avanzaban, y con ellos se hiban las vidas de la azabache y el peliplateado. En eso de una hora, el sol saldriá en el horizonte y ya no habriá vuelta atrás...

-Pero... eso es una locura, Kouga kun -El joven azabache le hablo con algo de preocupación a un hombre, de cabellos negros y ojos celestes, quien mantenia la vista perdida en la figura de una cabaña, no muy lejos de ahi-.

-Lo sé, Yang. Pero... es la unica alternativa que nos da esa mujer -Le espeto con algo de rabia-.

El chico parecio resignarce, más, como se lo explicaria a Inna... ¿Qué cosas? claro que lo entenderá, pero... ¿su corazón?.

-Ya duermete, Inna -La joven pelinegra se acerco a su pequeña hermana, quien permanecia sentada sobre su cama con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo de ves en cuando-.

-¡No! -Gruño- ¡¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¡¿cómo estan mamá y papá?... ¡Respondeme, Yin! -Le grito sin ninguna paciencia, algo que simplemente trajo a la mente de la palinegra, la tipica imagen de su padre enfadado-.

-Yo... -Bajo la vista ocultandoce con su flequillo, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas resvalaban por sus mejillas-

000000

Un nuevo dia llego y Kagome abrio con lentitud sus ojos. Si, el dia anterior habia sido horrible, pero, debia ver el futuro con esperanza, eso, o quedarce en su tentadora cama. Una idea extraña aparecio en su mente, ella no se habia cubierto al acostarce.

-¿Qué raro? -Susurro a la nada y luego de observar su reloj despertador, se dirijio corriendo al baño-.

Despues de un relajante baño se vistio para la escuela, y justo cuando entraba en la cocina y se preguntaba por el idiota de su primo, le vio a el... ¡wow!... sirviendo el desayuno. El dia anterior debio afectarle.

-O-Ohayo -Saludo con algo de timidez. El parecio asustarce de escucharla, y luego de voltear la cabeza para verle, se sonrojo y le dio la espalda.

-Ohayo... -Respondio a penas-.

Kagome se acerco a la mesa, y ¡doble wow! Inuyasha habia preparado chocolate caliente... Si, estaba haciendo meritos, no habia duda alguna.

Algo eceptica de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentó y observo un momento algo igual de sorprendente, ¡Inuyasha lavando la vajilla!... Dos opciones, el golpe le acomodo las neuronas, o se estaba volviendo loco. Seguramente lo primero.

-Inu... -No alcanzo a terminar de hablar, ya que este atravezo como un rayo la cocina y se fue al recibidor- ¿Inuyasha?

-¡Nos vemos en la escuela! -Le grito. Si, le habia dejado sola-.

Ya en la escuela, Inuyasha no se hayaba en el salón.

"Salio temprano y no ha llegado", pensó la azabache.

Observo el pupitre de su primo, quien se sentaba tras ella. No, ni rastro del pelinegro.

"¿Que diablos le ocurre?... ¿será... será por el golpe?", se preguntaba.

Sono la campana y al fin le vio. Este entró junto a varios compañeros, esbosando una seductora media sonrisa que desaparecio al verla. Paso por el lado de ella sin dirijirle palabra alguna y se sento... ¡Yah!... al fondo del salón. Inuyasha habia cambiado de lugar con otro compañero.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Las clases avanzarón, y no, no habia caso, por más que intento hablarle, este se le desaparecia y no lo lograba allar.

"¡¿Que diablos le ocurre?", se preguntaba ya molesta.

A eso de las tres de la tarde.

¡Ganbare! ¡Ganbare, Inu-kun! ¡Ganbare! ¡Ganbare, Inu-kun! ¡Gan...!

El grupo de fans de Inuyasha, conformado por una infinidad de chicas, gritaba alegremente junto a la cancha de soccer. Un pronto encuentro contra la escuela Ginei, se llevaria a cabo en pocos minutos, y el capitan Inuyasha se preparaba en los vestidores.

-¡Hey, Inuyasha! -Le hablo un joven moreno, desde el otro lado de los lockers-.

-¡¿Si? -Respondio sin muchos animos-.

-¡Mas te vale que ganemos! ¡Tengo planeado celebrar! -Le amenazo en juego. La verdad es que tenian una racha ganadora desde que Inu se unio al equipo, 90 de 93 juegos-.

-¡Claro que si! -Le espeto con finjido enfado-.

"Pero... la verdad es que, despues de lo de ayer... ¡Diablos! ¡¿porque la bese?"

Algo sonrojado ante los recuerdos, se dirijio a la cancha.

¡Ganbare! ¡Ganbare, Inu-kun! ¡Ganbare!...

Los gritos de sus fans le animaban en algo, pero... Kagome nunca le ha animado. De alguna forma ella le apoya, pero... despues de lo de ayer...

¡Piii!

El encuentro comenzo, y con algo de retraso, Kagome y su grupo de amigas, Miki, Shi y Susuna, se sentaron a un lado de las gradas, justo a la sombra de un árbol, a modo de pic-nic.

El balón pasaba de un lado a otro, y a los tres minutos...

¡Pii!...

Inuyasha anoto el primer gol.

¡Ahh...! ¡Ganbare! ¡Ganbare, Inu-kun! ¡Ganbare! ¡Ganbare, Inu...!

Sus fans no le dejarian solo.

000000

Tras las gradas de la cancha de soccer, la joven Inna Taisho obserbava el encuentro fuera de la vista de los demas, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Si bien llevaba apenas un año en aquella escuela, pronto se graduaria de secundaria, y el siguiente año cursaria de una vez la preparatoria, para luego recibir una beca en la pretigiosa universidad de su ciudad.

Aquella joven azabache era verdaderamente un prodijio. No solo poseia un elevado IQ, tambien poseia el valor y perseverancia necesaria para lograr sus sueños, sin embargo...

-¡Hey, perra! ¡¿Que haces aqui? ¡¿acaso no te adverti que no te queria cerca de Sabeyima sempai? -Un joven de su edad, con una cruel mirada llena de altaneria, le hablo-.

Ella no quizo replicar, si lo hacia, le riria mal. Mas tras el joven aparecieron cuatro jovenes de primero y segundo grado, y asi mismo, le observaron con crueldad.

-Solo pasaba por aqui -Mintio, en un intento de aminorar lo que se le venia encima, literalmente-.

000000

-¡Animo! -Las amigas de Kagome animaban con fervor, más esta solo se preocupaba de su jugo de naranja-.

"Maldicion!... no logro sacarme de la cabeza...", pansaba Inu.

En eso, un jugador contrario se cruzo frente a él, haciendole caer de bruces.

-¡Inuyasha! -Kagome se levanto asustada, dispuesta a correr hacia alli si fuece necesario. Más él se puso en pie-.

-Estoy bien... -Le dijo Inu a unos de sus compañeros-.

El juego continuo, y la azabache volvio a preocuparce por su jugo, o por lo menos eso queria aparentar. Sus amigas le miraban con una ceja alzada, en otras palabras, ni Inuyasha ni Kagome lograban disimular su interes mutuo.

Él, algo cansado de estar en las nubes, observo hacia las gradas buscando a Kag, pero claro, le encontro bajo un árbol.

"Feh!... ¿Qué se cree? ni que fuera la primera dama..."

Sonrio divertido ante tal escena, y continuo jugando.

¡Rin! ¡Rin!

-Moshi moshi -Kagome respondio su telefono movil-.

-Kagome, querida ¿aun estan en la escuela? -Le hablo una femenina y alegre voz-.

-¡Tia! si, inuyasha esta jugando soccer -Le anuncio-.

-Bien, a penas termine vengan a casa ¿si?

-Claro, eso haremos.

-Ok, Matta ne...

-Matta ne -La mujer colgo-.

-¿Ya llegaron tus tios, Kag? -Le pregunto Miki-.

-Si, asi parece -Le respondio con alegria. La verdad es que hace bastantes dias que no veia a uno u otro-.

-¡Es verdad! ¡ya estrenarón el ultimo documental de tu tio! -Susuna hablo, pero con demasiada emoción-.

-S-si... supongo...

Sus amigas comenzaron a hablar sobre su famoso tio, Ren Sabeyima, y ella, prefirio fijar su vista en el cansado pelinegro.

000000

"me hubiece hido mejor... aunque 10 a 3 no esta mal, si Kagome hubiece gritado mi nombre aunque fuece solo una ves..."

-¡Inuyasha!

"Si, asi mismo... ¿Huh?"

El pelinegro permanecia inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras se dirijia con lentitud a los camarines. Más Kagome le llamo.

-¿Kagome? -Susurro y la comenzo a observar de arriba a abajo-.

-Llamo mi tia, dice que nos vallamos... enseguida...

"¿cómo se veria con uniforme de porrista?... si... muy linda, y sexy..."

-¡Inuyasha! -Esta peñisco las mejillas del pelinegro-.

-¡Hau! ¡Kag, eso duele! -Se quejo y safo de aquellas manos-.

-¡¿Por qué diablos me miras de esa forma?

-¿De que hablas? -Desvio la vista sonrojado, por suerte el rojo de los peñiscos le servia para disimular-.

-Grr... ¡Ve a cambiarte! -Comenzo a empujarle hacia camarines-.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya voy, bruja! -Camino por si mismo-.

Cuando este apenas habia entrado a camarines, y Kagome se sentaba a un lado de su amiga Shi. Una extraña y dolorosa sensación les oprimio el pecho.

000000

-¡Maldita perra! -Aquel joven que lideraba a ese grupito de primero, empujo hacia una charca a la joven azabache- ¡¿Que te crees? ¡No eres más que un mounstruo!

Inna se sento sobre el barro. Su ropa estaba completamente sucia, y sus rodillas le ardian al averce raspado.

-¡¿Qué ocurre? ¡levantate! -Él tipo la pateo, haciendo que su rostro fuece a dar al barro- ¡Arriba, perra! -Volvio a patearla-.

Sin importar el dolor fisico, intento ponerce en pie, más los otros muchachos comenzarón a patearla tambien, haciendo que esta quedace con todo el cuerpo en el lodo.

Le dolia, pero mas le dolia el corazón. Aquel grupo de "idiotas", se habian acostumbrado a desquitarce con ella, ya fuera por un examen, un castigo, cualquier cosa desagradable que les ocurria, era todo culpa de ella. Y más aun, desde que fue adelantada de grado, esos chicos le habian tomado un enorme odio, al haber quedado en el mismo curso que Inuyasha Sabeyima, a quien todos admiraban.

-¡Estupida, perra! ¡tu no eres nadie! -Los feroces golpes continuarón, y la sangre de la joven se hacia presente-.

Ya tenia un lindo corte en la frente, su uniforme desgarrado, un corte en el labio inferior y varios moretones por todo su cuerpo, que era cubierto por barro. Si, esos salvajes no tenian piedad.

000000

-¿Vamos? -Le pregunto una nerviosa azabache a un asustado pelinegro-.

-S-si... -respondio a penas-.

No era la primera ves que sentian aquello, pero, esta ves fue mas fuerte.

-¡Ya llegamos! -Grito Inuyasha al poner un pie en el resividor- ¡ay! -Se quejo-.

-¡Mi niño! -Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos pardo, se mantenia aferrada al cansado cuerpo de Inu-.

-¡Mamá!... -Gruño-.

-¡Hola tia! -Saludo Kagome con una burlona sonrisa hacia su primo-.

-¡Hola, mi niña! ¡Arreglence! ¡Hoy iremos a cenar a un lugar especial! -Les anuncio con exentrico animo-.

-¡¿No puede ser mañana? ¡Estoy cansado! -Alego Inuyasha-.

-¡Claro que no! ¡debemos celebrar!

-¡¿Qué cosa? -Preguntaron ambos jovenes-.

-¡El exito del documental de mi querido Ren! -Abrazo a su esposo que acababa de asomarce hacia el resividor-.

-¡Si, si, Hana! ¡Hola niños! -Les saludo con una dulce sonrisa, un hombre de cabellos marrones-.

-¡Que no somos niños! -Alegaron al unisono, mientras subian las escaleras-.

-¡La ocacion es formal! ¡Inuyasha, ponte tu traje nuevo! -Grito la mujer hacia el segundo piso-.

-¡¿Porque a mi? -Respondio, a lo que sus padres se rieron-.

A eso de dos horas despues, Inuyasha y los señores Sabeyima esperaban a Kagome a los pies de la escalera.

-¡Ya, bruja! ¡¿terminaste? -Le grito el desesperado pelinegro, quien vestia un traje de color negro-.

-¡Inuyasha! -Le regaño su padre- ¡esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama!.

-¡Exacto! -Acevero su madre-.

-¡Feh! -Se cruzo de brazos- ¡Me vuelvo viejo! ¡Kagome, ¿hasta cuan...? -Sus palabras murierón en la boca-.

Kagome se encontraba en lo alto de escalera, llevando un hermoso vestido rosa palido, ajustado a la cintura, con delicadas mangas de encaje, y un suabe corte de lado en la parte baja, quedando a unos cinco centimetros sobre las rodillas.

"Que... hermosa", se dijo asi mismo.

-¡Que hermosa! ¡Te ves divina, Kagome! -Espeto la señora Hana, robandole las palabras de la boca a Inuyasha-.

-¡No hay duda de que eres toda una mujer, Kagome! ¡aveces me olvido de ello! -Espeto el señor Ren, al tiempo que le ofrecia una mano para ayudarle a bajar los ultimos escalones-.

-Gracias... -Respondio apenas. Sus mejillas algo coloradas le hacian ver aun mas hermosa, y claro, el leve maquillaje resaltaba sus labios y sus ojos-.

-Bien, Inuyasha. ¿No le piensas decir nada a tu prima? -Le hablo su madre, al notar la embobada mirada del pelinegro-.

"¿Que dices?... ustedes ya le dijeron todo lo que se me habia ocurrido..."

-Ya era hora -Se dirijio a la puerta, dejando a los presentes algo decepcionados-.

-Em... ¿vamos? -Pregunto la señora Hana-.

-Si querida -Los tres siguieron al torpe pelinegro-.

Se dirijieron a un elegante restaurant, en que más de algún hombre fijo su vista en la hermosa azabache, y claro, Inuyasha ardia en rabia.

-¡Que bien, comida europea! -Inuyasha exclamo con algo de finjida molestia-.

-¡Baka! -Le espeto su prima, y ante la mirada sorprendida de Inu, escondio la vista tras el menú-.

-¡Volvemos en un momento! -Anuncio en señor Ren, quien junto a su esposa se dirijio a la mesa de un conocido, dejando a los primitos solos-.

"¡Maldicion! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sigue molesta!", se decia Inuyasha con desesperación.

Para cuando sus padres volvierón, la comida ya habia llegado y comenzaron una agradable conversacion de sobre mesa con Kagome, quien les conto los sucesos de aquellos dias de ausencia.

-Pues, otra excusa para celebrar -Espeto con animo el señor Ren, al saber que su querida sobrina habia obtenido un cien en el último examen de matemáticas-.

-Tu siempre buscas pretextos para ello -Intervino finalmente el pelinegro, denotando algo de fastidio en su hablar-.

-Descuide, tio. Ya lo celebre -Le respondio Kagome, ignorando por completo la interveción de Inu-.

-¿En serio? ¿con quien, querida? -Le pregunto intrigada la señora Hana-.

-¡Ya se! -Hablo Ren, hebitando que esta respondiece- tuviste una cita con uno de tus pretendientes ¿verdad? -Aquellas palabras causaron varios efectos, primero asombro por parte de ambos jovenes, pero cuando menciono "pretendientes", Inuyasha frucio el seño con rabia, pensando que su salida a la heladeria no habia sido "aquella celebración", y claro, Kagome se sonrojo y sonrio nerviosa al pensar en Inu como un pretendiente-.

-No, no tio, se equivoca -Intento de correjirle la azabache-.

-¡Salio conmigo ¿si? -Intervino nuevamente Inu, esta ves siendo tomado en cuenta-.

-¿Contigo? -Pregunto su padre al aire con cierta incredulidad- ¿no te habrás golpeado la cabeza, hijo? -Intento fastidiarle-.

-¡Claro que no! -Le miro con incomodidad-.

-¿Es verdad eso, Kagome? -Le pregunto la señora Hana, al ver que esta se quedaba callada y tranquila-.

-Eh, si -Respondio algo distraida. La verdad era que los recuerdos de ese sia habian vuelto a su mente, y no logro evitar el sonreir con algo de alegria-.

Inuyasha le miro algo confundido, el esperaba que esta lo negace si estaba molesta, más su prima parecia algo... ¿contenta?

De un momento a otro, la suabe musica de ambiente cambio a un sutil bals, y el señor Ren tubo una "brillante idea".

-¿Porque no bailan un poco? -Les sugirio a los extrañados jovenes- ¿querida? -Le extendio una mano a su esposa, quien la recibio con una fragante sonrisa y ambos se dirijieron a una pequeña pista de baile, que ya comenzaba a ocupar la gente-.

"¿Está loco?...", pensó con desanimo el pelinegro, al tiempo que sujetaba con cansancio su cabeza.

-¿Vamos? -La voz de Kagome le saco de sus pensamientos-.

-¿Eh? -Alzo la vista y la vio ponerce en pie, a lo que el atino y le ofrecio una mano-.

Se dirijieron a la pista, este poso su mano derecha en la cintura de ella, y entrelazo con delicadeza los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la mano derecha de Kag, asi, comenzaron a pasearce al ritmo de la musica por la pista. Sus figuras se mecian con suabidad y al unisono, sin perderse entre las demas personas, siendo que gran parte de los presentes les miraban algo enternecidos.

Kagome le observo fijamente, mas este desvio al vista. Los malditos recuerdos del dia anterior no le dejarian en paz. Al notar la actitud del joven, la azabache se asusto un poco.

"¿Será... por lo de ayer?", se pregunto, en un intento "casi" certero, por saber lo que ocurriá.

-Es mentira -Espeto Kag, al tiempo que se apoyaba en el pecho de Inu-.

-¿Eh? -Este la observo y sintio una extraña pero agradable calidez, al tenerla tan cerca ¿Habia escuchado bien?-.

-Lo que dije ayer... es mentira -Le aclaro, casi sabiendo lo que pensaba su primo-.

-Kag... -Susurro-.

-Yo... no podria... Gomen, no crei que te afectará tan...

-¡¿Afectar? ¡por favor! -Le interrumpio con finjido enfado. Ella simplemente sonrio y continuo acurrucandoce sobre el-.

Si, ya se habia acostumbrado a la personalidad orgullosa de Inuyasha, y a sus celos, y a su falta de tacto, y a su brutalidad, y a su torpeza, ah!... en fin, a todo "él".

-Pero... ¿es mentira? ¿una mentira? -Pregunto luego de un minuto, a lo que ella sonrio y se aferro más a él-.

-Baka... -Susurro-.

-Bruja... -Le respondio-.

Para cuando la musica acabo, ninguno de los jovenes deseaba volver a la mesa, estaban tan agusto con el otro que pensar en volver a la "normalidad", les causaba algo de miedo. Por lo que se mirarón esperando que el otro dijece algo.

"Yo... Kagome..."

"Inuyasha... etto..."

-¡Listos para irse! -La voz de el señor Ren les trajo de vuelta a la tierra, provocando que ambos dieran un saltito en sus lugares y se separarán-.

Ambos señores se encontraban a un lado de la pareja, y les miraban con cierta picardia, a lo que se sonrojaron.

-S-si -Respondio Inu y se alejo hacia la mesa-.

-Ve por el auto, Inuyasha -Le pidio su padre, cuando salian del restaurant-.

-¿Porque tendriá? -Inu le miro con algo de enfado-.

-¡Porfis! -La señora Hana le pidio con suplica-.

"Manipuladora", se dijo Inu, cuando se dirijia con llaves en mano hacia el auto gris de su padre, sin percatarce que Kagome le seguia.

-¿Oye? -Le hablo cuando este acababa de abrir la puerta del piloto, haciendo que al fin se percatace de su presencia-

-¿Si? -Pregunto oservandole de reojo, mientras su mano izquierda se mantenia en la puerta-.

-Etto... -"¿porque tengo que hablarle yo primero?", se reprocho internamente- nada.

-Claro... -Subio finalmente al lado del conductor, y esta a la parte trasera-.

-¡¿Feliz? -Le pregunto con enfado a su padre, al tiempo que bajaba del auto y se dirijia atrás. Ren tan solo sonrio triunfal-.

000000

-¡Arg! ¡estoy cansado! -Se quejo Inu al dia siguiente-.

Este se encontraba tendido en el sofa de la sala, mientras Kagome y la señora Hana preparaban la comida, y el señor Ren escribia en su laptop sobre la mesa.

-Mejor vete recuperando -Le espeto el hombre-.

-¡Keh! -Espeto con fastidio-.

-Esta noche tambien iremos a cenar, pero con unos compañeros de mi trabajo -Le aclaro, provocando que el pelinegro se ofuscara.

-¡No! ¡estoy cansado!... ademas, el lunes tengo un partido de beisbol, ¡debo descanzar! -Se acomodo aun mas en el sofa-.

-Vamos, anoche no te quejabas. Hasta bailaste con Kag -Intento convencerle-.

-Pero... ¡diablos! ¡no debi hacer eso!...

-¿Ah no? -Kagome habia escuchado la conversación, y creyendo que Inu se arrepentia de bailar con ella, le miro como diciendole "muerete idiota" y volvio a la cocina-.

-Hijo... no tienes tacto con las mujeres -Le espeto Ren a Inu, aparentando sabiduria-.

-¿Tu crees? -Hablo sarcasticamente- si le dijecen la verdad, seria mas facil para mi... -Susurro con algo de tristeza- ¿cuando se lo piensan decir? -Le miro a los ojos-.

-Etto... -Desvio la vista buscando algún pretexto- ¡querida! -Fue hacia su esposa, que acababa de entrar a la sala- ¿Recuerdas a la señora de Ikeda kun?

-!Hey! ¡no me ignores!

-Ella nos invito a aquel asado ¿recuerdas? -Se la llevo a la cocina nuevamente-.

"¡Viejo tramposo!... niciquiera tiene compasión por mi..."

Se levanto y observo la figura de la azabache por una de las ventanas, ella colgaba un par de trapos mojados bajo el sol, y una suabe brisa mecia sus cabellos.

"Kagome... te amo tanto... mi Kagome...", sonrio con algo de amargura.

000000

Ya entrada la noche, Inuyasha esperaba con su tipica impaciencia a que Kagome estubiera lista.

-Demonios... -Observaba molesto el reloj de su muñeca-.

-Calmate. Tu madre tampoco esta lista, ten paciencia -intento de apaciguarlo su padre, quien se dispuso esperar a su esposa a un lado del pelinegro-.

Como todos los hombres, Inuyasha no entendia porque se demoraban tanto, si tan solo debian vestirce, peinarce, colocarce algunos accesorios y ya, ni que fueran a conocer al papa.

-¡Vamos! ¡me vuelvo viejo! -Gritaba hacia las escaleras-.

-Calma, asi no conseguiras nada.

-¡Kagome...! -Y nuevamente ahi estaba ella-.

Un hermoso vestido rojo que enmarcaba su cuerpo, con sutiles bordados en forma de mariposas negras sobre el pecho, y suabes olas en la parte baja. Sus ondulados cabellos sujetos con una traba, dejando algunos jugetear sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos suabemente delineados, y sus perfectos labios, ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, eran cubiertos con un suabe brillo rosa, dandole un toque distintivo y muy femenino.

"Perfecta...", penso Inuyasha. Pero creyendo que su padre le robaria las palabras de la boca, le miro, mas nada que decia.

Kagome llego a la parte baja de la escalera sin esperar ningun alago, la verdad es que milagros por parte de su primo, no hayaba caso en esperar.

-Bien, voy por Hana. Ya se ha tardado mucho -El señor Ren subio las escaleras, dejando solos a los tortolos-.

"Etto... ¿que le digo?... algo que no suene muy elaborado... este..."

-Inuyasha... -Le hablo Kag sin mirarlo-.

-¿Que? -Pregunto algo temeroso. Desde que lo mando al demonio con su fria mirada, no le habia querido dirijir la palabra-.

-Pronto sera el encuentro de beisbol contra la academia Haratake, ¿verdad? -Le pregunto sin ayar nada malo en el tema-.

-Eh... si -Le respondio, no muy convencido- Kag... -Aculto con algo de verguenza su rostro-.

-¿Que? -Le miro notando algo perturbante en el-.

-Yo... etto... no quice decir eso, yo... -La verdad era que aquella fria mirada de la azabache, le habia dolido, mucho mas de lo creia-.

-Pero... si no quieres bailar conmigo solo dilo -Le interrumpio-.

-¡No! yo... yo si quiero... a mi me gusta bailar contigo -Le confeso aun sin mirarle a la cara-.

-¿Enserio? -Se acerco a el, intentando creer lo que acababa de escuchar-.

-Etto... -El pelinegro no hayaba como expresarce sin dejar de ser "él", por lo que...-.

-¿Listos? -Les interrumpio la señora Hana cuando bajab las escaleras siendo seguida por su esposo, mientras les miraba con picardia-.

-S-si... -Respondieron al unisono-.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... solo la trama y personajes extra me pertenecen... XD**

"No tanto"

El sol se asomo entre las colinas y la vista empañada de una pelinegra, se mantenia fija en dos tranquilos bultos sobre un colchón, en medio de un amplio campo, a un lado de la villa en que vivia.

Una sorprendida peliplateada se arrodillo junto a los bultos, que aunque cubiertos, denotaba las figuras de dos niños. Ella simplemente no lo podia creer, hace solo unos mintos, una mujer de cabellos platinados y ojos rojizos, habia transformado las figuras de sus padres en "eso", dos pequeños que se mantenian dormidos.

-Inna... -Un joven azabache se acerco a la pequeña, mirandole con una mezcla de lastima y pena-.

-Esto... ¿es lo mejor? -Pregunto con algo de calma la pequeña-.

-Si... -Respondio su niichan-.

-Vamos, Inna. Debes dormir, aunque sea un poco -Hablo finalmente la pelinegra, al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos-.

-¡No! -Salto Inna- Quiero esperar a que despierten -Sentencio-.

-Pero, Inna...

-¡Quiero esperar! -Gruño aguantando el solloso-.

-Bien -El joven se sento a un lado de la pequeña, y fue imitado por la pelinegra-.

000000

Una figura vestida de rojo se asomaba a lo lejos, y ella, solo la observaba. No sentia miedo, no estaba intranquila, ella sonreia con alegria. Aquel hombre no le haria daño, jamás lo haria, lo sabia muy bien. Dos hermosos ojos dorados le miraron... con amor, y...

¡Pitipit! ¡Pitipit! ¡Pitipit!...

La alarma del despertador de Kagome resono por su habitación, y algo aletargada su dueña la apago. Un sueño, habia sido un sueño ¿o no?

Se levanto intentando olvidar, pero habia sido tan vivido que lograba recordar la sensacion de la suabe brisa que rozaba su piel, el calor del sol sobre su cabello, la calidez de aquel hombre... Si, ya comenzaba a perder la cabeza, o por lo menos eso creyó ella.

Vestida para la escuela bajo a preparar el desayuno. No se sorprendio de no encontrar al pelinegro en la cocina, de hecho, el que no estubiece ahi era lo normal, asi que se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando el olor de las tostadas con huevo se esparcio por la casa, el gruñido del estomago de Inuyasha le hizo reaccionar. Se levanto con algo de lentitud, sacudio la cabeza en un intento de darce animos, y corrio al baño. Luego se vistio y finalmente bajo para probar el delicioso desayuno que habia preparado Kag.

-Mm... huele bien -Espeto al aire, cuando acababa de entrar a la cocina-.

Kagome terminaba de servir un par de tazas de dulce chocolate caliente, y este no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarle. La amaba, el lo sabia bien, pero... ella no lo sabia, no se lo podia decir como si tal cosa. Era algo importante, y debia allar el momento adecuado para hacercelo saber.

000000

-Y eso... luego desperte -Kagome acababa de contar su extraño "sueño", a su mejor amiga, Shi Hinagueshi-.

-Mm... si, es extraño.

-Lo peor es que ya van tres veces que sueño lo mismo, y la verdad... no se si sean sueños -Le confeso su preocupación-.

-Pues, talves es un recuerdo de tu vida pasada -Intento darle una de sus extrañas explicaciones-.

-Tu y tus extrañas maneras de animar -La azabache solo sonrio. Su querida amiga siempre intentaba ayar algun despojo de reencarnacion en cada persona que conocia-.

-Bueno, es una idea. Ademas, ese tipo de rojo podria ser cualquiera.

-Si, aunque me dio la sensacion de que era Inuyasha -Hablo algo mas bajo, ya que su primo, podria oirle con facilidad, incluso al encontrarce al otro lado del salon-.

-¿Enserio? -Shi se acerco aun mas, intrigada a lo que podria llegar aquel relato-.

-Bueno... solo me parecio, osea... el tambien tiene sueños extraños... -intento justificarce- y pues... me dijo que aparece vestido de rojo, asi que... talves me deje influenciar, ya sabes, inconcientemente -Sus palabras no lograron convencer a Shi-.

-Claro... lo que tu digas -Si bien podia estar equivocada, observo un poco al pelinegro y este, luego de un minuto le miro, casi presintiendo que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima-.

000000

A eso de las tres de la tarde, Kagome observaba el azul del cielo, sentada en una banca del jardin principal de la escuela, mientras aguardaba a su primo. Para su fortuna, este le habia pedido que le esperace, ya que tenia "algunos" asuntos que resolver. Entre las reuniones del consejo estudiantil, las precticas de futbol, beisbol y boxeo... Si, tendria que esperar bastante.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡el director te busca!

-¡Inuyasha! ¡el informe del ultimo festival!

-¡Inuyasha! ¡el presupuesto para la graduación!

-¡Inuyasha! ¡el viernes hay partido!

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Genji de la escuela Seiou, te acaba de enviar un reto!

-¡Inuyasha...!

-¡Inuyasha...!

-¡Inuyasha!

-¡¿Que? -Repondio con exedido fastidio al ultimo "idiota" que le habia hablado, y justamente cuando disponia a irse. Mas al voltear...-.

-¡No me grites asi! ¡Te he esperado durante horas! -Kagome le respondio de igual forma-.

-Yo... Gomen -Apoyo su frente contra los lockers- estoy... cansado... -Aunque no ganaria nada justificandose, no tenia energias ni para pelear con sus pensamientos-.

-¡Wow! te ves fatal...

-¿Tu crees? -Le pregunto con sarcasmo-.

-Bueno, mas de lo mormal -Sonrio burlona-.

-Ah... ya vamonos -Cuando se disponia a salir por las amplias puertas de la escuela, siendo seguido por Kagome...-.

-¡Inuyasha sempai! -Una voz masculina detubo su andar-.

-Ya, calmate... -Kag intento apaciguar la aura oscura que comenzaba a envolver a Inu-.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Ya te vas? -Le pregunto un joven castaño, siendo que Inu le daba la espalda-.

-Dame... una buena razon para no golpearte -Inuyasha volteo y le miro con fastidio y un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha-.

-Ocurrio un accidente...

000000

-¡Por kami! -Kagome se apoyo en el pecho de Inu, con gruesas lagrimas agolpandoce en sus ojos-.

-¿Como fue? -Le pregunto Inu a uno de sus compañeros, siendo que acababan de llegar al hospital-.

-Segun dicen, cruzaba la calle y un imbecil la arroyó...

-¡No!... -Solloso Kagome aferrandoce aun mas a su primo-.

-Dime que detubierón al tipo...

-No, pero... algunos testigos anotaron su patente... no tardarán en encontrarlo...

-¡Shi! -Solloso Kag-.

La mejor amiga de Kagome se encontraba en medio de una cirugia, a causa del ya mencionado accidente, y ellos solo podian esperar dando el espacio a la familia de Shi Hinagueshi, aquella que habia sido y seria de gran importancia en la vida de ambos.

000000

-¡Hey! ¿Que te ocurrio? -Un joven de 23 años, de cabello azabache, le hablo a Inna cuando esta se hayaba en la cima de las largas escaleras del templo Higurashi-.

-Nandemonai... -Respondio con su usual frialdad, evitando que este continuara viendo una par de moretones que teñian sus brazos-.

-¡Inna! -Le quizo regañar, más esta continuo su camino hacia la casa, ignorando cualquier palabra proveniente de su Oniichan-.

Con algo de tristeza en su mirar y luego de meditarlo por varios minutos, se dirijio a la bodega del templo, y extrajo una extraña tela roja desde el fondo de una caja. Hace mas de una hora, habia presenciado como un idiota atropellaba a una joven castaña de su escuela, mas cuando se dejo llevar por la curiosidad y vio de quien se trataba, se sintio extraña.

-¿Será... culpa? -Pregunto al aire-.

Sin darce una respuesta clara, cerro los ojos y comenzo a desvestirce en aquel lugar, cambiando su uniforme por aquellas telas. Para cuando termino de colocarcelas, una mujer algo mayor de cabellos que aun se notaban castaños, se acerco a la entrada y le observo con cierto orgullo.

-Eres una digna hija de tus padres, Inna -Aquella ropas se habian ajustado a su tamaño, lo que le trajo recuerdos a la mujer-.

-Solo será un entrenamiento -Intento mentirle o mas bien mentirce-.

-Lo que tu digas -La mujer se retiro a paso tranquilo.

Poco despues, una figura de cabellos plateados salio de un salto de aquella bodega, internandoce en la penumbra de la noche que comenzaba a caer.

000000

Durante toda la mañana, Inuyasha Sabeyima corrio de arriba para abajo, literalmente, siendo que subia y bajaba las escaleras de la escuela, porque; debia presentar la peticion formal del gimnacio, ya que los de tercero pretendian organizar un baile de graduacion; debia participar en los entrenamientos de beisbol y soccer; debia darle una paliza a un tal Genji de la academia Seiou; y debia prestar atencion en clases y anotar todo, para luego prestarle los apuntes a Kag.

Ya terminando la tarde se disponia a ir en busca de Kagome, al bendito hospital donde se habia empecinado en estar, con la idea de no dejar sola a Shi. Cuando, al cruzar uno de los jardines de la escuela, con el penzamiento de buscar sus cosas e irse, logro oir el azote de "algo" contra una pared y torpes risas de algunos chicos.

-¡¿Que ocurre perra? ¡Ya no puedes levantarte!

-¡Levantate! -Se asomo por una esquina, y vio con aquella molesta sensacion oprimiendole el pecho, a un grupo de chicos que pateaban "algo", que estaba en el piso-.

Para su fortuna, no lograba ver lo que era. Solo podia suponer que era una "perra", por las palabras de los tipos, mas cuando se disponia a alejarce un potente olor a sangre, que no era precisamente canina, le espanto. No tenia dudas, aquel olor... era sangre humana.

000000

-Tardaste -Le espeto Kagome al pelinegro, ambos salian del hospital-.

-Si, lo siento -Respondió sin mirarle-.

-Esta tarde... he vuelto a sentirme enferma -Informo-.

-¿Enserio? -Le miro con sorpresa, el habia sentido igual-.

-Si, deberia ir al medico ¿no?

-Si -"Yo tambien", pensó-.

Al entrar a la casa, Inuyasha subio a su habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces se dejo caer en la cama. Si, despues de tantos dias agetreados, preferia tomar un descanzo.

-¡Inuyasha, ven a cenar! -Apenas habia cerrado los ojos, y aquella dulce voz le llamo-.

Con su habitual pereza, fue hacia el comedor y se sento en la mesa. Mientras no se pelearan, todo estaria bien. Observo la sabrosa cena preparada por su querida Kagome, pero el sueño le hacia la guerra. Se froto los ojos y luego de pestañear varias veces, comenzo a comer con cierta desgana. A pesar del hambre, su cansancio hiba ganando.

Kagome le observaba confundida, la verdad es que no sabia si reir o llorar. Simplemente, la cara de cansado de su primo le llamo con enormidad la atención.

Observandole en silencio, Kagome se fijo en algo extraño. Ella sabia muy bien que aquel dia el habia tenido un encuentro contra un tal Genji, pero eso no explicaba los raspones que tenia en los nudillos.

-¿Como te hiciste eso? -Le pregunto luego de haberlo pensado varios minutos-.

-¿Que cosa? -Respondio distraido-.

-Eso... -Indico sus nudillos-.

-Etto... -Observo algo avergonzado sus manos- Hoy, en boxeo... -Mintio-.

-¿Porque mientes? -Este la miro y luego desvio la vista. No le podia contar como se habia herido asi mismo... por cobarde-.

-No miento... -Volvio a mentir-.

-Claro que mientes. Para pelear ocupas guantes, es imposible que te raspes de esa forma los nudillos -Le reclamo con coraje-.

-Kagome... no quiero pelear, enserio -Sujeto con cansancio su cabeza-.

-Entonces no me mientas -Esta vez su voz casi habia sido un solloso-.

-Kag... -Esta se levanto e intento irse, mas Inu le sujeto- Lo siento... tan solo... -Ella no le miraba-.

-Tan solo ¿que? ¿estas cansado?... Siempre es lo mismo... -Le reclamo con pena, se safo de su agarre y subio a su habitación-.

-¡Demonios!

000000

Varios minutos despues, con la vajilla limpia y todo en su lugar, Inuyasha subio y frente a la puerta de Kag penso en la forma correcta de disculparce, en contarle... no, eso no. Pero no podia dejar que siguiera enfadada, a pesar del sueño que le calcomia las ideas.

-Kagome -Entro y la vio sentada sobre su cama, con un album de fotos cerca, y la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas-.

-¿Qué quieres? -Pregunto sin mirar-.

-Lo siento -Cerro la puerta tras de si y se sento en el suelo junto a la cama- No quiero mentirte. ¿No puedes esperar a que... a que tenga el valor de decirte las cosas?

-Siempre me mientes.

-No me gusta hacerlo.

-Pero lo haces.

-... yo... -Ella tenia razon. Aunque no le gustace mentir, lo hacia. Mentia, le mentia a los chicos que le preguntaban por ella, le mentia a los profesores cuando estos le preguntaban si habia estudiado, le mentia a las chicas que se le declaraban, diciendo estar con otra persona, siempre, de una u otra forma, las mentiras termianban siendo su escapatoria-.

El silencio se cernio sobre ellos. La respiracion calma de Kagome, su olor, aquel suabe olorsito salado que se habia impregnado en su rostro, su calidez, ella... era su vida.

-No te enfades conmigo... yo solo... solo intento que estemos bien, que no hayan mas peleas, que sonrias... ¡Maldicion!... ¡nada de lo que hago funciona!... -Los estupidos intentos de llamar la atencion de ella, no eran mas que eso, "intentos"- ¿No te das cuenta?... ¿no lo entiendes? ¿verdad? -Susurro-.

-¿De que hablas? -Finalmente observo a Inu, pero este le daba la espalda-.

-Yo... Kagome yo... -Volteo y se vio en aquellos ojos chocolate, aquellos ojos que amaba tanto. ¿Porque no lograba deciscelo? ¿porque ella no lo veia? ¿acaso no era obvio? ¿no se deslumbraba con su sola presencia? ¿sus ojos no brillaban al verle reir? ¿acaso no era él, el que teñia sus mejillas al enfadarla? ¿porque era tan dificil?-.

Ella no lo comprendia, Inuyasha tenia su vista perdida en sus ojos. Le miraba... ¿deseoso?, pero, ¿de que?. Impulsado por sus deseos hacia la azabache, se acerco mas y mas, lentamente... hasta la boca de Kagome.

000000

Caminaba solo con rumbo hacia la escuela, comenzando asi su nuevo dia de deberes. Esperando en un semaforo, no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente la noche anterior. Aquel suabe roze en los labios de la azabache... ¡Por kami! ¡la beso y esta no se nego!... aunque... su mirada no era feliz.

-¡Diablos! -Continuo su camino-.

Nuevamente, su dia fue agetreado. Sin embargo, una cosa salia de lo normal. A poco de entrar al salón, su vista recayo sobre Inna, a quien todos observaban con un enorme signo de pregunta sobre la cabeza.

Con las dudas nacientes, se dirijio a su pupitre frente a ella, le observo y esta tan solo le ignoraba. Sobre su rostro, exactamente a un lado de su oreja derecha, un parche cubria una herida, que al parecer, no era para nada pequeña.

-¿Qué te ocurrio, Taisho? -Se digno a preguntarle luego de varios minutos observandole-.

-Nandemonai... -Respondio secamente, sin siquiera verle a la cara-.

Pero... Inuyasha no se quedaria tranquilo. El mismo olor a sangre del dia anterior, emanaba desde aquella azabache, que extrañamente, le comenzaba a recordar a Kagome.

Al fin, el dia termino, pero saliendo de la escuela se preguntaba... ¿si estaria bien ir por Kag? Despues de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, temia que le mandara al demonio. Asi que le envio un mensaje de texto.

El celular de Kagome vibro silenciosamente en su bolsillo. Acababa de dejarlo ahi, cuando salia del hospital y deteniendoce en la parada del autobus lo leyo.

_**Ya termine aqui**_

_**¿Quieres que vaya por ti?**_

_**Es tarde, te podria ocurrir algo.**_

_**Inuyasha.**_

¿Inuyasha preocupado?. Bueno, era comprensible, pero... Toco sus labios. Aquel beso ¿en verdad habia ocurrido? pero... ¿por que? Son primos, eso no... no deberia ser.

El celular de Inuyasha sono, y este rapidamente abrio el mansaje.

_**No es necesario**_

_**Ya voy a casa.**_

_**Kagome.**_

Se sintio un tonto, no debio preguntarle, era ovio que ella no le quiciera ver. Para Kagome eran primos, y eso, era suficiente para que no existiera nada entre ellos.

"Somos primos... somos primos. Inuyasha... esta confundido, si, confundido... confundio su cariño de primo con algo mas...", sonrio ante su equivoca respuesta. "Si, cuando llegue a casa, le dejare en claro que esta pasandoce de la raya... que esta confundido. Eso hare". Kagome se sentia segura de las acciones que tomaria, pero... no podia evitar el sentirce extraña. Aunque se lo negaba, el cariño hacia inuyasha era mucho mas grande, y mucho mas fuerte.

Ya en la casa, Inuyasha prefirio dejarce llevar, y con un abrigo en mano salio a encontrarce con Kag.

"La bese... ella no se quedara tranquila, yo... yo debo demostrarle que mis sentimientos son sinceros, que no es un juego".

Cuando Kagome bajo del autobus, se encontro con Inuyasha. Caminaron en silencio. A pesar de estar agotado, para el era mas importante su Kagome, que descanzar o preocuparce de sus deberes.

-Mañana le dan el alta a Shi -Anuncio con alegria luego de unos minutos-.

-¡Que bien! ¿A qué hora? -Siguio la conversación, aunque no debian evitar el tema, al menos alivianaban la tension-.

-A eso de mediodia. Inu...

-¿Q-que? -Respondio con algo de nerviosismo-.

-Los padres de Shi, me contaron... que aquel sujeto que la arroyo fue arrestado.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, el mismo dia del accidente... alguien... lo amordazo y lo dejo frente a la comisaria -Ante lo ultimo Inuyasha se detubo en seco-.

-¡¿Khe? ¡eso es imposible! -Exclamo con real sorpresa-.

-Pero, ocurrio... -Kagome volteo y le observo con cierta intriga- Segun me contaron, el sujeto estaba espantado diciendo cosas de haber visto a un demonio con forma humana... termino por pedirles perdon y se hizo cargo de los gastos del hospital, tambien... quizo ver a Shi y le pidio perdón... -Desvio la vista inmersa en sus pensamientos- Eso fue muy extraño de ver...

-Me estas mintiendo ¿no? -Pregunto cayendo en que podria estarce vengando-.

-Si, Inuyasha, soy tan mentirosa como tu -Continuo su camino-.

-Ah... esta bien, lo admito, miento hasta por los codos ¡¿feliz? -Le espeto con fastidio-.

-No te oi...

-¡Soy un mentiroso! -Grito y Kagome le sonrio burlona-.

-Tonto -Entraron a la casa e Inuyasha cansado de subir escaleras, se dejo caer en el sofa- ¿Me ayudas con la cena? -Pregunto junto a su oido la azabache, lo que provoco que una fuerte corriente electrica le recorriera el cuerpo-.

-Alzo la vista y con una ceja alzada le respondio- Estoy cansado Kag, hazlo sola -.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sabes que no es mi culpa tu cansancio! -Le reclamo- ¡Nadie te manda a estar metido en todo!

-Kagome... -Hablo con su cara metida en una almohada del sofa, y esta se acerco-.

-¿Que? -Inu le miro-.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer? -Pregunto sin rodeos, haciendo que la azabache se sonrojara levemente-.

-¿Porqué me lo preguntas? Son tus asuntos ¿no? -Se dirijio a la cocina, ignorando por completo la cara de fastidio del pelinegro-.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿No me vas a ayudar? -Grito con exasperación-.

-¡Son tus problemas!

-Dime ¿qué hago? -Insistio estando tras ella en la cocina-.

-¿Qué gano con decirtelo? -Refuto ella-.

-Te are caso... -La dejo helada, ¿acaso hablaba enserio?- Lo que me digas... se que es por mi bien.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Inuyasha Sabeyima? -Se mofo-.

-Hablo enserio -Se acerco al rostro de ella-.

-Yo... -Desvio la vista. No podia ser que Inu la intimidara de esa forma-.

-Dime... ¿Qué es lo mejor? -La acorralo contra un mesón-.

-¿Poqué te uniste a esos clubes? -Le pregunto, aun sin mirarle a la cara-.

-Pues... "por ti" porque soy bueno en deportes -Mintio-.

-Pero... ¿y el comite?

-"Por ti" Pues... yo... -No tenia una escusa fiable-.

-¿Qué te gusta más? -Se armo de valor y le miro a los ojos-.

-"Tu" Eh... "Tu Kagome" etto... -Se habia perdido en aquellos ojos- El boxeo... "y tu"... y el comite -Si, ya no podia evitar mentir-.

-Pues... deja el soccer y el tenis -Por un estupido impulso se mordio el labio inferior, pero se regaño internamente al ver que Inu se acercaba mas, observando sus labios- Bien -Le alejo- Tienes hambre ¿no? hare la cena...

000000

Al dia siguiente, Kagome asistio a la escuela y se puso al dia. Se habia propuesto aclarar las cosas con su primo, pero... no era capaz de hablarle de... "eso". Por lo que dejo que este se ocupara de solcionar sus "problemitas".

-¡No! ¡Sabeyima sempai! -La atención de la azabache fue atraida por las voces a coro del equipo de beisbol. A penas habia comenzado el primer receso, e Inuyasha fue con decision hasta sus compañeros, y les anuncio su "retiro"- ¡No!...

-¡Lo siento, es definitivo! -Intentaba disculparce el palinegro, mas la escena que media escuela observaba, no le ayudaba en nada-.

Los jugadores del equipo, le seguian en tropa por todo el patio, sin darle la soledad que necesitaba. En otras palabras, imaginence a un grupo de casi treinta tontos, siguiendo a un muchacho de quince años, de aqui para alla, por los terrenos de una escuela. Si fueran chicas no seria tan patetico.

Ya en el segundo receso, Inuyasha volvio a provocar la misma patetica escena, solo que con el equipo de futbol.

-¡Inuyasha sempai! -Vitoreaban los infelices-.

Todo la escuela ya se habia enterado de las escenitas que habia protagonizado el "As", y ya en el ultimo receso, no habia alumno que no se preguntara por el.

Kagome, quien aun sonreia burlona por el "Show" que se arrimo su primo, subio a la azotea con una sopa instantanea en sus manos.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Pregunto mirando al tejado de la salida-.

-Si... -Una de las manos de Inu se estiro hacia ella y recibio la sopa-.

-La acabo de preparar, ten cuidado...

-¡Au!...

-... con quemarte -Completo la frase al tiempo que soltaba su dulce risa- ¡Hay, Inuyasha! ¡Solo tu logras que me carcajee asi!

-Claro... -El susodicho rodo los ojos, y continuo comiendo-.

Kagome le observo aun incredula. En verdad le habia hecho caso, sin importar la humillacion de ser perseguido por sus ahora "ex-compañeros de equipo", lo habia hecho.

-¿Me siguen buscando? -La voz de Inu le trajo nuevamante a la tierra-.

-Creo que aun mantienen la esperanza...

-Ah... -De un salto Inu quedo a un paso de la azabache- ¿Porque no entienden el significado de no?

-Talves... si les explicaras.

-Se los explique, pero... ya viste que no entendieron -Se alejo hacia el borde, contemplando con pesar las canchas de sus ahora "ex-equipos"-.

-Inu... hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaria hablar contigo -Un potente calosfrio recorrio la espina del pelinegro-.

-¿Q-que cosas?... -Pregunto algo temeroso-.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... solo la trama y personajes extra me pertenecen... XD**

"Remembranza"

Con el avance de los minutos, que poco a poco se hicieron horas, los aldeanos fueron haciendoles compañia en la espera espectante de aquellas diminutas figuras. La sacerdotiza Kaede se mantenia a un lado de los jovenes, mientras que Rin, la joven que vivia con ellos, trataba de que los aldeanos mantubieran una distancia prudente con el lugar del suceso.

A eso de medio dia, aquellas figuras se comenzaron a mover con algo de pereza, y los dorados ojos de Inna se empañaron ante la espectación.

El primero en despertar fue el pequeño peliplateado, quien se frego los ojos ante el sol que les cubria. Observo ya sentado a todos los extraños, fijo su vista en los tres primeros rostros, para luego saltar de su lugar y mirarles con asombro. Una mezcla de tristeza y decepcion se hizo presente en los jovenes. Simplemente no lograban explicarce el por que de aquella reaccion.

-¡¿Quiénes son? -Pregunto el pequeño peliplateado-.

-¿N-no nos reconoces? -Yang le pregunto en respuesta-.

-¡Feh! ¡¿qué cosas? -Observo a la mas pequeña, y un olorcito salado se le impregno en la nariz-.

000000

Suabes risas le despertarón. Con algo de pereza se levanto de su comodo futon. Ya saliendo de la cabaña, observo el corretear de un joven azabache y una pequeña paliplateada. El sol apenas se asomaba y ellos parecian estar ignorantes de ello.

Al percatarce de la insistente mirada de ella, detubieron su juego y le obserbaron con amplias sonrisas.

Sin saber en que momento se acerco, un hombre le abrazo desde atras, y susurro...

... Te amo...

De un momento a otro todo se volvio negro, su cuerpo caia, ella lo sentia bien, y con un fuerte susto deperto. No se allaba fuera de ninguna cabaña, en lugar de eso, permanecia sentada en la misma cama en que se habia dormido la noche anterior.

Aun con el corazón acelerado, corrio hacia el baño y sin mucho pensarlo arranco sus ropas y dejo que el agua fria le trajera de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Kagome! -La voz de Inuyasha fue el ultimo impulso que necesitaba-.

-¡Ya voy! -Sin perder tiempo, cerro la llave y envuelta en una toalla se asomo por la puerta-.

-¿Estas bien? -El pelinegro detubo su andar y le miro con preocupacion-.

-Si, no te preocupes -Intento calmarlo, mas este acaricio sus rosadas mejillas para luego apoyar su frente contra la de ella-.

-¿Segura? -Insistio-.

-Que estoy bien, no seas necio -Se escabullo en dirección a su habitación-.

000000

Caminando hacia la escuela, Inuyasha no dejaba de preguntarce ¿porqué Kagome no habia tocado "aquel tema"?, siendo que en lugar de ello, le habia contado lo de sus "extraños sueños"... Por una parte podria estarle probando, o talvez deseaba realmente olvidarlo, pero... ¿cómo podria "el" olvidar lo ocurrido?, si niciquiera se arrepentia.

Sin dirijirce palabra alguna, Inuyasha y Kagome entraron al salon saludando mecanicamente a cada compañero que topaban. A poco de sonar la campana, la clase de historia con en profesor Ootoshi comenzo, sin embargo, Inuyasha cayo en cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

Observando por sobre su hombro, se extraño de no ver los ambarinos ojos de Inna Taisho, observandole con frialdad.

-¿Qué extraño?... -Susurro mas para el que para algun oyente-.

-¿Qué cosa?... -Pregunto Kag, siendo que solo ella le habia escuchado-.

-Taisho no ha llegado...

-¿Qué?... -Ante aquella respuesta, volteo un poco asustada y alzando la vista lo confirmo- ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?...

-Talves... y talves llegue mas tarde... mejor concentrate...

-Mira quien lo dice... el que noto en seguida su ausencia...

-Kag...

-¿Qué? solo recalco lo ovio...

-¡Que te concentres! -Intento en vano susurrar suabe-.

-¡No me ordenes! ¡no eres mi jefe! -Tambien lo intento, pero solo era un intento-.

-¡Hazme caso!

-¡¿Con que cara?

-¡Con la unica que tengo!

-¡Porfavor!

-¡Que te voltees!

-¡No eres mi jefe!

-¡Kjm! -Inuyasha hubiece seguido refutando, pero Ootoshi hace bastante tiempo que se habia percatado de la escenita, y ya se allaba junto a ellos de brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada. De algun modo, los primitos Sabeyima habian vuelto a hacer de las suyas-.

-Jijii...

-¡Es tu culpa! -Alegaba el pelinegro. A ambos les habian hecho quedarce de pie en el pasillo, cargando dos baldes de agua-.

-¡Mia! ¡tu eres el que esta pendiente de Inna! ¡Ademas de que le llamas tan friamente...!

-¡Que tiene de malo! ¡no somos amigos!

-¡Lo serian, si no fueras tan poco amistoso!

-¡Yo! ¡pero si ella es la fria! ¡¿acaso eres ciega? ¡no ves las miradas casi asesinas que me da!

-¡Por favor! ¡exageras!

-¡Suficiente! ¡me arte! ¡quedate hablando sola!

-¡Hey!... -Inu se se alejo de ahi por el largo pasillo, hasta perderce de vista- ¡Baka!... lo van a ragañar...

000000

"Nuestra relación no deberia ser asi... discutiendo por cualquier cosa... cerca y lejos... no tiene sentido"

Inuyasha se alejaba ofuscado de aquel lugar, no sin antes tirar el agua de los baldes que aun llevaba en las manos por una ventana, y dejarlos en un rincon, fue hasta su lugar favorito... uno de los jardines de la escuela que habitualmente nadie usaba, con flores de diversas estaciones y un enorme arbol a donde solia esconderce cuando huia de sus fans en primer año.

Se acerco con el pensamiento de trepar y aclarar sus ideas entre las ramas, pero un familiar aroma le detubo. Observo aquel lugar con cierta extrañeza, hace bastante tiempo que no hiba ahi, pero... sabia perfectamente que aquel olor que se habia impregnado en su nariz, no estaba antes... Inna...

"¿Inna Taisho?... ¿porque?, no logro entender... reconoceria su olor aunque pasaran años, y aun asi... algo me dice... que asi ha sido..."

Sin comprender por completo sus propios pensamientos, se acerco y de un salto trepo hasta las ramas mas gruesas ocultas entre el follaje. Ahi, en el mismo lugar en que Inna se habia dispuesto a descanzar sin que el lo sospechara, una sensacion le invadio. Cerrando los ojos intento decifrar de que se trataba, pero, lo unico que logro... fue recordar...

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Otosan! -La vocesilla de una niña le llamo-.

-¿Yin? -Se encontraba frente a un majestuoso arbol, pero ante el llamado volteo y observo con ternura a la pequeña de cabellos negro ebano, de unos ocho a diez años, que le miraba esbosando un puchero de bebe-.

-¡Otosan! ¡Yang no me deja jugar con Rin! -Alego, y el aun sin saber como comprendia aquellas palabras, la alzo hacia el cielo-.

-Rin esta ocupada, ¿porque no juegas con Inna? -Le sonrio intentando apaciguar la molestia de aquella ojidorada que le miraba sin dejar de hacer pucheros-.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Porque no? -Le pregunto al tiempo que la acercaba con un brazo y acariciaba sus cabellos con el otro, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella-.

-¡Porque esta estudiando con Okasan! -Aquellas palabras le causaron gracia-.

**FINFLASHBACK**

-¿Qué...? -Abrio los ojos y la campana sono-.

Con cierta angustia bajo del arbol, y antes de alejarce le observo por ultima ves. No era la primera ves que pasaban extrañas imagenes por su cabeza, pero... poco a poco se hiban volviendo mas tangibles, mas reales...

"Como si hubiera ocurrido ayer..."

000000

-¡Ya se pelearon de nuevo! -Regaño Susuna Niwa a Kagome-.

-Y ahora viene la reconciliacion ¿no? -Pregunto Miki con cierto aburrimiento-.

-¡Ya dejenla! ¡es cosa de ella! -Intento intervenir Shi-.

-¡Lo que tu digas! -Respondieron al unisono y se alejaron con cara de pocos amigos-.

-Ah... -Suspiro la azabache-.

-No las tomes en cuenta... -La castaña se sento frente a ella- solo... pues, ellas no tienen perro que les ladre...

-¡Shi! -Se sonrojo ante el doble sentido de su amiga, que muy bien conocia-.

-Vamos Kag, ¿a quien intentas engañar? quieres al tonto de tu primo, y mucho más de lo que admites...

-Claro que le quiero... pero...

-Como "primos" -Le interrumpio- Siempre con lo mismo. ¿Si quiera te has fijado en como te mira?

-Yo... -Su rostro se volvio aun más rojo, siendo que niciquiera podia ver a los ojos de su querida amiga-

-Kag, te desea...

-¡No, no! ¡eso...! -Salto espantada-.

-Son "primos" -Volvio a restregarle la palabrita que siempre le excusaba-.

-¡Exacto!

-¿Siquiera estas segura de ello?

-¿Que...?

-Bueno... tu tienes cierto parecido con tu madre, pero Inu...

-¡Claro que somos primos!

-Si... Ren Sabeyima tiene el cabello castaño...

-Y mi tia Hana negro ebano... -Refuto-.

-Si, y los ojos pardo...

-Etto...

-Explicame como es que Inuyasha tiene los ojos marrones, si su padre los tiene azules...

-Eh... se salto generaciones...

-Kag... eso ni tu te lo crees -La verdad es que tenia razon, mas cuando Kagome pretendia continuar refutando-.

-¡Sabeyima san! -La voz de un profesor la distrajo-.

-¡Si! -Se levanto llendo hacia el, quien se encontraba en la puerta- ¿Qué ocurre Mouji sensei?

-Pues, me preocupas Sabeyima...

-¿Yo?

-Te fue muy bien en el examen anterior, pero tus antiguas calificaciones... me gustaria asegurarme que seguiras a vanzando y no retrocederas.

-No entiendo...

-Un tutor, creo que deberias tener uno... -Fue al grano-.

-¿Eh? -En eso Inuyasha entro por quella misma puerta, y aunque no tenia intenciones de tener algun contacto con la azabache-.

-¡Inuyasha! -Mouji sensei le detubo- ¡tu eres perfecto para el trabajo!

-¡¿Que? -Respondieron ambos con sorpresa-.

-Ayudaste a tu prima a estudiar para el examen pasado ¿verdad?

-Eh... si -Respondio dandoce cuenta a donde queria llegar el hombre-.

-¡Pues que mejor! Ayuda a Kagome reforzando en casa. Eso seria muy provechoso para ella, sobre todo...

-¡No, lo siento, estoy muy ocupado! -Volvio a salir del salón, sin siquiera mirar la cara de Kagome, quien se asusto con aquella reacción-.

-¿Qué... cosas? -El profesor tampoco entendia-.

-¡Imbecil!

-¿Ah?... eres tu -Inu permanecia recostado mirando el cielo, en uno de los jardines de la escuela cuando Kagome se acerco a el con su cara de "Me las pagaras"-.

-"¿Eres tu?"... ¡Que diablos pretendes tratandome asi! -El se cubrio el rostro con su antebrazo-.

-...

-¡Mirame cuando te hablo! -Se acerco aun mas con intenciones de darle una patada, mas este la esquivo moviendo un poco su torzo, y ella perdio el equilibrio cayendo torpemente sobre él-.

Se miraron con un leve sonrojo, más la posicion en que estaban era bastante compremetedora. La azabache tenia las piernas abiertas a la altura de las caderas del pelinero, y los brazos a ambos lados de su rostro.

-¿Qué pretendes? -Pregunto sin alejarce del rostro del-.

-¿No lo sabes? -Se quedaron mirando a los ojos largos minutos, sin cambiar de posicion y respirando el aire del otro-.

-Ba... ka... -Inuyasha la sujeto de las caderas y la cabeza, y cubrio la boca de ella con la suya antes de que intentara alejarce. Ella... se dejo llevar-.

Lo que comenzo como un tierno roze, poco a poco se volvio mas apasionado, mas hambriento. Olvidando la necesidad de respirar, comenzaron a explorar la boca del otro, en un juego desconocido y a la ves familiar, rozaron sus lenguas deseosos de mas, de quedarce asi toda la vida. La suabe y dulce sensación que les invadia no daba cabida a dudas, se amaban y sus cuerpos no evitaban reaccionar ante ello.

Sin proponercelo, las manos de Inuyasha comenzaron a explorar bajo la bluza de Kagome, mientras que ella se aferraba a su camiza, la cual poco despues comenzo a desabotonar. Neceistaban el aire, pero tambien se necesitaban. Respirando con dificultad, mantubieron sus bocas unidas, rozandoce mas y mas, ardiendo, queriendo unirce. Pero el mismo momento provoco el quiebre.

Tanto roze exito al pelinegro y sin quererlo su miembro palpitante la asusto, trayendola devuelta a la tierra.

-No... Inuyasha... -Intentaba safarce de su agarre, pero este la acercaba mas como si de un juego se tratara- ... ¡No! -Finalmente logro despertarle y sin poder contenerce, se alejo de ahi corriendo dejando a Inu con una molesta ereccion y el sabor de su boca aun a flote-.

-Maldicion... -Murmuro-.

000000

El dia continuo avanzando, no se hablaban ni miraban, a pesar de que sabian muy bien donde estaba el otro. Inuyasha encargado de asistir al consejo estudiantil, y Kagome intentando disimular su verguenza frente a Shi.

"¡Diablos!... por poco y... no, no... con Inuyasha, no!", pensaba a cada momento.

-¡Bien, confiesa! -Exijio Shi a Kagome cuando acabaron las clases y quedaron solas en el salón-.

-¿Q-q-que c-co-cosa? -Tartamudeo con suma torpeza-.

-¡Has estado actuando raro casi todo el dia! ¡y no me digas que nada! ¡te conosco! -Se sento sobre el escritorio del maestro y le miro con el seño fruncido-.

-N-nandemonai... -La azabache termino por guardar sus cosas y cerro el bolso-.

-¡Kagome Sabeyima! ¡no intentes tomarme por tonta! ¡Te conosco! -Insistio-.

-No... no ocurrio nada... -Le miro con evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

-Kagome... -Intento bajar el tono- ¿Ocurrio algo cuando fuiste tras Inuyasha?

¡En el clavo!... pero ella no lo podia saber, no aun.

-Yo...

En eso entro Inuyasha sin ciquiera fijarce en las jovenes, y pasando tras Kagome tomo sus cosas y se marcho. Ambas quedaron heladas por un momento, y luego Kagome bajo el rostro sintiendoce una tonta y queriendo llorar.

-Kag... -Shi se le acerco y la abrazo-.

Esta joven de cabellos castaños, siempre demostro un cariño fraternal a Kagome, y de algun modo, sabia comprender sus silencios, tanto asi, que no le pregunto mas por el tema y le llevo a su casa. Su intinto le decia que esa noche, los primos Sabeyima no podrian dormir bajo el mismo techo.

000000

-¡No te preocupes! -Shi intentaba quitarle el peso al asunto-.

-D-demo...

En la amplia habitacion de Shi Hinagueshi, Kagome observaba algo ofuscada a la susodicha, ya que a pesar de ser invitada, no le gustaba quedarce viendo como era instalada una cama para que pasara la noche ahi.

La familia Hinagueshi, vivia en una mansion estilo europea, a unos 20 minutos de la escuela, pero a diferencia de las comunes personas acaudaladas, ellos eran muy amables y considerados con los demas, sin importar su situacion economica. No alardeaban de su fortuna, ni esperaban a que alguien mas hiciera las cosas, de hecho, la unica persona que les ayudaba, era la nana de Shi, Misa Kogami, quien se preocupada de la comida, pero practicamente era miembro de la familia.

-Ya, relajate... -La castaña golpeo con algo de brosquedad la espalda de Kagome, provocando que casi se fuera en punta a un lado de la ahora "su cama"-.

-¡Shi! -Se quejo-.

-Hace mucho que no te quedabas conmigo... -Le esboso un puchero-.

-Etto...

-Mi imouto me tenia abandonada... -Finjio llorar tras una almohada-.

-Shi... no, no llores...

-Jajajaj... ¿enserio me creiste? -Se burlo de ella, al tiempo que secaba una travieza lagrima que se asomo de tanta riza-.

-Mm!... -Kagome se sentia verdaderamente chantajeada, envaucada, utilizada... en fin, molesta-.

-Vamos, solo estaba actuando. Ves que mis clases de actuacion rinden frutos -Se dirijio a la puerta y le sonrio con alegria antes de salir-.

"Mejor no le digo que me daba pena venir... si sabe que en lugar de ello me la pasaba en casa con Inuyasha, o aveces esperando a que el idiota llegara de una... de sus citas..."

El hilo de sus pensamientos le llevo a donde no queria ir, Inuyasha. Lo ocurrido aquella mañana... no, no lograba asimilarlo. Inuyasha la deseaba y ella... tambien... Pero no se lo permitiria, el es su primo y ese echo no cambiara con especulaciones de Shi, o eso creia.

-¡Bien, aqui hay chocolate caliente y galletas! -Volvio la castaña con una bandeja en las manos, que luego coloco sobre su mesita- ¿Porque estas roja? -Le pregunto con entretencion. Kagome tenia la vista perdida en el suelo, y sus mejillas ardian- ¿Kag...?

-Eh... etto... estoy bien... -Mintio-.

-Claro... -Se sento en su cama, quedando a un metro de Kagome-.

-Shi... ¿tu crees que mis sueños...?

-Tienen que ver con tu vida pasada -La interrumpio, y aunque le molestaba el cambio de tema, no le insistiria- No exactamente, pero es una posibilidad.

-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre ello? -La miro aliviada de que no insistiera en lo anterior-.

-Pues, e averiguado cosas y termine por hacerme una idea -Confeso-.

-¿Enserio?... Cuentame.

-¿En verdad quieres saber? -Pregunto con extrañeza-.

-Bueno, ¿me cuentas o no? -Insistio-.

-Ok, si es lo que quieres...

000000

El dia siguiente era jueves, por lo que Kagome debia asistir a la escuela junto con Shi. Al asomarce hacia el salón, no se sorprendio de no ver a Inuyasha.

"Seguramente se quedo dormido..."

Mas la clase comenzo y ni rastro del pelinegro. Con el avanzar del dia, sus pensamientos se perdieron en el dia anterior. Asi mismo, analizo lo ocurrido... una bruta discucion que partio con la ausencia de Inna Taisho, quien ya estaba en la escuela... una reacción inesperada de Inuyasha, quien rechazo ayudarla a estudiar... besos y caricias ardientes... si algo debia admitir, es que le habia gustado demasiado ser tocada por el, sin embargo...

"Primos"...

Ya en el receso del almuerzo, Shi decidio intentarlo denuevo, en algun momento tendriá que contarle lo ocurrido, y aunque una parte de ella no le queria presionar, la otra se enfadaba con facilidad por la espera.

-Kagome... -La castaña se sento a un lado de ella en el piso de la azotea, siendo que la azabache no tenia apetito y habia decidido despejar su mente ahi-.

-... ¿Nani? -Respondio apenas-.

-¿En que... piensas? -Se arriesgo a preguntar. Kagome le miro con pena y luego volteo el rostro-.

-Shi... ayer... casi...

-¿Si?... -Intentaba animarle a continuar-.

-... Inuyasha y yo...

-...

-Casi tuvimos sexo...

Quedo helada, Shi no podia creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo... "¿casi?... ¿sexo?".

-Eh... dejame procesarlo... -Sujeto su cabeza, no sabia si querer matarlo era lo correcto, o tal ves gritar euforica de que al fin ocurriera algo entre ellos... pero decidio mantener la calma- ¿casi?

-Si... casi me deje llevar, demo... -Bajo la vista-.

-Lo detuviste... -Kag asintio- Eh... ¿que quieres que te diga?... pensé en mil posibilidades, pero... etto... no me lo esperaba... -La vio ocultar el rostro entre sus piernas- Kag... ¿lo amas?

-Si, demo...

-"Como primo", Kag, eso ya no sirve... -Le medio regaño- ¿Te toco?, digo... -Ella volvio a asentir-.

-Me beso y yo... le correspondi...

-Jeje...

-Comenzo a acariciar mi espalda y... cuando me di cuenta, sus manos... tocaba mi busto y...

-¿Y?...

-Etto... el...

-¿El?...

-Tenia una erección... -Susurro con enorme verguenza-.

-¡Wow!...

-Yo... ya no se que hacer...

-Mm...

La situacion era complicada, Kagome sentia que no podriá volver a lo que era antes... los dias junto al pelinegro, las risas, los enojos, las batallas interminables... todo, sentia que de alguna forma habia acabado.

-Si lo amas... talves, no me digas que no, pero... deberias decidir, si continuas esto... o intentas volver a lo de antes...

-Demo...

-Es tu decición -Le hablo con seguridad-.

-No puedo, yo... Inuyasha sigue siendo mi primo, lo conosco y... -Alzo la cabeza y le miro con amargura- ... de seguro solo juega conmigo... -Ante sus palabras, imagenes poco nitidas nublaron sus ojos...-.

**FLASHBACK**

La nieve caia mientras veia el horizonte, tres figuras se acercaban a ella corriendo entre tanta blancura, una mas alta que las otras, y el alivio se apoderaba de su corazón...

... En un rincón, veia dos niños cubiertos por mantas en un futon, siendo que se les acercaba y les arropaba... un hombre le llamaba...

-¡Kagome, vuelve a la cama!...

-Ya voy, y no grites... -Hablo ma sbajo que el-.

El sol le daba en la cara y sentia un gran alivio de tal calidez, algo le decia que la habia extrañado. En eso vio una pequeña se le acerco presurosa, logrando distinguir tan solo sus ropas... un kimono rojo con flores de cerezo...

-¡Okasan! -Escucho una infantil voz... ¿llamandola?-.

**FINFLASHBACK**

-¡Kagome! -La voz de Shi le despertó- ¿Qué te pasa? por un momento... ¿que...?

-No, Inuyasha y yo no podemos estar juntos... no de esa manera -Shi vio decicion y ... tristeza en aquella mirada- Se lo dire hoy -Al fin se puso en pie y se dispuso a volver al salón-.

000000

La casa de la familia Sabeyima se mantenia en silencio. Ningún plato fuera de su lugar, ninguna ropa en los tendederos, nadie paseandoce o gruñendo.

-¡Tadaima!... -Nadie respondio. Kagome acababa de entrar a la casa y ni luces de Inu- ¡¿Inuyasha? -Le llamo, pero nada-.

Extrañada, subio las escaleras y entro a su habitación. No sospecho al ver las cortinas cerradas y la oscuridad apoderandoce de su cuarto, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos de rechazo hacia su primo, y el intentar volver a lo anterior. En eso, se percato de la presencia de alguien, pero no alguien conciente.

Encendio la luz y vio a Inuyasha dormido sobre su cama, con su osito de peluche favorito sujeto en una mano, y el celular del susodicho en la otra. Algo molesta por la escena, se acerco e intento despertarle, mas al tocar el rostro de este, se asusto.

Intentando reaccionar corrió hacia el baño, lleno una fuente con agua fria y al volver hundio un trapo en ella, para luego ponerla en la frente del pelinegro. Si, Inuyasha ardia en fiebre.

Al sentir el frio del trapo, Inu habrio con pereza los ojos y vio el rostro preocupado de su Kagome.

-Kagome... -Susurro a penas-.

-Baka -Fue lo unico que le dijo, aunque a el le parecio ver traviezas lágrimas en sus ojos-.

Cuando la fiebre bajo, Kagome fue a la cocina y preparo una sopa. Inuyasha aun algo aletargado recordo lo que paso antes de despertar por la alarma de Kag, si bien se habia sentido un idiota al casi... pues eso, se encontraba mas molesto con el mismo que con Kagome por dejale con aquella... bueno, eso, por lo que habia esperado que le llamase, o le mandace algún mensaje, lo que no ocurrio.

Cuando habia llegado la mañana y el depertador le fastidio, intento levantarce de la comoda cama de la azabache, que a su parecer, le habia reconfortado en parte al oler a ella, pero no logro alejarce mucho, ya que su cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas debiendo volver a la cama.

Sin saber muy bien porque se sentia como un estropajo, se recosto nuevamente y enternecido tomo el oso de Kag. El se lo habia dado hace cinco años, cuando fueron a un festival, y ella... lo atesoraba. Ahi se durmio, olvidando por completo el mundo.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Su dulce voz le trajo de vuelta-.

-Hai... -Respondio al tiempo que se sentaba y la azabache le dejaba una bandeja sobre el regazo-

-¿Te ayu...?

-¡No!... -Le interrumpio y a pesar de que no fue su intencion hablar tan golpeado, vio como esta bajaba la vista- No es necesario -Comenzo a comer-.

No era la primera ves que esta le cuidaba, pero, con lo ocurrido anteriormente... le era dificil.

-Gomen, Kagome... -Esta levanto la vista algo confundida y vio un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro, que escondia su vista tras el flequillo-.

-Inu...

-No volverá a ocurrir -Continuo comiendo-.

"De alguna forma... no me siento feliz con ello"

-Atashi... -Se miraron un momento- Te ayudaré a estudiar... "Siempre... are todo por ti"

-Kagome le sonrio, ya que en verdad necesitaba olvidar lo malo- Arigatoo -Su sonriza aceleró el corazón de Inu-.

-Nee... "Gracias a ti... amor"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... solo los personajes extra y trama me pertenecen... XD**

"Extraña, extraño"

-¡Inna, se te hará tarde para la escuela!

-¡Ya voy!

Dentro de una tranquila habitación en la casa del templo Higurashi, decorada con suabes colores pastel, la joven Inna Taisho terminaba de vestirce para la escuela. Ese dia hiba a ser un viernes normal, o por lo menos para ella.

-¿Lista? -Un joven de unos 23 años, de cabellos azabache, ojos del mismo intrigante dorado que Inna, y bastante mas alto que la joven, le esperaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto a una castaña y algo mayor mujer, y tres tiernos gatitos que jugeteaban bajo ellos-.

-Si... no comiences a gruñir -Le espeto con cierta frialdad y se sento a un lado de el-.

-Si continuas asi, no llegaras a tu amada universidad -Le respondio con cierta sorna-.

-Y tu, no llegaras a tiempo -Señalo el reloj de la cocina, al tiempo que bebia de una ves el enorme vaso de leche, que le acababa de poner en frente la mujer-.

-¿Que? -Observo incredulo la hora señalada- ¡Diablos! -Se levanto de un salto, bebio el resto de cafe y sujeto con la mano derecha una tostada y con la otra una manzana, al tiempo que se despedia con un beso en la frente de su abuela. Ya con la tostada el la boca y su bolso marron cruzado sobre el pecho, desordeno los cabellos de Inna y huyo antes de que esta le quiciera devolver la mano-.

-¡Baka! -Grito la joven hacia la salida-.

-¡No vuelvas tarde, Yang! -Grito la mujer, para luego beber un poco de te- ¡Oh, una varita de te! ¡es de buena suerte! -Exclamo con algo de alegria, mientras que la azabache observaba con algo de intriga la portada del periodico sobre la mesa-.

_**"¡La brillante mente tras el exito de la compañia Tensseiga!"**_

Ya camino a la escuela se preguntaba a si misma, ¿si ese dia seria diferente?, pero, diferente ¿en que?.

Entro al salón, y como casi todas las mañanas desde hace ya varias semanas, Kagome fue hacia ella.

-¡Ohayo, Inna chan! -Le saludo-.

"¿En que momento cambio el "sama" por el "chan"?"

-Ohayo -Respondio secamente y dejo el bolso sobre su pupitre-.

-¡Hey! ¡Kagome! -Inuyasha llamo a la alegre azabache, antes de que comenzara con su igualmente alegre rutina de preguntas-.

-¡Ya voy! -Le reclamo y luego de una dulce sonrisa para Inna, fue al otro lado del salón, para saber ¿que queria su "primito adorado"?-.

"No cambian... el todo un posesivo y ella tan dulce y amable... Ah...", termino por suspirar con resignacion.

Ya en el primer receso de la mañana, se dirijia a su autoproclamado "rincon de lectura", auque ese dia no llebaba ningún libro, esperaba encontrarce con la habitual paz que le ayudaba a pensar.

-¡Taisho! -Una voz familiar detubo su andar-.

Volteo y observo sin expresion alguna a un joven de su edad, de cabellos marrones y arrogantes ojos azules.

-¿Si? -Pregunto sin demostrar su molestia-.

-¡¿Como "¿si?"? ¡cuida tu forma de hablarme, perra! -Se acerco a ella y le empujo, dejandola sentada en el suelo- ¿Quieres jugar? -Pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra. A lo que ella solo le observo impaciente-.

000000

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿Qué? -Respondio con cansancio siendo que al voltear, las calidas manos de Kag tocaron su frente-.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado... ¡de que me lo preguntes! ¡¿Cuando vas a entender? -Aparto con sutileza la mano de la azabache-.

-No seas asi, solo me preocupo.

-¡Si no me siento bien voy a la enfermeria y ya! ¡dejame...!

-¿Tranquilo?... -Le interrumpio y algo molesta le dio la espalda- ¿Tanto te molesto?

-Por Kami... tan solo... -La extraña sensacion que ya le colmaba volvio, y luego un aroma familiar le erizo los cabellos-.

-¿Inu? -Kagome le miro a los ojos y el sabia muy bien que sentia igual-.

-Ven, vamos a la enfermeria -Ambos se encaminaron a ahi-.-.

000000

-¿Como te hiciste esto, muchacha? -Le pregunto la enfermera de la escuela a Inna-.

-Me cai -Mintio-.

La enfermera acababa de comenzar a suturar una fea herida, de la mano derecha de la azabache, que hiba desde el dedo anular en la palma, hasta la muñeca. En eso, Inuyasha entro empujando a Kagome.

-¡Mas rapido!

-¡No seas bruto, Inuyasha!

-¿Y ustedes? -Les pregunto la enfermera, mas los ojos de ambos se enfocaron en la paciente-.

-Eh... Kag se siente mal -Repondio Inu-.

-Recuestate un momento, Kagome. Termino con Inna y te atiendo -Le señalo con amabilidad una de las camillas-.

-Si, gracias... Inna chan ¿qué le ocurrio? -Le pregunto al tiempo que se dirijia a la camilla, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima-.

-Me cai... -Respondio secamente, más observo a Inu quien la miraba con la nariz arrugada-.

"El olor", pensó Inna.

-¿Tu te sientes bien, Inuyasha? -Hablo nuevamente la enfermera-.

-Creo... que me quiere dar fiebre -Mintio, ya que no era lo que realmente le ocurria-.

-Bien, pues recuestate un momento -Le indico otra camilla-.

-Si, gracias -Finalmente alejo su vista de la joven, mas no podia evitar sentirce inutil-.

Algo, una especie de voz interna, le decia que estaba haciendo mal, que no hacia lo que debia... que... olvidaba algo o alguien... demasiado importante.

-Hey... -Le susurro Kag-.

-¿Eh? -La miro recostada en la otra camilla-.

-¿Qué haremos mañana?

-¿Mañana?

-Baka, mañana estará de vuelta tu mamá...

-¿Y eso que?

-¿Eres tonto o te haces?

-Kag... mejor descanza ¿si? -Intento hacerle el quite a comversaciones "inecesarias"-.

-Es que...

-¿Qué?

-Creo que ya se me paso -Le sonrio travieza-.

-¿Ah?...

-Bien, ya esta. Te la cubrire para que no se infecte, pero debes desinfectartela a menudo -Y nuevamente la atención de ambos recaia sobre Inna-.

-Claro... -Con algo molestia sintio las miradas de "esos dos", e intento restarle importancia, pero...- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? -Les pregunto realmente fastidiada, lo último que necesitaba era "sus miraditas"-.

-Si, un bicharraco del porte de una cacerola -Respondio Inuyasha con burla-.

-¡Inuyasha! -Le regaño Kagome-.

-Keh! ella pregunto ¿no? -La enfermera sonrio entretenida-.

Con su herida vendada, Inna se dispuso a irse. Pero antes se detubo y observo a Inuyasha, siendo que ni la enfermera que ya atendia a Kagome, ni la susodicha les vieron. El peliegro se quedo helado...

000000

-¡Señor! ¡Una pregunta!

-¡Solo una pregunta, señor!

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Una exorbitante cantidad de periodistas, se encontraban en las puertas del imponente edificio perteneciente a la gran compañia "Tensseiga", abarrotando de preguntas al hombre que acababa de ingresar. La cabeza de dicho grupo, Sesshomaru Taisho.

Avanzando entre los pasillos, aquel acaudalado hombre dejaba a mas de una jovencita encantada, y no solo por su porte y buen gusto, asi, hasta llegar a su oficina, hubicada en el piso 36, con vista a la ciudad. Cuando entro, ya sabia muy bien quien le esperaba.

-¿Ya terminaron tus clases... Inna?

-Hai, Sesshomaru sama -Respondió la joven que aun vestia el uniforme, y este se sento tras su escritorio-.

-No es que me importe, pero... ¿como le va al inutil de mi medio hermano?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

-Aun no recuerdan ¿verdad?

-Creo... que ya casi -Confeso-.

-Hazme el favor de avisarme cuando ocurra.

-Hai.

-¿Qué te ocurrio en la mano? -El hombre observo el lugar mencionado-.

-Fui descuidada, yo... me cai -Intento metirle en vano, mas sabia que no lo podia hacer- Gomen, volvio a ocurrir -Agacho la cabeza ante su confesión-.

-Sabes que con decir "eliminenlo", todo acabaria ¿verdad?

-Nee, pero no es necesario -Le miro a los ojos con cierto brillo, pero manteniendo la frialdad-.

000000

-¡Vamos, Kag! ¡No seas mala!

-Demo...

-¡Onegai!

Shi y Kagome se encontraban en el salón, siendo que la castaña intentaba de convencer a su amiga que le hiciera un enorme favor. Quedarce a hacear el salón, para que esta pudiera salir con un chico.

-Shi... -La mirada suplicante de la chica le comenzaba a agobiar-.

-Onegai... -Insistio-.

-Bu-bueno...

-¡Hay, kag! -La abrazo- ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Te compensare ¿si? -De un momento a otro, la castaña ya habia abandonado a Kagome-.

-Kami...

-¡Kag! -Inuyasha entro al salón y se dirijio a su lado- ¿Estas lista para irte?

-Eh... no -Le miro con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

-¿No?

-Shi me pidio que la reemplazara...

-Claro, entonces nos vamos juntos. Yo voy a tardar un rato, tengo unos informes que llenar en el salon del consejo -Le explico con algo de alivio-.

-Hai -Sonrio ante la noticia-.

-Bien, nos vemos en la entrada. No tardes -Tomo su bolso y salio del salón agitando una mano-.

000000

-¿Kouga kun?

-Si, Inna sama. Kouga sama quiere hablar con usted, al parecer sobre sus padres -Le informo una mujer, a poco de salir de la oficina de Sesshomaru-.

-Ya veo...

-Y al parecer... -Continuo la mujer- Yin sama, llegara en estos dias -Ante lo ultimo, Inna parecio sorprendida-.

-¿Yin neesan?

-Si, pero no es seguro.

-Nee, arigatoo...

En pocos minutos, Inna estubo fuera del edificio. La noticia de que su hermana llegaria, le dio a pensar en multiples posibilidades, y un presentimiento se apodero de su corazón... eso solo podia significar... que sus padres volverian.

000000

-Ah... no puedo creer que me convenciera.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan buena -Le intento molestar Inuyasha. Ambos caminaban hacia casa por una concurrida calle-.

-¿Qué intentas decir? -Le miro con molestia-.

-Siempre terminas cediendo a los demas. Kagome, eres demasiado inocente.

-¡¿Yo?... ¡Claro que no! ¡solo le hice un favor!

-Claro... -El pelinegro rodo los ojos-.

-Mm... Baka -Continuaron su camino casi en completo silencio-.

000000

-Kouga kun.

-Inna chan, ¿Cuanto tiempo?

-¿Por que querias verme? -Pregunto con algo de cansancio. Ambos se encontraban en medio de una parque casi vacio, ella aun con su uniforme y el hombre de cabellos negros con una camiza y unos jeans oscuros-.

-Directo al grano ¿no? -Sonrio entretenido- Pues, ya debes saber que Yin llegará pronto...

-Si, ¿que con eso? -Le interrumpio-.

-Me da mala espina, eso es todo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Akio no me ha llamado... eso me preocupa...

-¿Crees que mi hermana lo dejo? -Dio en el clavo-.

-¿No es asi?

-¿Qué te hace suponer que yo se algo?

-Eres su hermana y si Yang no sabe nada...

-Ya le preguntaste a el -Acevero mas que pregunto-.

-Si, pero no sabe nada.

-Pues yo tampoco se. ¿Algo mas?

-Eh... ¿como esta?

-Sigues preocupandote por ella, siendo que estas casado.

-Sabes que le quiero... aunque sea de "él" -Mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de ella-.

-Nee, esta bien... algo confundida, pero bien -Respondio queriendo irse pronto-.

-Sabes que la aceptaria... si no fuera...

-Por Inuyasha. El de seguro va pensar igual -Le aseguro-.

-¿Inna? -Ambos voltearón-.

000000

-¿Qué ocurre? -Kagome observo a Inuyasha con una ceja alzada. Este se acababa de detener como si se hubiese acordado de algo, de hecho...-.

-No compramos para la cena -Se rio ante la torpeza-.

-No importa... -Intento restarle importancia-.

-Voy a comprar.

-¿Que?

-Esperame aqui -Inuyasha dejo su bolso en manos de Kagome, y con su billetera en mano fue a un supermercado cerca de ahi-.

-Ah... "Terco"

Poco depues, una sensación familiar la invadio. Volteo buscando algo entre la gente y la vio a lo lejos, Inna Taisho con su cara de pocos amigos, sin ambargo... algo la seguia...

Sin saber porque, intento seguirla entre la gente, pero al final lo unico que sentia era esa segunda escencia, ese "algo" tan extraño y tan familiar a la vez. La distancia era bastante, pero de alguna forma sabia que "eso" estaba cerca de Inna.

Llego a un parque con pocas personas dando vuelta. Ahi se ayaban las dos escencias, Inna y ese "alguien". Camino hacia el lugar sin dudar.

-¿Inna? -Se encontro con la azabache y un hombre de cabellos negros, ambos le miraron con algo de sorpresa-.

-Kagome chan... -Hablo el hombre saliendo de su asombro-.

-¿Eh?...

-El hombre se acerco a ella con asombrosa rapidez y sujetando sus manos...- Kagome, cuanto tiempo sin ver tu rostro, preciosa... ¡Hau! -Inna le golpeo en la cabeza con un puño, y tomandolo de la camiza le alejo de Kag mirandole amenazante, a pesar de ser ma salto, parecia que a la joven no le costara trabajo.-.

-¡Quitale las manos de encima! -Le reclamo-.

-¿Porque te alteras?

-¡No la toques!

-¿Porque me mentiste?, ella ya...

-¡Que no! -Gruño-.

Kagome no entendia lo que veia, por primera ves veia el lado agresivo de Inna, pero en contra de un hombre que al parecer... la conocia... o algo asi.

-Eh... disculpen -Intento llamar su atención-.

-... -Ambos le miraron-.

-¿Quien eres? -Pregunto al hombre-.

-¿Yo?... pues...

-¡Nadie! ¡no es nadie Kagome! -Interrumpio Inna-.

-Demo... -Algo en ello no le cuadraba-.

-¡No le tomes en cuenta, este tipo esta medio loco!

-¿Loco? ¡yo no estoy loco! -Refuto el hombre-.

-¡Cierra el pico! -Le ordeno la muchacha-.

-¡No me grites!

-¡Entonces callate!

-¡No me ordenes! -Gruño-.

-¡Le voy a decir!

-¡No me amenaces!

-¡Que te calles!

-¡Eres igual a "él"!

-¡Pues, que bien!

¡Grr!...

Ambos se mirarón amenazantes, siendo que Kagome logro oir varios gruñidos, mas aun no lograba comprender la situacion. Pero luego de varios gruñidos que hiban y venian, otra sorpresa les llego. Un olor familiar se acercaba al lugar.

-¡Vete! -Volvio a gritar Inna-.

-¿Porque tendriá? -Refuto el hombre esbosando una media sonrisa picara-.

-¡Kouga kun! -Le amenazo-.

-¡Kagome!... -La voz de Inuyasha llamandola, le recordo los sucedido hace poco, ella... ¡tenia que esperarle! (torpe XD)-.

-¡Diablos! -Se dijo asi misma-.

-¡Vate, vete! -Inna comenzo a empujar al hombre- ¡Ahora!

-¡No!

-¡¿Kagome? ¡Hey, tonta! -Finalmente les vio, aunque su vista cayo primero sobre su pima- ¡¿No te dije que me esperaras? -Se acerco a ella, siendo que al fijarce en Inna y el otro hombre, se puso entre ellos y Kag-.

-Gomen ne, Inuyasha -Intento disculparce, más al percatarce de la mirada asesina que intercambiaba con el pelinegro- ¿Inuyasha?

-¡¿Que quiere este?

-¡¿Que te importa? -Le gruño Kouga en respuesta-.

-¡¿Que mierda? -Le gruño-.

-¡Ya! -Inna se interpuso entre los tontos y luego de dirijirle una mirada asesina a Kouga, este dejo de gruñir-.

-¡Bien, como quieras! -Espeto aun enfadado con la presencia de Inu- ¡Nos vemos! -Se despidio al tiempo que una fuerte ventisca les envolvia-.

Cuando el polvo levantado se disipo, Inuyasha rodeaba con sus brazos a ambas jovenes. El impulso de protegerlas de la ventisca, habia sido eso, un "impulso" mas no sospechaba que tal acto asustaria a Inna.

Con algo de brusquedad, la chica se alejo de ellos y les observo sorprendida.

"¿Me abrazo?... papá, me abrazo..."

-¿Inna? -Susurro Inuyasha y... borrosas imagenes apacaron su mirar...

**FLASHBACK**

El corria atraves de un bosque, rapido, mas rapido... hasta que diviso un majestuoso arbol. Se detubo y observo la escena, los dulces ojos de Kagome le miraban, mientras permanecia sentada a los pies de dicho arbol... "Goshimboku"...

Comenzo a acercarce a ella, quien vestia de forma extraña, pero aun asi... una diminuta figura detubo su andar, al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos...

-¡Otosan! -Acaricio los plateados cabellos de la niña, que no superaba los dos años-.

-¡Inna! ¡Inuyasha! -Kagome les llamo-.

Ambos le observaron, y ella tan solo estiro sus brazos. En una carrera improvisada, el y la pequeña corrieron a los brazos de la azabache. Inuyasha gano...

-¡Oi! ¡Okasan mia! -Se interpuzo la pequeña e intento alejarle-.

-¡Claro que no! ¡mi...!

-¡Mia! -Las voces de dos jovenes le interrumpieron-.

De un segundo al otro, se ayaba alejado de "su mujer", por las figuras de tres niños.

-¡Mia! -Alegaban los tres, en torpes forcejeos que dejaban aun mas cansada a Kagome-.

¡Grr...!, comenzaba a gruñir, mas Kagome le sonrio dulcemente, casi pidiendole paciencia... el correspondio el gesto con su tipica media sonrisa...

**FINFLASHBACK**

-¡Inuyasha! ¡¿que ocurre? -La asustada voz de Kagome le desperto-.

Por un momento la observo, creyendo que aun llebaba aquellas extrañas ropas, pero al pestañar varias veces, la ilusion se disipo y fijo su vista en la expresion preocupada de la azabache.

-¿Inu?...

-Yo... estoy bien -Se puso en pie, siendo que niciquiera supo en que momento cayo de rodillas-.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Que viste? -Pregunto Inna, y solo ahi el recordo lo ocurrido. La miro preguntandose ¿si ella sabia algo de lo que le estaba ocurriendo?-.

-Inu... vamos a casa... -Kagome intento ignorar la presencia de Inna, ya que aun no creia en las "explicaciones" que esta le habia dado hace un momento-.

-Esto... ¿sabes que me ocurre? -Le pregunto directamente a la chica-.

-Talves... -Fue su unica repuesta y comenzo a alejarce de ahi a paso tranquilo-.

Por el momento era mejor no insistir, ademas de que su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas.

-Va-vamos -Comenzaron a caminar en la direccion contraria, a pesar de que ambos estaban llenos de dudas, por el momento, era mas importante que Inu volviera a sentirce bien.

000000

"No lograba comprender lo que me ocurria... esa chiquilla.. esas imagenes... ¿porque? ¿que tengo que ver con Inna Taisho? ¿que conexion hay entre ella y Kagome?... ¿son sueños o...? ¿que?"

A pesar de estar recostado sobre su cama, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas... ese hombre le era endemoniadamente familiar, y asi mismo, sentia que era un rival, alguien que podria quitarle a Kagome... pero... "¡maldicion!"

El olor de la cena preparada por la azabache, termino por convencerle de ir con ella... la dueña de su corazón, la unica que le hacia olvidar el resto del mundo.

-Kagome... -Se aventuro a hablarle en la entrada de la cocina-.

Para su sorpresa, la azabache no se encontraba junto a la estufa, vigilando la cena como siempre. Al acercarce, la encontro de rodillas en el piso con la mirada perdida.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kag, ¿que te ocurre? -La sujeto al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos y se desvanecia en sus brazos-.

**FLASHBACK**

Una calida briza mecia sus cabellos, mientras observaba un inmenso y majestuoso árbol. Muchos recuerdos en aquel lugar y una inagotable paz...

-¡Hey, Kagome! -Volteo un poco y lo vio acercarce-.

-Inuyasha...

-¡¿Porque tardaste tanto? -Gruñia molesto-.

-No exageres, solo me demore una hora -Le refuto, al tiempo que volvia a enfocar sus ojos en el árbol-.

Los calidos brazos del chico la envolvieron, aprisionando con recelo su abultado vientre. No existia razon de asustarce ni sentirce extraña, el estar asi, con él, era ya tan habitual para su ser.

-Posesivo...

-Feh! ¿y que si lo soy?

-Mm...

El chico apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de ella y la aferro aun mas, protegiendola, llenandola de calma, de amor, de ese mismo amor que estaba a poco de tener su primer fruto.

-¿Inu? ...

-¿Mm? -Respondio apenas-.

-¿Cómo le llamaremos?

-Mm... eh...

-Ya habiamos quedado en que tu le pondrias el nombre... ¿se te olvido? -Finjio molestia en su pregunta, mas conociendolo como bien le conocia, sabia de antemano que el chico pensaba y pensaba en el nombre indicado para en niño-.

-No, no se me olvido... es que...

-Descuida, se que cuando nasca ya le tendras un nombre apropiado. Por ahora me conformo con que nos abraces asi -Sujeto las manos del chico por sobre su regazo-.

-Siempre les protegere. Son lo unico que tengo, despues de todo...

-No exageres. No estas solo...

-Lo se...

La calidez de los labios del chico, fue lo ultimo que pudo sentir, antes de caer en la oscuridad...

**FINFLASHBACK**

-¡Kagome! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Abre los ojos!

-Inu... yasha -Respondio apenas. Con algo de letargo abrio sus ojos, aunque la luz de la cocina le molestaba enormemente-.

-¡Kag! ¡¿estas bien? ¡¿me reconoces? -La azabache le miro con algo de sorpresa- digo...

-Si, estoy bien, solo... -Sujeto su cabeza, cuando todo comenzo a darle vueltas. Aun permanecia en el suelo- solo... estoy un poco mareada.

-Ven, vamos al hospital -La ayudo a ponerce en pie-.

-¿Hospital?... ¡No, no es para tanto! -Solto el agarre del chico y llendo hacia la estufa se dispuso a continuar con lo que hacia-. (La cena! XD)

-¡Kagome! -Gruño Inu-.

-¡¿Que?

-¡Te acabas de desmayar, ¿como esperas que me quede tranquilo? -Le hablo molesto-.

-Yo... -Le miro con pesar-.

-Diablos!... -Sujeto su cabeza con cansancio- yo terminare aqui, tu ve a descanzar...

-Demo...

-¡Que descances! -Gruño el pelinegro, a lo que Kag salio corriendo de la cocina. Aquel mal humor no era habitual-.

"Entiendo que se preocupe, yo tambien, demo... ¿porque tan mal humor? pareciera que se estuviera for... forzando... Me dijo que no volveria a ocurrir... que no volveria a ocurrir, y aun asi... se que me gustaria, me gustaria ser besada por Inuyasha...

Kami! ¿que estoy pensando? Inuyasha es mi primo, y pese a las sospechas... no soy capaz de dudarlo frente a mis tios... y menos frente a Inu, eso... eso podria herirle..."

Kagome se dirijio a la sala, y abedeciendo en parte la orden de Inuyasha, se recosto en el sofa, esperando asi recuperar la compostura. Mas las imagenes que inundaron su mente, comenzaron a tormentar otra ves.

"¿Que son?... ¿recuerdos? ¿sueños?... ¡¿que diablos son?... Inuyasha, ese hombre era Inuyasha, pero... se veia diferente, a pesar de sentirce igual...

Aun puedo sentir su respiracion sobre mi hombro, sus brazos rodeandome, sus manos... tocando mi vientre..."

Ante lo ultimo, la azabache dejo que una de sus manos se posara en dicho lugar.

-¿Te duele? -Inuyasha le sorprendio acercandoce con la mirada puesta en el vientre que ella palpaba-.

-No, ¿esta lista la cena? -Se levanto y fue hasta la mesa sin esperar respuesta-.

-¿Segura? -Le pregunto cuando posaba el plato frente a ella. La azabache no habia apartado la mano del lugar-.

-Si, es solo que... se siente... vacio...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... solo la trama y personajes extra son mios... XD**

"Decisiones, impulsos"

-¡Inna! -El chico de cabellos azabache, Yang, buscaba a Inna por los alrededores del templo- ¡Inna!

-¿Qué quieres? -La voz de la chica le hizo saltar. Ella se hayaba a un lado del goshimboku, junto a tres lindos gatitos que comian su desayuno con tranquilidad-.

-Casi me das un infarto... -Tomo aire- Hermanita linda...

-¡No te encubrire! -Gruño-.

-No te he dicho nada.

-A ver... me pediras que no le diga a la abuela que me dajaste sola, mientras ella estaba comprando, ¿verdad?

-Etto... -Si, ya lo conocia-.

-¡No encubrire tus citas "prohibidas"!

-Pero...

-¡Que no!

-Imouto...

-¡No!

-¡Te compensare!

-¡No!

-¡Onegai!

-Que patetico puedes llegar a ser por una mujer.

-Vamos, solo un favor... -Le miro con suplica-.

-¡Con este ya serian treinta y ocho favores! -Le restrego en la cara-.

-Eh... tu nunca me pides nada -Rasco su cabeza con impaciencia-.

-¿Porque comienzas esto, si sabes que al final no le dire?... ella por si sola sabe -Aburrida se apoyo en el tronco del arbol, dejando que su corazón se alimentara de los recuerdos-.

-Bueno, pero volveré pronto... te compensare...

-¡Si, si, vete!

-Já ne! -Finalmente le dejo sola-.

-No entiendes, prefiero undirme sola... no les arrastrare conmigo... -Susurro a la nada y se dejo acariciar por la fresca briza-.

000000

-Señor Sesshomaru, la joven Ri...

-Lo se -Le interrumpio el hombre-.

-Gomen nasai. ¿Quiere que envie un vigilante? -Pregunto temerosa la joven asistente de cabellos rojos, al tiempo que se inclinaba expectante-.

-No, no es necesario.

-Bien, con su permiso... -Hizo una reverencia y salio de la oficina-.

-Rika... ¿que pretendes?... -Giro su silla y contemplo por sus amplios ventanales, la inmensa ciudad- ... el no es el indicado... ¿porque te empecinas en desobedecer?

000000

-¡Compras! ¡compras! ¡compras!...

Kagome esperaba a su tia a los pies de las escaleras, quien le habia invitado a ir de compras, ya que su "querido primo" habia salido a una "cita", o por lo menos eso le habia dicho cuando termino de comer y fue llamado al celular.

-¡Lista! -Anuncio la señora Hana, al tiempo que bajaba como un rayo las escaleras-.

Ambas se habian arreglado quedando deslumbrantes, todo con idea de que Inu se arrepintiera de dejarlas por una "chiquilla cualquiera".

-Como Ren planea llevarme a cenar, ¿que tal un vestido nuevo? -

-¡Excelente idea!, mi tio quedara hecho un tonto...

-¿Más? -Se miraron y comenzaron a reir a carcajadas mientras caminaban por una avenida-.

000000

-Hola...

-Inna chan. ¿Esta Yang por ahi?

-Eh... si, enseguida lo llamo -Mintio-.

-Ah... salio de nuevo ¿verdad? -La mujer comprendio enseguida-.

-Si, obaasan. Pero dime, ¿Para que le necesitas?

-Jeje... es que compre demasiado, pensaba en pedirle que me viniece a ayudar, demo...

-Descuida, yo ire -Le interrumpio la azabache-.

-¿Segura? ¿no tienes que hacer alguna...?

-No, ya voy. Dime, ¿donde estas?

-Claro...

000000

Mientras Kagome y la señora Hana hiban de compras, e Inna se dirijia hasta el centro de la ciudad para encontrarce con su abuela, Inuyasha disfrutaba su domingo con la mejor compañia posible... (notece el sarcasmo).

-¿Para que querias verme? -Le pregunto enseguida a su "cita"-.

-¿Como que "para que"? oviamente para hablemos de Kagome... ¡y tu tonta manera de conquistarle! -Termino por gritarle la castaña-.

La misteriosa chica no tenia nada de eso. Inuyasha habia sido llamado por Shi Hinagueshi, para lo que ella dijo, hablar de Kagome, que es lo unico que en verdad les une.

-Bueno, entonces habla -Insistio con fastidio-.

-¡Aqui, en medio de la calle! -Grito, intentando restregarle en la cara que la gente les miraba al pasar-.

-Ni que fuera una cita de verdad...

-¡Otra ves le dijiste que era una cita! -Le miro atonita- ¡¿que tienes en la cabeza?

-¡¿Que querias que le dijera? ¡¿acaso le dices que me ves a escondidas?

-¡Podrias decirle que sales con un amigo!

-Eso... -La gente, si, en verdad les miraban-.

-Ya... vamos -Espeto con cansancio la chica y comenzaron a caminar con resignacion-.

-¿Desean ver el menú? -Una amable mesera les guio hasta una mesa de un agradable café-.

-Si, por favor -Respondio Shi tomando el susodicho menú-.

-¿Porque cambias de lugar cada que nos vemos?

-Baka... con razon no la conquistas -Este la miro verdaderamente ofendido- Oviamente, para evitar que alguien conocido nos vea...

-¿Y porque en lugares tan caros? -Insistio, al ver los precios del menú-.

-Bueno, inteligente. Por lo mismo, son tan caros que que la gente comun casi ni existe aqui, ademas... -Alzo la vista algo ofuscada- yo pago... -Espeto entre dientes-.

-¡Bien dicho! -Acevero Inuyasha-.

-Ah... -Suspiro y dandoce el animo comenzo con lo que tenia guardado- Ya, dime...

-¿Que cosa? -La vista de Inu se enfocaba en cualquier otro rincon-.

-"¿Que cosa?" -Le imito con sorna- ¡Que me digas tu plan!

-¿Plan?

-¿No piensas conquistarla? ¿acaso no quedamos en eso?

-Eh... eso, bueno...

-Despues de casi violarla... -Inu se quedo de piedra- y tu "no volvera a ocurrir"... -Un rayo le golpeo- ademas de escucharla y renunciar a los equipos de beisbol y futbol... -Balde de agua fria- ¿Que pretendes hacer?

-Yo... -"Tantas cosas han ocurrido en tan poco", penso. Sostuvo su cabeza un momento y tomo aire- La escuchare.

-¿Escucharla?

-Si, prestare atención a lo que me quiera decir.

-Mm... -Shi le miro pensativa-.

-Ademas, parece que hay algo...

-¿Sus sueños? -Le interrumpio-.

-Si, aunque ya no se si son "sueños". Ayer... -Tomo aire- tube una... alucinacion, o algo asi.

-Dime... -Le invito a contarle-.

-Cuando hibamos a casa recorde que debia comprar para la cena, por lo que le dije a Kag que me esperará... yo hiba y volvia, o por lo menos eso crei... -Guardo silencio, la mesera nuevamente se habia acercado-.

-¿Desean ordenar? -Pregunto con una sonrisa-.

-Si, un cafe negro, un capuccino y una de cookies -Hablo Shi-.

-Enseguida se los traigo -Finalmente se fue-.

-Cuando volvi... -Continuo- ella no estaba, asi que logicamente la busque... intente... -La miro sintiendoce un tonto- encontrar su rastro... -Cubrio su rostro que se habia puesto colorado-.

-Vaya, sigues siendo el cachorro de primaria -Se burlo la castaña-.

-Si, bueno, la cuestion es que la encontre ¿no?...

-Supongo... bueno ¿que paso cuando la encontraste?

-Pues, me senti aliviado, pero... -Alzo la vista- no estaba sola, Inna Taisho y un tipo...

-¡Wah! ¡espera, ¿Inna? -Salto sorprendida-.

-See... y un tipo que me dio mala espina... aunque tambien se me hizo conocido -Confesó-.

-¿Y que hacian con Kag? -Pregunto aun incredula-.

-No se bien, pero cuando el tipo se hiba... una ventisca nos envolvio levantando polvo... intente cubrirlas...

-¿Ambas? ¿Kagome e Inna? -Pregunto con algo de incredulidad-.

-Si. Más cuando el polvo se disipo, Inna se alejo de nosotros algo... asustada, creo...

-Mm... ¿porque se asustaria?

-No lo se, la verdad... no comprendo lo que me ocurre -Miro a los ojos de la chica-.

-¿Que viste?

-A Kagome...

-Vaya...

-Aunque se veia... diferente...

-¿No sera uno de tus sueños pervertidos?

-¡Claro que no! Ella... ella parecia mas adulta, y...

-¿Y?...

-Unos niños... -Shi le miro sin lograr asimilar sus palabras- habian unos niños que la llamaron... mamá... y a mi... papá...

-¡Un momento! -La castaña sujeto su cabeza esforzandoce por no reir y comprender del todo lo que acababa de oir- ¿Mamá y papá? -El asintio-.

-Eran tres... y una... la mas pequeña...

-¿Que?

-Se llamaba Inna... -Termino por soltarcela al tiempo que volvia la mesera-.

-Un cafe... -Dejo la taza frente a Inuyasha- un capuccino... -La otra frente a Shi- y cookies... -Las dejo en medio de la mesa- ¿Algo mas?

-No, gracias -Respondio Inu-.

-Con permiso -La mujer se retiro-.

La mirada de Shi se habia posado sobre el capuccino que tenia enfrente, e Inu cambio el cafe por el capuccino en un sutil movimiento.

-Shi... ¿me estoy volviendo loco? -Le pregunto intentando desacerce del molesto silencio-.

-¿Tu?... ¿Inna?... ¿niños?... ¿Kagome?...

-¿Si?...

-Tu... tu me dijiste que les adoptaron juntos ¿no? -Pregunto ya mas calmada y pensativa-.

-Si, los Sabeyima no nos quicieron separar -Contesto para luego beber un poco de su taza-.

-¿Porque?

-Etto...

-¿Estubierón en un orfanato?...

-No... no recuerdo bien...

-Si estubieron en un orfanato... juntos... podrian ser familiares o...

-¡Ellos me dijeron que no, que no existe ningun lazo sanguineo entre ambos!

-¡Ok, ok! ¡ya entendi! -La castaña comenzo a beber de su cafe-.

-Nos adoptaron al mismo tiempo, pero no me han querido contar nada mas. Yo... en verdad... siento que no comprendo nada y a la ves... ya se todo... -La miro notando que ella no comprendia mas que el- esto es horrible... -Cubrio su rostro un momento-.

-¿Ocurrio algo mas? -Le pregunto con algo de impaciencia-.

-Anoche... Kag actuo un tanto extraña...

-¿A que te refieres con "extraña"?

-Bueno... cuando preparaba la cena la encontre de rodillas, con la vista perdida -Con dichas palabras, Shi casi se ahoga con el sorbo de cafe que se acababa de llevar a la boca-.

-¡¿Que? -Le grito con asombro- ¡¿cuando pensabas contarme?

-Calmate... -Inuyasha observo alrededor, las miradas de la poca gente en aquel lugar, estaba firmemente posadas en ellos-.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? -La paciencia de shi era minima en cuanto a Inuyasha se tratace-.

-Eh... bueno, actuo extraño...

-¡Dime!

-La mande a descanzar y luego... -La oscura mirada de la chica, le exigia claridad- la vi tocando su vientre. Crei que tal ves le dolia, pero... luego me dijo que se sentia vacio.

Ambos guardaron silencio por largos minutos, intentando procesar la informacion, intentando comprender.

-Si quieres que sea sincera... -La miro- no presiones a Kag... hasta que esto se aclare por lo menos -Al ver en los ojos de la castaña muchacha, Inuyasha comprendio que sus palabras eran las mas sensatas-.

-Si, tienes razon... y creo... que ya se por donde comenzar...

000000

Por una de las avenidas del centro de la ciudad, Inna Taisho caminaba cargada con una docena de bolsas en caba mano, repletas de diversos articulos. Mientras su abuela, que llevaba las bolsas mas livianas, observaba las tiendas por las que pasaban.

-Abuela... eres compradora compulsiva ¿verdad? -Le medio acevero la azabache a la mujer, luego de varios minutos de caminata-.

-Jejeje... -Ella simplemente rio-.

En eso, Inna sintio un familiar aroma en el aire, y claro, ella podia jurar que sabia a quien pertenecia tan dulce fragancia.

-Ya, vamos a casa -Intento en vano convencer a su abuela, de que las compras de ese dia ya debian terminar-.

-Espera, ire por unos pastelillos... -Y la mujer entro nuevamente a una tienda-.

-Ah... -Suspiro con cansancio-.

Aquel olor pertenecia sin duda alguna, a Kagome... y claro, cada ves era mas fuerte, por lo que supuso que se acercaba hacia ella. Siendo que por otra parte, Kagome y su tia Hana caminaban por una calle, entre varias bolsas de exclusivas tiendas y una amena platica sobre moda.

-Mamá... -Susurro la chica-.

-Bien, sabor chocolate y...

-¡Ven! -Inna tironeo a su abuela hacia un callejon. Si algo no le sentaria bien, seria un melancolico encuentro entre Naomi y su hija-.

-¿Qué ocurre?... -Susurro la mujer-.

-Esto... -Señalo la salida del callejon, segundos despues Kagome y su tia pasaron por fuera, y la señora Naomi no puedo alejar la vista del punto en que su hija habia desaparecido-.

Inna prefirio no observar a su abuela, pero el olorcito salado de sus lagrimas se le imprengo. Diez años desde la ultima ves que la señora Higurashi habia visto a su hija, diez años desde su ultimo abrazo, su ultima palabra llena de amor.

-¿Quieres... saludarla? -Pregunto con un sutil dolorcito en su pecho, aun sabiendo la verdadera respuesta de la mujer-.

-No, no es necesario -Seco las traviezas lagrimas-.

Sin embargo y para fortuna de ambas, Kagome ya les habia sentido. Aquella extraña pero ya familiar escencia de Inna, le obligo a detener su andar a poco de cruzar por fuera del callejon.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Le pregunto la señora Hana, a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella-.

Sin dar respuesta, Kagome volteo y se topo con la castaña mirada de una mujer. Inna le habia dado pequeños empujones a su abuela, hacia la salida del callejon. Si bien solia mantenerce fria con cualquier asunto referido a "sentimientos", no era capaz de quedarce de brazos cruzados, cuando quien cuido de ella por tanto tiempo, estaba tan conmocionada que no se dejaba ser honesta.

-Kagome... -Hablo la chica tras la mujer-

-¿Inna?...

-Hola -Se acerco a la susodicha, de una forma que jamas hubiece pensado que lo haria- Ella es mi abuela, Naomi... -Le "presento" a la mujer-.

-Eh... hola -Saludo, sin entender del todo lo que ocurria. Aunque algo dentro de su corazón le confundia de sobre manera-.

-Ho-hola... es un gusto -Respondio la señora, con cierto temor y una dulce mirada-.

-¿Kagome? -La señora Hana se acerco a la escena-.

-Eh... ¡tia! -Una intervencion, eso llego en el momento preciso- Ella es Inna Taisho, de quien te hable... -Señalo a la chica, quien ya se arrepentia de su torpe actuar- y la señora Naomi, su abuela. Ella es mi tia Hana -Termino por presentar a la pelinegra mujer-.

-Un gusto...

-El gusto es mio.

Ambas mujeres se observaron un momento. Sin explicarce el por que, la señora Hana sintio que ya la conocia, que algo de ella... algo le era tremendamente familiar...

-Bueno, fue un gusto. Nos vemos -Inna sujeto a su abuela y comenzo a alejarla del lugar-.

-Bye... -Se despidio a penas la señora Hana-.

-Nos vemos -Y Kagome vio a la extraña chica alejarce con su abuela-.

"Que extraño... no crei que veria a Inna actuar asi".

Ya llegando al templo, luego de una silenciosa caminata, Inna observo con el ceño fruncido la figura de su "Niichan", que le observaba con una radiante sonrisa y un paquete en los brazos desde la cima de las escaleras.

-Ho-hola -Les saludo-.

-Yang... -Le quizo regañar su abuela-.

-Espera, se que no debi dejar sola a Inna -La susodicha le ignoro y continuo su andar- pero, les compensare... -La señora tambien continuo su andar. Ya hiban mas de trinta veces que oian lo mismo- ¡oigan! ¡no me ignoren! -Las siguio- ¡les traje algo! -Ambas se detuvieron y voltearon-.

-¡¿Que cosa?

-Yin envio este... paquete... -Ante su primera palabra, las mujeres le arrancaron el paquete de las manos, y procedieron a abrirlo- De nada...

"¡Yin!... ¡mi neesan! ¡en verdad volvera!..."

000000

Ya en casa, Kagome se dejo caer en el sofa. si bien es sumamente divertido y renovador salir de compras, debia admitir que los pies dolian inmensamente luego de tanto caminar. Practicamente habia corrido los 1.500 metros planos que apenas lograba en la escuela.

-Inuyasha aun no llega -Espeto su tia hana, al tiempo que se sentaba en el otro sofa y observaba su reloj de muñeca-.

-No se preocupe, tia. El tonto llegara tarde o temprano -Y la puerta de la entrada se abrio- Hablando del rey de roma...

-Que chistosa -El agotado chico se dejo caer a un lado de ella-.

-¡Hey! -Se quejo-.

-No te quejes... -Inuyasha se apoyo en las piernas de Kag, y esta aunque pretendia empujarle-.

-Bien, les traere algo de beber -Su tia fue a la cocina-.

-¿Se puede saber el porque de tu estres? -Por una costumbre que claro, a Inu le facinaba, Kagome comenzo a acariciar los cabellos del chico-.

-Mm... mujeres... -Respondio a penas, cerrando los ojos para dejarce embriagar con el dulce aroma de la azabache-.

-Okey... yo si tengo algo que contarte...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi... solo la trama y personajes extra me pertenecen... XD**

"Sensaciones"

-Me encontre con Inna -En el segundo en que Inuyasha escucho el mencionar de esa chica, sus ojos se abrierón con extrema sorpresa-.

-¡¿Taisho? -Se levanto de golpe-.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡ya te padi que no le llamaras tan...!

-¡¿Donde? ¡¿hablarón? ¡¿cómo reacciono? -Le pregunto de golpe, interrumpiendo su regaño-.

-Bien, es oficial... -Se levanto-.

-¿Que?...

-Inna y tu me confunden... -Fue hasta la cocina sin ciquiera percatarce de la asustada mirada del pelinegro-.

-¿Kag?... -"¿Confundida?"-.

000000

"Encontrarme a mamá en plena avenida, y que ademas a mi abuela casi le diera un infarto por la impresion... si, mi dia habia sido maravilloso..." (Que sarcasmo... XD)

-¿Qué envio?

-Recuerdos -Fue la respuesta de la joven azabache, que posaba sobre su escritorio con cierto cuidado, las figuritas de porcelana que venian en el paquete-.

-¿Te siguen gustando esas cosas? -Le pregunto su hermano, con cierto desaire-.

-Que pregunta tan tonta -Le espeto en respuesta, para luego acercarce a una de sus repisas aun vacias, y depositar las figuritas, una tras otra,

000000

Inuyasha acababa sus deberes y Kagome, pues ella... ella debia asear el salón, junto con un amigo de Inu, Genichi Inoue y nada mas y nada menos que Inna Taisho.

-Bien, te espero -Le decia Inuyasha-.

-Okey!

Inuyasha salio del salón y se dirijio a su rincón favorito. Rapidamente, Gen, Inna y Kag, repartieron los deberes. Gen se encargaba del piso, Inna de los pizarrones y Kag de las mesas.

Sin esperarcelo, tres chicos aparecierón en la puerta. Se acercaron a Inna sin producir ruido alguno...

¡CRASH!...

Kag y Gen voltearón asustados hacia donde se suponia, se encontraba Inna, pero en lugar de verle limpiando como debia ser, esta se hallaba en el suelo, junto a un balde de agua que permanecia volteado a centimetros de su rostro, mientras el liquido se esparcia por el suelo.

En ese momento, Kagome sintio que su corazón se detenia.

-¡¿Qué hacen? -Les grito con espanto al tiempo que se acercaba a la maltrecha chica-.

-Sabeyima san, no interfiera -Uno de los chicos le hablo con cierto temor recorriendo su cuerpo-.

-Inna-chan... -De rodillas junto a la chica Kag intento ayudarla, mas esta al sentir el tacto de ella le alejo de un manotón-.

-¡Dejame! -Se quejo-.

-Inna... -Inna comenzo a levantarce con un poco de dificultad-.

-¡¿Qué mierda te crees? -El chico que lideraba al grupo, volviendo a su agresivo actuar le propino una certera patada en la espalda, mandandola nuevamente al mojado piso-.

-¡Basta! -Kag se interpuso-.

-Sabeyima-san, esto no le incumbe... -Intento apartarle-.

-¡No te metas! -La molesta voz de Inna, quien apenas y habia logrado sentarce en la humedad, le miro frunciendo el ceño-.

-Pero... -En eso el tipo aparto a Kagome de un empujon- ¡hug!...

-Kag... -Gen se acerco tomando un valor inexistente, y se puso a un lado-.

-¡Ya veras! -El tipo alzo a Inna desde la bluza- ¡nos divertiremos! -Asi mismo, la alejo a tirones de la espantada Kagome-.

-¡No! -Kag la sostubo de un brazo, intentando en vano evitar lo que venia-.

-¡Basura! -Al ver el actuar de Kagome, el chico lanzo a Inna contra el pizarrón-.

Impactada, Kagome dejo escapar sus lagrimas. Algo en su interior le gritaba que les detuviera, que la protegiera... sentia que su corazón era desgarrado...

En eso, Genishi tomo la decision de advertir a Inuyasha, por lo que luego de mirar con desprecio al lider del grupo, corrio hacia donde estaba seguro, se hayaba el susodicho.

-B-basta... n-no... -Gesticulaba a penas Kag, mientras que el grupo comenzaba a golpear la menuda figura de Inna-.

Al notar el espanto en la joven Sabeyima, los jovenes que se habian unido, detubieron con temor su actuar. Mas el tercero continuo su espantoso acto, ignorando la misma sensación de alerta que en los otros dos abundaba.

-¡Basta! -Kagome se levanto y nuevamente intento interferir. El chico se detuvo e intento apartarla-.

-¡A un lado! -Inna, entre adolorida, molesta y confundida, se levanto con torpeza-.

Con Kag a solo un paso, este alzo su puño con claras intenciones de golpear el rostro de la maltrecha chica, sin embargo, el golpe que esta esperaba no llego. Kag se interpuso, y sin poder detener el impulso, el chico golpeo de lleno la mejilla izquierda que se habia interpuesto. Inna, con espanto recibio entre sus brazos a Kag, que por el golpe fue a dar contra su pecho.

-Mierda... -Susurro uno de los chicos, mientras que Kag frotaba su adolorida mejilla sin mirar a Inna-.

-Estas muerto... -Le anuncio con lastima la joven azabache, con cierta compasión en su mirar-.

-¡Le dije que no interfiriera! -Intento justificarce, más sus compañeros que pretendian huir, al voltear se toparon con la fiera mirada de un peligroso pelinegro-.

-¡Sa-sabeyima sempai! -El rufian, al escuchar el nombrar de su mayor temor, volteo intentando alejarce de las feminas-.

Inuyasha ingreso al salón con aire intimidante, dejando en la puerta a Gen, quien evitaria cualquier intento de huida. Paso frente los tres tipos observandoles con desprecio. Sabia muy bien que clase se alimañas eran, más ya le colmaban la poca paciencia.

Kagome se alejo de Inna intentando ignorar el dolor, y asi mismo, intentaba en vano ocultar la zona del golpe. Sin decir palabra, Inuyasha observo a la maltrecha Inna, quien desvio la vista ante la inspección de este. Con cierta rabia comenzando a apoderarce de su ser, sujeto el rostro de Kag con un apice de brusquedad y observo el rubor con que se pintaba la mejilla izquierda.

-Inu... -Este bajo la mirada liberandoce de aquella vocesita que le pedia calma-.

-¡¿Quién fue? -Grito molesto. Los tres tipos temblarón con espanto-.

Ignorando la mirada suplicante de Kagome, se volteo acercandoce a los intimidados chicos, que se observaron un segundo.

-¡Y bien! -Insistio, provocando que estos dieran un salto-.

-Inuyasha... -Susurro Kag-.

-Y-yo... -Respondio el rufian- N-no fue...

-¡Fuera! -Tragando duro, el chico obedecio-.

-Inu... -Kag intento detenerle, más este salio cerrando la puerta tras si. Gen que permanecia ahi, le observo con cierto pesar- muevete... -Le pidio-.

-Lo siento Kag -Fue su unica respuesta al tiempo que apoyaba su nuca en la puerta-.

Fuertes golpes fue lo unico que se escucho durante varios minutos. Inna permanecia de pie en el mismo lugar, intentando asimilar lo que ocurria. Si bien ella hubiece hecho lo mismo, no lograba procesar el hecho de que este actuace con tanta violencia por un simple golpe, aunque... fue un "simple golpe" contra alguien demasiado importante...

000000

Durante el largo camino a casa, el silencio acompaño a los primos Sabeyima. Kagome con sentimientos encontrados, Inuyasha apaciguando su rabia. Ambos, ya deseaban el termino de ese dia.

Al llegar, Inuyasha fue directo a la cocina, mientras que Kagome se sentaba en el sofa de la sala. No se sentia con fuerzas para subir los casi quince escalones.

"Inna... ¿Como no me percate antes?... Esa sensación, tan semejante a la angustia, era... ¿Era por ella?... ¿Qué tengo que ver con Inna?", cero los ojos intentando ignorar el dolor de su rostro.

Algo demasiado frio toco su mejilla y con un saltito se percato de que sucedia. Fijo su vista en la seria cara de Inuyasha, algo en su expresión le regañaba silenciosamente.

-Tonta... -Susurro este, rompiendo finalmente el frio silencio-.

-Oi!... -Se quejo-.

-¿Por que siempre...? ¿Qué pretendes...? -Intento regañarle, mas solo logro querer llorar. Ocultando su vista, dejo el hielo en el sofa y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Kag-.

-Inu...

-Solo... solo deja que me quede asi... un poco... -Cerro los ojos sintiendo unas calidaz manos acariciar su nuca-.

En su cabeza, Kagome comenzaba a rememorar aquellas imagenes, esos niños, un Inuyasha mas adulto, las sensaciones, ese dulce sentimiento hacia... él... Sin conocer bien el porque, un deseo se apodero de su mente; el dulce sabor de la boca de Inuyasha. De solo recordar el calor que le envolvio en aquel momento... (capitulo 7) ¿no volverá a suceder?... el Inuyasha pelinegro que acultaba su rostro... el Inuyasha peliplateado de su cabeza... ¿cual...?

-Kag... -Le hablo Inu, más no recibio respuesta-.

Algo preocupado, alzo la vista hasta toparce con esos hermosos ojos chocolate, que le miraban de una forma tan... no era posible que le mirace asi...

-¿Te sientes bien? -Le pregunto con cierto calor pintando sus mejillas-.

-Eh... see... -Pestañeo varias veces- ¿Inu?

-¿Qué?

-¿Porque llevas el cabello corto?

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿a qué viene eso? -Se levanto y alejo un tanto sorprendido-.

-¡Tranquilo, solo preguntaba! -Se defendio-.

-No me sirve de nada tenerlo largo, solo molestaria, ademas... -Le miro a los ojos- solo tu lo cortas... -Desvio la vista más que avergonzado al tiempo que rascaba su cabeza-.

-Inu... -Susurro esta, sintiendoce un tanto tonta por la pregunta y... queriendo olvidar al mundo y dejarce llevar por el deseo-.

-Tonta... -Inuyasha se acerco nuevamente y con hielo en mano volvio a su labor de evitar el purpura en aquel bello rostro- ¿dejarás de meterte en problemas algún... dia? -Kag sostubo su rostro con ambas manos observando atenta sus ojos- ¿Kag?

-Dorados... -Susurro-.

-¿Qué? -Dejo el hielo nuevamente-.

-Tus ojos... se envuelven en dorado... -En eso, esa mirada curiosa paso a ser deseosa-.

-¿Kag?...

-Inu...yo... -Se acercarón más y más, cerrando los ojos lentamente-.

"Esto.. no deberia... le dije que no volveria a ocurrir, pero... la deseo... la amo..."

Dejandoce llevar, unieron sus bocas en un nuevo y hambriento beso, reviviendo las sensaciones de antaño, rozando sus labios en un hermoso compas. Kagome se aferro al cuello de Inuyasha, evitando a toda costa terminar el acto. Inuyasha solo se dejo llevar, abrazando el menudo cuerpo que le ofrecia tan dulce humedad.

"... Inuyasha... ¿será... que ya no lo puedo negar?... mi corazón palpita muy rapido, me cuesta respirar, el calor recorre mi cuerpo, pero... me gusta esta sensación".

Sintiendo que Inuyasha comenzaba a apartarce, sujeto su nuca profundizando más el beso, lo cual sorprendio a Inu, quien abrio un momento los ojos, pero los cerro nuevamente. Una oportunidad asi, disfrutar la boca de la mujer que ama, nada podia romper el momento.

Kagome acaricio los cabellos de Inuyasha, cuando este comenzo a urgar bajo su bluza. No estaba dispuesta a detenerce, no queria volver a la normalidad, estaba rendida a un deseo que creyó prohibido, pero que aquellas imagenes tan tangibles le hacian olvidar. ¿Que importaba el parentesco?, ¿Que importaba la edad?, ¿Que importaba si fuece un breve momento?, estaba ahi, con Inuyasha, SU Inuyasha.

Sus caricias aumentaban el calor, él deseaba explorar cada rincon, y ella solo queria olvidar todo dejandoce amar. No fue hasta que sintio el peso de Inuyasha sobre ella, que Kag abrio los ojos, volviendo en si. Ambos continuaban besandoce aun recostados en el sofa. El roze de sus labios, el contacto de sus pieles, aquel aliento compartido, sentia fundirce su ser con él, deseaba probar el calor que este le brindaria... si tan solo... no fueran interrumpidos.

-¡Tadaima!... -La señora Hana entro a la sala, para toparce con una avergonzada Kagome y un adolorido Inuyasha que frotaba su trasero ante el impacto que dio contra el piso-.

-Ho-hola tia, ¿cómo le fue?... -Pregunto un tanto nerviosa la azabache-.

-Bien, mi niña, talves demasiado bien... -Sonrio para si misma- cuando llegue Ren les contaré... -Le miro un tanto extrañada. Kag cubrio con los dedos su boca, ante la sensación de que la mujer hubiece descubierto lo que acababa de ocurrir- ¿Que te ocurrio?

-T-tia... etto... -Intento explicarce-.

-Mi niña... -Se sento junto a ella, ignorando la mirada fastidiada del pelinegro- tu mejilla... -Ambos jovenes suspiraron un tanto aliviados-.

-No fue nada...

-Pero esta voviendoce purpura... ¡hielo! ¡Inuyasha, trae hielo! -Le pidio un tanto preocupada. El susodicho volvio sin refunfuñar a la cocina. En eso, Hana observo a un lado y descubrio la bolsita de hielo que este trajo con anterioridad- ¿está... derretido?... -Kagome le miro haciendoce la desentendida-.

000000

El cielo nocturno permanecia solitario, ninguna estrella, ninguna nube, y por si fuera poca la oscuridad, la luna permanecia oculta.

-Luna nueva... -Susurro Inna desde su ventana-.

Observaba sentada en el marco, el lento transcurrir de noches asi, sin luna. La unica noche en que no debia ocultar su cabello, ya que por si solo permanecia negro.

-Inna... -Le hablo Yang desde la puerta. Esta solo le miro y le dio la espalda nuevamente- Ya es tarde, vas a preocupar...

-Enfurecio... -Le interrumpio-.

-¿Qué?...

-Inuyasha... él... simplemente lo golpeo... -Yang solo sonrio comprendiendo lo que ella no lograba explicar-.

-Vaya... debio contenerce para no matarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Daniela: Bueno, ojala y les guste, aunque me tomo cierto time subirla, como sea, bye-ne!

"Más que un rumor"

Permanecia sentada a los pies de una cascada, se sentia confundida y en eso llego un joven vestido de rojo, lo miro bien y reconocio a Inuyasha.

-Kagome... -Le nombro, más se observarón un momento, mientras que él y un familiar grupo se acercaban-.

El comenzo a mirar al rededor buscando algo, y eso solo la molesto más.

-¡¿Qué estas buscando? -Le grito expresando su molestia-.

-¿Ah?

-Si es a Kikyo, ella ya se fue ¿porqué no la sigues?

-Entonces, Kikyo estubo aqui -Medio afirmó, sin percibir por completo lo que causaria sus palabras-.

-Asi es... -La azabache desvio la vista- aunque ella ya se marcho. Le dije que te esperará, pero no me hizo caso -Le contó-.

Inuyasha le miro un tanto preocupado, más esta prefirio no verle al pensar en la alegria que este oviamente sentia por la noticia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Inuyasha? ¿Piensas seguirla? -Le pregunto el joven monje al verles callados-.

Kagome sentia un profundo dolor, aquella mujer, a pesar de no estar segura de quien hablaban, siempre estaria primero en el corazón de Inuyasha, lo sabia, y dolia demasiado.

-Kagome, ¿Acaso paso algo entre tu y Kikyo? -Pregunto el susodicho, ante el cortante silencio-.

Ella sentia que comenzaba a arrepentirce, a pesar de no recordar de qué, eso la enfurecio consigo misma.

-Oye Kagome... -Se inclino el peliplateado hacia ella- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-¡Ya callate! -Le grito- ¡Tu tienes la culpa de todo! ¡No sabes cuanto te detesto! -Él retrocedio algo asustado y sorprendido-.

-¡Hay, ¿y ahora qué te hice? ¡Mira, si no me dices qué paso me enojaré contigo!

-Oswari... -El sonido de aquel tonto contra el piso, fue lo último que supo de él-.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se regaño por haberse desquitado con él, cuando estaba molesta consigo. "Seguro me detesta".

Un fuerte dolor en su cabeza la saco de su letargo, abrio los ojos y se percato de la realidad. Se hayaba de cabeza, en el suelo de su habitación con la manta enredada en su cuerpo, y la certera sensación de no haber dormido.

000000

Inuyasha bebia su vaso de leche sentado en la mesa, mientras que su madre terminaba de poner el pan tostado.

-¿Sucedio algo entre Kag y tu? -La leche quizo huir de su boca ante la pregunta-.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof!... -Tocio atragantado mientras se limpiaba, para luego mirar a Hana con cierto tic en su ceja izquierda- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Solo preguntaba -Le respondio sentandoce a beber su té con tranquilidad-.

-Tu y tus preguntas en doble sentido -Esta le miro con picardia- ¡Que no he hecho nada!

-Claro... aunque te ves cansado.

-¿Cansado?, para nada -Mintio, la verdad es que hace varios dias que no dormia bien. Simplemente cerraba los ojos y un monton de imagenes comenzaban a aparecer-.

¡PAF!

El sonido de un "algo" cayendo un tanto fuerte desvio la atención de ambos. Inuyasha no tardo en subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación de Kagome.

-¿Qué... ocurrio? -Vio a la susodicha en el suelo, frotandoce la cabeza con pequeñas lagrimas queriendo huir de sus ojos-.

-Na-nada... -Respondio a penas, sintiendoce verdaderamente torpe-.

-Claro... -Rodo los ojos sonriendo traviezo-.

-¡Que no paso nada! -Se levanto de golpe, mareandoce al instante. Los fuertes brazos del pelinegro la envolvierón antes de que cayera nuevamente-.

-¿Segura? -Le hablo tan cerca, que el beso del dia anterior aparecio en su mente, avergonzandola en extremo-.

-¡Que nada! -Le empujo y corrio al baño-.

Ahi, bajo el agua fria, pretendia aliviar en algo su dolor de cabeza, no solo por el golpe, aquellos sueños que más bien parecian recuerdos, no dejaban de confundirla, tanto asi... que habia besado a Inuyasha...

"No, Kami... y si Inuyasha se lo toma a pecho, y... y pues... quiere más..."

Ya entrando a la cocina, vislumbro al sujeto causante de su pesar. Lo vio sonreirle con cariño, mas no era él.

-¿Qué pasa? -Su pregunta la saco del letargo. Por un momento vio al "otro Inuyasha"-.

-Nada...

-¿Segura? ¿No te duele la cabeza? -Le pregunto en burla. Ella solo le miro queriendo matarle, no podia simplemente olvidar su torpeza- De seguro el piso quedo con un cráter... -Kag tomo unas uvas de la mesa y comenzo a lanzarcelas-.

-¡Idiota!... ¡Bruto!... ¡Estupido! -Le gritaba entre granos mientras este se cubria con el periodico-.

-¡Bruja gruñona!... -Alegó-.

-¡Kagome Sabeyima! -La voz de Hana detubo su brazo- ¡No se juega con la comida!

-Ups, perdón -Dejo el resto sobre la mesa, mirandole cual niña regañada. Hana le observo un momento con severidad- Tu mejilla... traere maquillaje -Se dispuso a ir-.

-Pero...

-Tonta -Espeto el pelinegro, ojeando el periodico. Una uva le golpeo justo en medio de la frente- ¡Hey! -Se quejo, ella tan solo sonrio triunfal al sentarce a desayunar- mm...

-Bien, aqui esta -Hana balanceo entre sus dedos el frasquito con base maquilladora al entrar nuevamente a la cocina. Fue hasta la mesa y sentada a un lado de Kag comenzo a aplicarcelo-.

-Ok, ya me voy -Eh Inuyasha se levanto-.

-Tan pronto, ¿no esperarás a tu prima? -Espeto su madre-.

-Tengo que hacer... -Tomo su bolso y beso en la mejilla a su madre- no tardes... -Fue lo unico que le dijo a Kag, y se fue sin más-.

Al terminar de maquillarla, Hana le entrego un espejito desde su bolso. Algo en ella produjo una extraña sensación en Kagome.

-Ves, asi esta mejor -Kag se observo, y si, no se notaba lo amoratado- Inu no ha dormido bien -Volvio a mirar a la mujer-.

-Ni yo -Termino por confesar-.

000000

Ya en la escuela, Inuyasha asistio a una reunión del consejo estudiantil. La campana sonó y todos corrierón a sus salones, él se topo en la puerta con Ootoshi.

-¿Tarde, Inuyasha? -Pregunto al entrar-.

-Tuve reunión -Fue su unica respuesta y se dirijio al pupitre-.

Le basto un par de segundos asimilar lo que veia, el asiento de Inna Taisho vacio. Vio un momento a Kag mientras tomaba asiento, y esta desvio la vista un tanto avergonzada. "Si algo bueno salio de ayer, fue sin duda aquel delicioso beso", y sonrio ante el pensamiento.

La primera hora transcurrio con normalidad, Ootoshi dio su clase entre los habituales suspiros, gestos y mensajitos, más sus pensamientos escapaban de la historia a algo mas interesante. La sola posibilidad de poder tenerle entre los brazos, distraia toda la atención del pelinegro.

Era el primer receso, y Kagome conversaba con Shi en el pasillo.

-Te lo juro, ya no se que pensar...

-Tranquila, de seguro encontrarán una respuesta -Le espeto Shi-.

-¿Encontrarán? -Pregunto extrañada-.

-Digo... a Inuyasha le pasa lo mismo ¿no? -Intento justificarce-.

-Si, asi parece... -Fijo su vista en el paisaje de la vantana. Si bien Inu le habia contado de sus "extraños" sueños y asi mismo, fue testigo de sus "visiones", no estaba segura de la forma en que lo resolverian, siendo que ya no soportaba las incomodas noches-.

-¡Con permiso! -Ambas feminas voltearón ante la familiar voz-.

-¿Qué...? -De un tirón, Kagome fue arrastrada por Inuyasha, quien corria por los pasillos huyendo de quien sabe qué-

Cuando al fin se detubierón, cansados ante la extraña persecusión, Kagome solo buscaba una explicación.

-¿Qué... -Tomo aire- ... haces?

-Nada... solo huyo de mis "fans" -Le respondio con arrogancia-.

-Claro... -Observo a su alrededor, se encontraban en la vacia sala de artes... completamente solos- Bien, me voy... -Se dirijio a la puerta, no le parecia el momento apropiado para estar a solas con Inu-.

-¡Espera! -Le detubo. Ambos se quedarón viendo a los ojos por un par de segundos- ¿podemos... hablar?

-Eh... de-después -Le respondio a penas e intento huir nuevamente-.

-Kag -Insistio, bloqueando su huida al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al cuerpo de está-.

-Y-yo... -Se mirarón un largo momento, sin lograr decir lo que en verdad deseaban expresar-.

"Se que no debo presionarla, pero... la deseo demasiado... ¿Qué hago?", pensaba Inuyasha.

-Eh... -Kagome, toda colorada, comenzaba a tomar un valor inexistente, pero...-.

-¿Porqué tan nerviosa? -Le pregunto Inu en burla, al tiempo que volteaba y tomaba aire. No tenia de otra, debia evitar presionarla-.

-¡¿Qué? -Grito molesta- ¡¿quién está nerviosa?

-¿No será que deseas repetir "ese beso"? -Le sonrio con malicia, aun sin mirarle a los ojos. Pero claro, Kagome se sintio burlada como nunca-.

-¡Pedazo de idiota! -Le grito llena de coraje y dolor. Él no le podia hacer eso- ¡No soy tu juguete! ¡¿Quién te crees...? -Se disponia ir cuando Inuyasha le detubo sujetandole un brazo. Esta volteo con claras intenciones de golpearlo, pero Inu fue más rapido, y con sus manos sujetas se vierón a los ojos-.

-No pienso eso... -Intento aclararle-.

-¡Dejame! -Pero ella ignorandole intento safarce-.

-Mirame, Kag. Yo jamás eh querido herirte...

-¡Mentiroso! ¡No eres más que un ...! -Inuyasha sujeto su nuca y le beso con desenfreno. Deseaba callarla, deseaba que se quedacen asi, amandoce por un largo, largo tiempo, sin importar nada. Amarla de una vez-.

Luego del hambriento roze y con la azabache ya más calmada, se alejo para mirarle a los ojos, que para su fortuna, derramaban amargas lágrimas.

-Kagome... -Susurro culpable-.

-No jueges conmigo, Inuyasha... -Le espeto aun dolida-.

-Te juro que no es un juego.

-Tú... en verdad -Le miro a los ojos y este seco sus lágrimas-.

-No es un juego, Kag. Por primera vez, no es mentira... y-yo... -Intentaba explicarce, mas no hayaba la forma- Kagome...

"No me puede hablar en serio... Inuyasha y yo, eso, eso no deberia..."

-Inuyasha... -Susurro, no sabiendo si negarce o dejarce llevar por sus sentimientos-.

Inuyasha no pudo más e intentando expresar su amor, aprisiono sus labios nuevamente. Devoro cada milimetro de aquella suabe piel, saboreando cada rincón, pretendia está comprendiera la locura que le invadia. El dulce y añorado momento no podia ser arruinado... o eso creian.

-¡Sabeyima... sempai! -Un chico de primer año, entro en el salón y les vio apoyados contra el escritorio del maestro. Lo que este chico imagino ver, resultaba ser una escena diez veces mas sexual de lo que en realidad era-.

Kagome se alejo de Inuyasha, sin poder ver ni al chico, ni al tonto, y a pesar de que estaba muy molesto...

-¿Si?... -Pregunto Inu mirandole con finjida calma-.

-Eh... etto... Sa-Sabeyima-sempai... le buscan... ¡Ootoshi-sensei le busca! -Solto de golpe y corrio a todo lo que pudo-.

El pesado silencio aplaco la pasión que hacia poco se habia encendido. Las revueltas emociones, el dulce sabor en sus bocas, sus pieles aun erizadas, todo debia parar, no era el lugar ni el momento propicio.

-Yo... -Comenzo Inu- luego hablamos... -La acerco con cierto temor y beso la frente de la azabache, dejando cierta sensación de calma en ella-.

"No debo temer...", pensarón al unisono.

000000

La segunda hora comenzo e Inuyasha permanecia ausente. Al voltear un momento, para contemplar el vacio asiento, Kagome termino viendo la sonriente cara de Shi. "Ella sabe algo...", se dijo y volvio a su posición habitual. Luego de lo que parecierón largos minutos, Inuyasha hizo su aparición, y luego de explicarle a Kizuna-sensei la causa de su ausencia, fue hasta su asiento siendo evidentemente ignorado por la azabache.

Al comenzar el segundo receso, está salio tras Shi, que al parecer llevaba algo de prisa, más le dijo que tenia algo que hacer, por lo que le veria después. Con algo de nervios, pensó que Inuyasha le pediria "hablar", aunque dudaba que eso fuecen a hacer , pero este le vio y luego de sonreirle con algo de extraño nerviosismo, desaparecio en la misma dirección que Shi.

"Me huele raro..."

Paseando en uno de los jardines, se topo con Susuna y Miki, que precisamente querian hablar con ella. Se sentarón en una de las bancas, dejando a Kag en medio.

-Etto... ¿qué ocurre? -Pregunto dudosa, sus amigas no tenian buena cara-.

-Vamos al grano -Dijo Susuna, al tiempo que le miraba fijo- Escuchamos que tu e Inuyasha están de novios...

El rostro de Kagome se sonrojo levemente y con sus ojos sumamente abiertos, se preguntaba "¿que cosa?", casi como si Susuna le hubiece hablado en ingles.

-Un chico de primero dijo haberlos visto... bueno... -Miro a Miki- teniendo sexo...

-¡¿Qué? -Grito avergonzada y asustada. Ante su rostro sorprendido, Miki y Susuna percibierón que tal ves el rumor ese no era del todo cierto-.

-¿Es verdad? -Pregunto Susuna- ¿están juntos?

-¿Qué?... yo-yo... ¡claro que no! -Respondio con su rostro ardiendo-.

-Pero, si estaban en el salón de artes ¿verdad? -Medio acevero-.

-S-si... pero no haciamos nada de eso... -Les miro intentando convencerles de la verdad. Ambas feminas se vierón, luego vierón a Kag y finalmente dijerón-.

-Te creemos...

-Les juro que no haciamos... ¡no! ¡menos en la escuela!... ¡ni con Inuyasha! -Les aclaro al verles cierta picardia en la mirada-.

-Pero algo hacian para que el chico ese hablará ¿no? -Pregunto Miki-.

-Bueno... -Kag miro el suelo con su verguenza descontrolandoce-.

-¡Cuentanos! -Pidierón ambas sujetando sus hombros-.

-Etto...

Inuyasha se encargaba de los detalles de la celebración de navidad que prontamente tendrián. Por sugerencia de un alumno anonimo, darian un festival en honor a la natividad de Jesús, ofreciendo una agradable tarde de juegos, comidas tipicas de la epoca, y un sin fin de ilustraciones y maquetas con las diversas formas de celebrarle.

Percibia que su tiempo estaba demasiado copado como para aclarar las cosas con Inna Taisho y Kagome, por lo que deberia hallar el momento propicio... eso o olvidarlo, lo que claro, le resultaria imposible.

Mirando por una de las ventanas del tercer piso, Kagome esperaba un milagro. El rumor de su supuesto "acto sexual" en el salón de artes, ya danzaba burlonamente en las bocas del alumnado, y claro, temia los profesores y por ende el director se enterarán. Una mancha en su expediente era lo menos que le peocupaba ante su reputación de libertina. Kagome Sabeyima se mantenia al margen de esa clase de situaciones, pero no... Inuyasha tenia que llegar a confundirla... tenia que acercarce provocando sus bajos deseos... tenia que ser tan importante...

Unos cuantos copos de nieve comenzarón a caer, y sus recuerdos se hacian presente...

**FLASHBACK**

Era un frio invierno, Inuyasha y Kagome que en ese entonces tenian nueve años, esperaban en la sala frente a la televisión, esperaban y esperaban, ambos embelesados con el otro. Las sonrisas traviezas entre el especial de navidad que veian, y su propia compañia, inundaban el lugar. No existia prisa en que llegasen los señores Sabeyima... solo ellos, sus risas, sus miradas, su calido amor que opacaba el frio...

La nieve tenia su lado amable, siempre les habia unido...

Aquella ultima navidad, en que sus padres aun vivian, fue la primera en que se habia hallado sin la compañia del pelinegro. Ella sentada en el sofa de su casa, observando por la ventana la fria nieve al caer. El frio le envolvia sin importar las mantas que le cubrian, ni la estufa en su mas alta capacidad, ni la grata compañia de sus padres.

-¿Por qué Inuyasha les acompaño? -Preguntó con la vista aún en la ventana-.

-No pensarón que tardarian tanto. Los estrenos de esta clase de documentales no suelen tardar demasiado, pero con este clima... -Intentaba explicarle su padre-.

-Ah... -Suspiro resignada-.

El tic-tac del reloj, el caer de la nieve, la alegria que no sentia... ya nada le importaba. El telefono sonó y ella prefirio ignorar su realidad escondiendo su rostro en las mullidas almohadas.

-¡Kagome! ¡es Inuyasha! -Le llamo su madre luego de un minuto-.

La chica no lo podia creer, corrio a todo lo que pudo derribando algunos adornos en el camino, y con la alegria queriendo escapar de su pecho, saludo al tonto como si los kilometros que les separacen, fueran relamente nada...

**FINFLASHBACK**

La blanca nieve, tan pura... aquella navidad fue la ultima para sus padres, pero fue la unica en que la distancia no impidio su felicidad. Inuyasha permanecia a su lado, sin importar qué, aquel tonto continuaba siendo su apoyo.

El receso termino y se dirijio a su salón con cierta pereza. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, su cuerpo se sentia cansado y el frio invierno no le sentaria bien en tan complicada realidad. Debia admitir, después de tanto negarce, que aquel chico que entraba al salón, aquel que le medio sonreia con tanta calidez, aquel tonto molestoso y arrogante, él... sólo a el amaba...

La puerta del salón se abrio de golpe, y todos fijaron su vista en la chica de largos cabellos que entraba con cierta calma.

-Señorita, Taisho. ¿A qué se debe su retraso? -Le pregunto Mouji-sensei, quien no podia evitar observar las carpetas que está traia bajo un brazo-.

-Trabajo -Fue su fria respuesta y fue hasta su pupitre, ignorando por completo las miradas de los demás-.

Luego de unos minutos y con el maestro ya repuesto de la impresión, la clase de matemáticas continuo con normalidad. Al comenzar el nuevo receso, Kagome esperaba comer junto a Shi, y claro, contarle lo ocurrido, sin embargo, vio claramente como esta alcanzaba a sujetar de un brazo a Inuyasha y se lo llevaba a rastras.

-¿Qué?... -Tal acto, dejo completamente asustada a Kag, ¿desde cuando eran tan cercanos?-.

-Están saliendo -La voz de Susuna le sobresalto-.

-¡¿Qué?

-Kag... -Miki se acerco- ¿Qué tanto confias en Shi? -Pregunto verdaderamente preocupada- Ella es muy bonita, facilmente podria cautivar el corazón de un torpe chico como Inuyasha...

Sus palabras solo causarón dolor en el pecho de la azabache, que intentaba negarce a que fuerán... celos...

-¡Estupido! -Las tres voltearón y fijaron su atención en Inna- ¡todos saben que Shi detesta a los chicos como Inuyasha! ¡jamás saldria con él!... -Refuto-.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? -Le increpo Susuna- Inuyasha y Kagome conocieron a Shi en primaria, perfectamente podrian gustarce e intentar ocultarlo, además... -Le miro con superioridad- ambos son oficialmente solteros, no habria nada... -Se cayo y miro con cierta culpa a Kag, cuya vista ocultaba tras el flequillo, sintiendo que su corazón se hacia trocitos-.

-¡Que estupido! -Espeto Inna y de un tirón la alejo de aquellas chicas- ¡las cosas no son asi!

Kagome caminaba tras Inna, sin saber porqué esta se empecinaba en negar lo que parecia tan ovio. Subierón por las escaleras, y se detubieron tras la puerta hacia la azotea.

-Ve... -Le indico Inna, y a pesar de no saber bien a qué iria, abrio la puerta y salio-.

000000

-¡Hey, Shi! ¡Kag nos vio! -Alego Inuyasha, quien era arrastrado por la castaña a quizas que lugar-.

-¡No importa! -Le contesto molesta-.

Al llegar a la azotea, Inuyasha pudo recuperar su brazo, que aunque fuese poco creible, comenzaba a dolerle por el agarre de la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa? -Le pregunto mientras frotaba su brazo y observaba la espalda de esta-.

-¿Qué pasa?... -Susurro- Eso me pregunto... ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? -Termino por gritarle verdaderamente molesta-.

-¿Q-Qué?... -Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir cierto terror al verle furiosa. Aquella castaña emanaba un aura tan terrorifica, como Kagome en sus momentos de furia-.

-¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre, Inuyasha Sabeyima? -Comenzo a corretearlo- ¡¿en qué mierda pensabas? ¡¿tienes alguna neurona que razone en esa cabeza hueca? ¡¿siquiera pensaste en las consecuencias de tus sucios actos?...

-¿De... de qué hablas? -Pregunto apenas, intentando en vano mantener distancia con la alterada chica-.

-¿De qué?... -Le miro queriendo matarlo- ¡De tu estupida violación a Kag!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Toda la estupida escuela esta hablando de su "fiestecita" en el salón de musica! ¡en este mismo instante me explicas lo que pasó! ¡o conocerás los recultados de mis clases de karate! -Inuyasha termino con su espalda apoyada en la reja y Shi Hinagueshi demasiado cerca como para evadir su sorpresiva exigencia-.

-Bu-bueno... -Comenzó-.

-¡Ahora!

-N-no paso nada extraño... -Intento aclarar-.

-¡Inuyasha! -Exigio-.

-Solo nos... la besé, no te alterés... -Le pidio. Shi respiro intentado calmarce-.

-Si me mientes...

-No te miento. Luego le preguntas a Kag, ella te lo confirmará -Se vierón a los ojos. Él no mentia-.

La castaña se alejo tomando aire. Observo el cielo cubierto de nubes, luego el piso que comenzaba a cubrirce on la nieve... conocia a la perfeccion los sentimientos de esos tontos, pero cómo evitar enfadarce cuando su querida amiga estaba siendo tachada de casquibana.

-El tiempo corre Inuyasha... -Espeto sin mirarle- Kagome ya debe saberlo... no podrás ocultarlo por mucho más, si es que ya no es ovio... -Le miro acercandoce aun molesta-

-Lo... lo sé. Pero aun es dificil... -Se apoyo en la reja, permitiendo que el frio le atravezará-.

-No des mas excusas, Inuyasha... Kagome tiene que saberlo, no te permitire que jueges con sus sentimientos... -En eso, una figura abrio lentamente la puerta hacia la azotea, escuchando con cierta atención- o eres honesto... o no evitaré meterme en medio... -Intento alejarce del tonto, sin embargo, la nieve le jugo una mala pasada-.

000000

Kagome se acerco a la puerta, y luego de abrirla un poco, logro escuchar las voces de Shi e Inuyasha.

-El tiempo corre Inuyasha... -Shi hablo- Kagome ya debe saberlo... no podrás ocultarlo por mucho más, si es que ya no es ovio... -Esas palabras que salian de aquella amable boca... no podian salir de su mejor amiga-

-Lo... lo sé. Pero aun es dificil... -"¿Inuyasha y Shi?"-.

-No des mas excusas, Inuyasha... Kagome tiene que saberlo, no te permitire que jueges con sus sentimientos... -Abrio un poco mas la puerta, debia saber algo... pero, ¿qué? ¿qué sabia Shi que ella no?- o eres honesto... o no evitaré meterme en medio... -Armandoce de valor, Kagome termino por abrir la fria puerta, para toparce con una escena un tanto incomoda-.

-Kag... -Shi le observo asustada, siendo que se encontraba sobre Inuyasha, quien le alcanzo antes de caer al suelo por la tonta nieve, pero logro que esta cayerá sobre el. La posicion no era para nada inocente-.

-... -Sin decir palabra, Kag volvio a atravezar la puerta, pero esta ves, para correr lo mas lejos posible-.

Inna le vio alejarce, mientras que un olorcito salado marcaba su camino. Subio para ver con sus propios ojos la causa del dolor de su progenitora, mas se topo con Inuyasha y tras el, Shi Hinagueshi.

-¡Ve! -Grito Shi-.

Inuyasha paso a un lado de la azabache chica, pensando en aclarar en otro momento su presencia ahi, mas la preocupacion de un terrible mal entendido por parte de su querida Kagome, atormentaba su cabeza.

Guiado por un dulce familiar olor mezclado con una fastidiosa y salada escencia, cruzo a toda velocidad cada piso de la escuela, hasta donde Kag habia huido. Alejada del mundo, en un rincón del jardín, la pobre chica pensaba en las mentiras, en todas esas palabras que ambos jovenes le decian siempre, en el "secreto" que estos mantenian... Shi e Inuyasha... Inuyasha y Shi... ¡Kami! ¡era eso real! ¡¿Porqué no lo vio? ¿Acaso Susuna y Miki habian acertado?...

El dolor en su pecho era demasiado intenso, sus lagrimas no paraban, tan solo queria morir...

-¡Kagome! -Alzo la cabeza con sus lagrimas aun escapando, para encontrarce con la preocupada mirada del pelinegro- No es lo que crees...

-¡Vete! ¡No te quiero ver! -Oculto su rostro entre sus piernas. El frio de la nieve no importaba, la escuela no importaba, el que hablacen pestes de ella... nada ¡ya no queria nada!-.

-No es lo que crees... -Repito al tiempo que se acercaba-.

-¡Dejame! -Le grito, con tanta tristeza que su voz quizo quedarce en la garganta-.

-Kag... lo que hablaba con Shi...

-¡No!... -En verdad deseaba no saber, sentia que doleria demasiado, e intento cubrir sus oidos-.

-Kagome... -Estupido, era el idiota mas estupido sobre la faz de la tierra. Acababa de lastimar a la persona mas importante en su estupido corazón-.

-¡Dejame!... Solo dejame... -Pedia verdadermente alterada-.

-Kagome... -Inuyasha sostuvo sus manos e intento forzala a que le viera- Kagome mirame... te lo dire, lo dire ahora, por favor mirame... -Con sus empañados ojos, Kagome vislumbro el oscuro marron de los ojos de Inuyasha, peleando internamente entre escucharle o no- Bruja tonta... te amo...

000000

Un frio silencio invadia el salón. Miki y Susuna exigian atraves de un trozo de papel, que Shi les contará lo qué ocurrio con su amiga e Inuyasha, mas esta les respondia una y otra ves "no les diré, entrometidas".

Los asientos de los primos Sabeyima permanecian solitarios, y ya todos sus compañeros se preguntaban por ellos. Ootoshi-sensei esperaba que le diecen alguna buena excusa, mas a poco de iniciar la clase, Shi le dijo que ellos debian resolver un asunto, por lo que deberia conformarce con su ausencia.

Mientras que las intrigas se esparcian por la escuela, en el tranquilo rincon llamado "enfermeria", exactamente en la segunda camilla del lugar, dos personas permanecian inmunes a las habladurias, al frio y la soledad.

Inuyasha aferraba con fuerza el menudo cuerpo de Kagome, al tiempo que besaba tiernamente la frente de esta, y ella, igualmente aferrada a él, reposaba su cabeza en aquel calido pecho, esperando calmar a su corazon con el unico calor que queria en su vida...

000000

Las turbinas de un avion terminaban de girar, mientras otras se encendian. Por los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto, la femenina figura de una pelinegra, avanzaba con gracia. Los hombres volteaban a verle, su belleza, hiba mas alla de lo fisico. Con una sutil sonriza, lograba erizar los cabellos de quien fuera. Yin Higurashi, era mas que una niña-mujer... Yin, acababa de volver a su hogar...


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: y aqui esta! n.n lamento las demoras, no tengo excusas blablabla... prefieren la historia asi que aqui esta! espero les guste.

"Inevitable"

Los rojizos rayos del sol, comenzaban a presentarse a medida que Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban. Iban tomados de las manos, juntos, muy juntos, mirándose de vez en cuando con cierta torpeza.

El director de la escuela apareció en la enfermería, comenzando una plática un tanto incomoda con los primos. Para sorpresa de Kag, al director le basto con que ambos le dijeran que no había ocurrido nada de lo que hablaban por los pasillos, para que se fuera con una sonrisa traviesa, restando importancia al asunto.

La verdad que Kagome no sospechaba, era que el director Tomoeda conocía a la familia Sabeyima desde que Ren y Dao Sabeyima estudiaron ahí, y así mismo, sabia, e Inuyasha estaba al tanto, que "los primos Sabeyima" no eran realmente primos.

Inuyasha intentaba mentalizarse en hacer que funcionará, poner todo de su parte era lo principal, pero que Kagome supiera la verdad, sería su tortura por quizá cuanto tiempo. Por otro lado, Kagome estaba entre dejarse llevar, o detener lo que obviamente no tenia frenos. Más tras ellos, lo bastante cerca como para escuchar cualquier palabra que dijesen, se encontraban Shi e Inna.

-La verdad, ya era hora... -Espeto Shi, luego del largo silencio que finalmente, le fastidio-.

-Ni que lo digas... -Espeto Inna-.

Inuyasha se detuvo y Kagome hizo lo mismo, volteo un momento para mirar a las "intrusas" con cierto tic en su ceja izquierda, y luego de un agotado suspiro continuo caminando. Sin importar lo que quisiera decir, aquellas niñas lograrían dejarle callado, así que... mejor calladito. Por otra parte, Kagome se sentía en verdad torpe, esas chicas supieron antes que ella... bueno, que Inuyasha le ama, lo que le deja como una tonta, ósea, tan obvio era para los demás y ella es la última en darse cuenta... no, ella en realidad ya lo sabía, tan solo... se lo negaba.

Sujeto con aun más fuerza la cálida mano del tonto, y luego de mirarle con cierto rubor, se aferro al brazo de este.

-Bien, me voy... -Inna se detuvo y volteo dispuesta a alejarse de la posible escena melosa que en definitiva, no deseaba ver. No dio ni tres pasos y le fue inútil avanzar-.

-No irás a ninguna parte, tenemos que hablar... -Volteo y se topo con la firme mirada de Inuyasha, quien sujetaba su chaqueta. Kagome y Shi les miraban con cierto asombro a unos pasos-.

-Nee... me debo ir... -Le medio sonrió nerviosa. "¿Qué monos pinto?, yo no soy quien da las explicaciones...", pensó con cierto enojo-.

-Claro que... -Un automóvil negro freno un tanto brusco frente a ellos, y de las puertas delanteras bajaron dos hombres-.

-Inna-sama, se le requiere en la compañía -Dijeron al unísono, al tiempo que hacían una reverencia frente a la azabache, y los tres sorprendidos jóvenes-.

-S-si... -Se zafó del agarre de Inuyasha, y luego de observar sus rostros incrédulos, subió al auto sin más. Los hombres le siguieron y partieron con algo de prisa-.

Luego de un minuto de extraño silencio.

-Eso... fue raro... -Espeto Shi-.

-Aja... -Asevero Kag-.

-Bien... nos vemos -Shi beso una mejilla de Kagome y luego de empujar al aún incrédulo pelinegro, se fue en la direccion contraria tarareando una melodía infantil-.

-No cambia... -Susurro Inuyasha, mientras se frotaba la zona que golpeo Shi-.

-Aja... -Asevero nuevamente Kag. En realidad, su cerebro no prestaba atención al mundo-.

-Hey... -Inuyasha se acercó, y esta le miro aun absorta. Sujeto sus hombros y la beso, trayéndola devuelta a la tierra-.

Luego del tierno rose, Kagome le miro un tanto avergonzada.

-No sé si me acostumbre a esto... -Dijo, e Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa traviesa para luego volverle a besar. Debía admitir que se sentía muy feliz-.

000000

-Bien, ¿y qué tal la escuela? -Pregunto Ren, cuando Hana se sentaba a su lado ante la deliciosa cena que las féminas de la casa habían preparado-.

-Bien... -Respondió Inuyasha, denotando su desanimo con el tema. En su cabeza no existía cabida al estudio-.

Los señores Sabeyima observaron a aquellos primos que lucían tan cansados y diferentes a lo habitual. Eso, era otra razón para no darles una hermosa noticia, de la que aún no estaban tan seguros.

-Kagome, querida, ¿qué ha sido de esa niña? -Pregunto Hana-.

-Eh?... ¿Inna? -Pregunto algo aturdida-.

-Ella misma, con quien nos encontramos el otro día...

-Sí, bueno... esta mejor, ¿no Inu? -Incluyo al pelinegro que terminaba de llenarse la boca con arroz-.

-Mjm... -Asevero. Restando importancia-.

-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?. Ya dejaron de ser niños...

-No molestes... -Refunfuño Inu. Contarles lo que ocurría, no le era para nada llamativo-.

000000

Ya recostado en su cama, Inuyasha no lograba conciliar el sueño. A pocos pasos se hallaba la posible causante, pero sería demasiado imprudente ir a verle... ¿verdad?

Abrió la puerta con cierto cuidado, cerro tras él y se acercó a la cama de esta. Aun en la penumbra le veía hermosa y sabia que al igual que él, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Alzo las mantas y se interno en el calor que solo Kagome le podría brindar.

-Inuyasha... -Susurro, dejándose abrazar-.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?

-Pero...

-No seas mala -Acaricio su rostro y encerró aquellos necios labios en un dulce beso-.

Kagome se dejo besar, aferrándose al pecho de él, olvidando por completo al mundo. Sí bien el sueño había desaparecido, la calidez del pelinegro podía fácilmente cobijarla toda la noche.

El sol volvió a salir, y al abrir los ojos, Kagome se hayo en los brazos de Inu. Le costó algo más de un minuto volver a la realidad, y empujar al chico de su cama. Se asomo en el borde y le vio molesto.

-Buen día –Dijo y huyo antes de que este quisiera venganza-.

La mañana comenzó su lento avanzar, y él solo tenía dos preocupaciones en su mente, vengarse por lo de esa mañana y estudiar. Lo normal para un chico de quince años. Pero no podía evitar sentir aquel extraño vacío en su pecho, algo… faltaba.

Sentado en su pupitre, con Gen hablándole de chicas y sin prestar real atención, Inuyasha vio como entraba un chico al salón. Le reconoció, era el secretario del centro de alumnos. Este se acerco a la mesa de Kagome, quien leía con tranquilidad una revista.

-Hola, soy Kaname Ishida del 3-D –Se presento, ignorando la molesta aura de Inuyasha-.

-Ho-hola –Respondió Kag, sin lograr explicarse la situación- yo…

-Sé quién eres, Kagome Sabeyima… te he observado durante mucho tiempo –Le sonreía el chico, de brillantes ojos pardo y cabello castaño, que en realidad era bastante atractivo-.

-¿Qué? -Articulo apenas, la distrida azabache-.

-Quiero decir... -Se acerco a ella y luego de tomar con ternura sus manos- me gustas, Kagome... -Sus compañeros dentro del salón quedaron pasmados. Un idiota se habia atrevido a tocar a Kagome Sabeyima frente a Inuyasha, y aun peor, se le declaro- ¿te gustaria salir conmigo? -Eh Inuyasha, quien se hayaba tras Kagome, se levanto emanando su peligrosa aura oscura-.

-Tú... -Comenzo, sin poder contenerce- ¡No la toques! ¡suelta sus manos! -Le grito, y Kagome solo sonrio nerviosa-.

-¿Qué dices, Kagome-chan? -Insistio, ignorando por completo la presencia del pelinegro-.

-Inuyasha... -Espeto con cierto temor su amigo-.

-¡No tienes idea! -En un rapido movimiento, Inuyasha trato de propinarle un golpe al chico, pero Kaname fue rapido y lo esquivo soltando las manos de Kag-.

-Esperare tu respuesta... Kagome... -Una ultima sonrisa, y el joven Kaname Ishida desaparecio del salón antes de ser alcanzado por las manos de Inu-.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Calmate ya! -Le decia Genichi, quien lo sujetaba junto con otros tres compañeros-.

-¡Maldito! -Gruño. Kagome y el resto de sus compañeros, tan solo le miraban un tanto sorprendidos-.

-¡¿Pero qué bicho te pico?! -Pregunto Shi, al entrar al salón y ver el estado del pelinegro-.

-¡Que te importa! -Le grito safandoce del agarre de sus compañeros, para salir del salón como alma que lleva el diablo-.

-Esto se pondrá feo... -Espeto Genichi. Los demas voltearon y observaron a Kag, casi rogandole que hiciera algo-.

Tras un agotado suspiro, Kagome se levanto de su asiento y fue tras su idiota primo. En una pelea, quien saldria perjudicado seria Inuyasha, y no precisamente por que fuera a perder. Más bien por que seria capaz de destrozar el rostro del chico, y ello, solo le dejaria con una expulsion permanente, nada comveniente en su ultimo año.

Esperaba hallarlo pronto, y asi fue. La escencia tan familiar del idiota, alerto sus sentidos. Fue corriendo hasta el lugar, le hayo sentado solo en uno de los jardines. Se acerco decidida, pero a dos pasos, cuando pretendia hablarle.

-¿Qué responderás? -La inesperada pregunta le detuvo, más por la sorpresa de quien preguntaba-.

-Inuyasha... -Susurro-.

-¿Saldrás con ese chico? -Insistio, aun sin verle a la cara-.

-Si fuera asi... ¿estaria bien? -Pregunto ella, esperando oirle sincero una ves mas-.

-Etto... -Le miro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- yo... no sé ¡son cosas tuyas! -Desvio nuevamente la vista. Decepcionandola un poco-.

Kagome se acerco y ya sentada, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él. La fria brisa mecio algunos de sus cabellos, las nubes cubrian el cielo y nadie caminaba cerca de ahi. Inuyasha se quito la chaqueta y se la coloco sobre los hombros a Kag. Ella sintio la calidez del abrigo, tan propio de su tonto.

-Lo siento... -Comenzo el peli negro- no debi reaccionar asi, en verdad... lo siento -Kagome sonrio-.

-Descuida... fue mi culpa en realidad. No supe que responder...

-No! Fue mia! -Volteo y sustuvo con fuerza sus manos, mirandola realmente arrepentido- etto... yo... yo pierdo la cabeza cuando los idiotas se te acercan. No lo soporto... -Un sutil sonrojo cobrio sus mejillas, y Kagome sonrio-.

-¿Celoso? -Medio afirmo. Inuyasha sintio que todos sus musculos se tensaban, ¿eran celos?. Pero la sonrisa de la azabache termino por convencerle-.

-¿Y si fuera asi?

Por un segundo que parecio eterno, se observaron con timidas sonrisas. Ya nada importaba realmente. Sus sentimientos les guiarian, aun si ellos mismo crearan barreras, ya nada iba a ser como antes y darian todo de si para lograr que funcionara.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, sonriendo bobamente, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Una suave caricia que avivo la llamas en sus corazones. Inuyasha jugueteo con los labios de Kag, provocandole divertidas risitas.

-Hey -Se quejo, separandoce un segundo-.

-Tonto...

El pelinegro la abrazo con fuerza, fundiendose en un calido beso que no pretendia dejar. Luego de un minuto, solto un poco el agarre por la falta de aire, la observo sonrojada y beso su frente con ternura. Algo de culpa le hacia creer que iba muy rapido.

El receso que habia durado una eternidad -claro, para ellos- finalmente termino y volvieron al salón de la mano. Entraron sin sospechar que sus compañeros y amigos les habian visto. Las miradas molestas, sorprendidas y picaras, se clavaron en los primos Sabeyima, que no se explicaban el por qué.

Fueron hasta sus pupitres, sin dejar de sentirse extraños. Todos les miraban sin moverce del lugar en que estaban cuando entraron. Hasta que su amigo se atrevio a acercarce y hablar.

-Em... etto... Inuyasha... -Comenzo, recibiendo toda la atencion de ambos jovenes- ¿ustedes?... ¿ustedes son pareja? -Pregunto temeroso-.

Los jovenes se tensaron un momento, y con sus rostros completamente rojos, intercambiaban miradas nerviosas sin saber que responder.

-Erg... -Trato de hablar Kag, pero su vergüenza y sorpresa confundian sus pensamientos-.

Al notar que ella no lograria reaccionar, y con Shi Hinagueshi ingresando al salón. Inuyasha finalmente mando todo al demonio.

-¡¿Qué les importa?! -Grito arto, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, aprisiono los labios de Kagome con los suyos-.

Con su rostro sujeto por Inuyasha, Kag tardo un poco en percatarce de la situacion en exceso vergonzosa. Pero alejar a Inuyasha... ya no era una opción. Asi que cerro sus ojos y disfruto el tacto del chico.

Las chicas que gustaban de él, se dejaron caer sorprendidas y los demás gritaron emocionados y sorprendidos. Inuyasha rompio el beso y le observo preocupado, ella simplemente evito mirarle, con sus mejillas infladas y el rostro completamente rojo. Estaba molesta pero feliz, una mezcla peligrosa.

-¡Ya, jovenes! ¡A sus asientos! -Gritaba Haruka-sensei, la maestra de japones antiguo que acababa de entrar al salón-.

Y la clase avanzo, entre cotilleos por lo sucedido y lagrimas de algunas dramaticas chicas. Kagome simplemente sentia la mirada de Inuyasha en su espalda.

Un papelillo llego a la mesa del peli negro. Observo hacia atras y dio con la divertida mirada de Shi. Abrio el trozo de papel y leyo con cierta molestia las palabras de la chica;

**_Ya era hora de que lo admitieras frente a todos, aunque se te paso la mano_ _ **

_**Kagome esta demasiado avergonzada por tu osadia. Si le hace sufrir te la verás conmigo.**_

**./ _y no es una simple amenaza tonto! _**

Sintio entonces un poco de molestia. Esa chica le habia ayudado hasta cierto punto, pero en realidad fue gracias a su insistencia que termino por develar todo. Bueno... casi todo.

Al terminar la clase, Inuyasha sujeto a Kagome y se la llevo antes de que alguien quisiera comenzar con la preguntadera. Caminaron rapidamente hacia uno de los jardines de la escuela, e Inuyasha le llevo tras unos arbustos.

-¡Inuyasha! -Se quejo-.

-No quiero que vengan a molestar ¿si? -Se sento a los pies de un árbol y con mirada suplicante le extendio una mano-.

-Tonto... -Se sento a su lado y este rapidamente se recosto en sus piernas- Eres un fresco!

-¿De qué te quejas? -La abrazo y Kagome comenzo a acariciar sus cabellos-.

-Fuiste muy lejos, Inuyasha. No debiste be-besarme en frente de todos -Espeto bastante avergonzada-.

-¿Lejos? Aun no hago nada... -Sonrio con malicia-.

-¿Qué...? Idiota! -Termino por gritarle, comprendiendo a qué se referia. El simplemente sonrio triunfal-.

-Eres tan linda...

-¿Eh?...

Inuyasha se levanto un poco y la callo con un beso. Le miro deseoso y comenzo a besarla con mayor pasión, dejando que sus instintos le dominaran. Sin proponercelo, Kagome cayo de espaldas, prisionera de las dulces sensaciones que provocaba aquel hambriento roce. Inuyasha no pretendia dejar que la razon le detuviera. Queria amarla, demostrarle que era la unica mujer en su vida... que no deseaba mas.

Y el suceso de hace algún tiempo, volvio tomando un rumbo diferente. Inuyasha posado sobre Kagome, abrio con sus piernas las de ella, sin hayar mayor resistencia. Mientras su boca urgaba en la de ella, y sus manos recorrian con lentitud su suave piel bajo la blusa. Kagome se aferraba a la camiza de él, disfrutando la sensacion de placer que le entregaba, anhelando su ser como suyo. Queria amarlo y ya.

Sin embargo, nuevamente se sintio incomoda al sentir cierta "cosita" entre sus piernas.

-I... Inu... Inuyasha! -Se quejo, rompiendo el beso-.

-¿Qué?! -Pregunto molesto-.

-Esto... esto no esta bien -Le dijo, verdaderamente avergonzada-.

-¿Qué cosa? -Pregunto molesto. ¿En verdad no le dejaria continuar?-.

-¡T-tu sabes que! -Desvio la vista-.

-Kag...

-¡¿Qué diablos le haces?! -Shi les miro por sobre el arbusto con cierto tic en su ceja derecha y una peligrosa aura oscura a su alrededor-.

Un minuto después, Inuyasha permanecia sentado a dos metros de ellas, mientras Shi calmaba a la avergonzada Kagome. Claro, en su mejilla izquierda, la pequeña mano de Shi palpitava dolorosamente. El pobre fue culpado sin siquiera poder explicarce.

-¡Idiota depravado! -Shi abrazo a Kagome, mientras veia con furia al peli negro. El simplemente la ignoro y toco su mejilla un poco, solo para retirar su mano por el dolor- ¡pedazo de imbecil! ¿segura qué estas bien, Kag? -Le pregunto a su amada amiga, con mucha preocupacion en su rostro-.

-S-si... estoy bien Shi, no te preocupes -Le sonrio, intentando convencerla-.

-Pedazo de idiota... -Continuo Shi, viendolo realmente furiosa-.

-¡Bruja!... -Él volteo y Shi sintio aun más ganas de golpearlo-.

-Ya Shi... dejalo... -Kagome le intento calmar-.

-¡Eres un aprovechado, Inuyasha Sabeyima! -Abrazo con fuerza a Kag- ¡Que ahora conosca tus pecados, no quiere decir que puedas contaminar su hermoso ser!

-¿Pecados?... -Susurro Kag- ¿que pecados? -Pregunto, observando la expresion desconcertada de su amiga-.

-¿No te lo dijo?... -Solto Shi, con la voz apagada-.

-¿Qué cosa?... -Shi oculto su vista tras el flequillo, y una peligrosa aura oscura le envolvio. Alerta, Inuyasha se levanto lentamente y comenzo a alejarse-.

-¡Inuyasha Sabeyima! -Grito la castaña levantandose de golpe. El corrio rapidamente del lugar, en parte por temor a la chica, y otra por que simplemente no se podria defender-.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! -Kag le pregunto algo asustada, mientras sostenia un brazo de la castaña antes de que fuera tras el-.

Inuyasha llego al salón algo agitado, olvidando su principal razon para salir de ahi. Una ves puso un pie dentro, fue rodeado por chicos y chicas que le miraban pidiendo una explicacion. "Mierda!".

- I-Inu-kun -Hablo finalmente una de las chicas- ¿Es verdad? -Inuyasha observo a la chica, que le miraba con ojos llorosos-.

-E-Etto... -Rasco su cabeza, sabiendo a la perfeccion lo que sus palabras significarian. Ante muchas personas, Kagome e Inuyasha eran primos, aun siendo eso mitad cierto... bueno- S-si... -Susurro-.

000000

-No lo entiendo -Decia Kagome, mientras caminaba junto a Shi hacia el salon-.

-B-bueno Kag... siempre a sido un idiota -Trato de justificarle, aunque aun continuaba molesta con el tonto-.

Entraron al salon y una melodramatica y algo impactante escena les recivio. Varias chicas sollozaban practicamente en el suelo, algunos chicos palmaban y revolvian los cabellos de Inuyasha en medio del salon, y algunos otros clavaron su vista en la azabache que permanecia en la entrada. Algunas traviezas, otras asombradas, y mas de las que hubiese querido, con llameante odio.

-¡Kagome-chan! -Salto Gen, llendo en su dirección y la brazo con fuerza sorprendiendola aun mas-.

-GENICHI! -Bramo Inuyasha-.

Varios chicos comenzaron a reir y las llorosas jovenes miraban con verdadera pena a Inu. Kag le dirijio una herida mirada y el recordo la razon de volver al salon.

-Kag... -Susurro Gen al notar que sus musculos se tensaban y la observo en verdad molesta-.

La campana sono en ese momento. Kagome se alejo de Genichi y Shi, llendo a su pupitre sin volver la vista hacia Inuyasha. La siguiente clase comenzo e Inuyasha no comprendia la importancia de lo que _no_ dijo a Kagome. Ese estupido secreto. Shi le conto a Kagome la razon del porque casi ningun chico le invitara a salir. Todo por el tonto.

Kagome ignoro al idiota cuando la clase termino, y estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Shi. Inuyasha por su parte, aun tenia deberes de los cuales preocuparse. Lejos de quel instante de pasion, tan lejos que parecia haber ocurrido hace años. Suspiro cansado, mientras se dirijia al gimnasio para la practica de boxeo. No era que necesitace mucha practica, pero se sentia un idiota y deseaba descargarse con algo.

Con los implamentos de seguridad puestos de mala gana, se dispuso a un encuentro con el unico que le hacia frente sin temor. Sukko Ito, un alumno del salon 3-D, con fama de ser muy agresivo y competitivo. El maestro toco la campana y Sukko fue hacia el, algunos golpes bien bloqueados y dio un certero puñetazo en la mandibula del chico. Pero como esperaba, Ito-kun no se dejo caer y arremetio casi enseguida con varios golpes casi tocando el rostro de Inu. Sin proponercelo, dejo salir su auto-enfado con un potente golpe en el pecho de Sukko. Aquella fuerza casi sobrehumana llevo el musculoso cuerpo del chico hacia las redes del cuadrilatero, dejando una cierta sensacion de culpa en Inu.

Lanzo las protecciones al demonio y fue hasta el impactado Sukko, que apenas y salia del cuadrilatero con ayuda del maestro. Luego de asegurarse de que Sukko estaba bien, sin requerir una ambulancia, y de recibir un buen regaño por parte del maestro. Se recosto en una de las bancas del lugar, cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo derecho. Gracias a dios no habia lastimado gravemente a Sukko Ito.

Una presencia demasiado familiar se acerco, y solo hay cayo en cuenta del tiempo que ella llevaba en el lugar.

La observo con cierto recelo, un nuevo regaño, eso de seguro le daria. Los ojos de Kagome, tan brillantes y dulces, no demoastraban enojo, de hecho, le observaba con cierta timidez.

-Kag...

-Ve a la ducha, no me ire sola... Shi salio con su novio -Un suave sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas, ante la ultima frase de su boca-.

-Claro... -Espeto, no muy seguro-.

Luego de quitarse el sudor del cuerpo, trato de acomodar sus ideas antes de enfrentar a Kagome. Su GRAN mentira. Habia espantado a decenas de chicos, con una enorme y algo estupida mentira. Decirle a los que querian pretenderla que ella... pues, que ella gustaba de las chicas, bueno... Kag le mataria ¿no? Todos esos chicos buscaban alguna aprovacion por parte de Inuyasha, a causa de su imponente presencia en la escuela, pero les mentia y espantaba casi obligandoles a mantener distancia con ella.

-Aah... -Suspiro consado. Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y Shi debia salirle con la tonta mentira que tanto le pesaba-.

Ya caminando juntos hacia la salida, Kag evitaba mirarle. ¿Cómo no estar molesta? Decir que ella es lesbiana es la mentira mas tonta y tan poco considerada... Sus celos son algo que ella debia aprender a manejar ¿no?.

-Creo... que debo pedirte disculpas -Solto Inuyasha, deteniendola en una esquina-.

-¿Tú crees? -Espeto con cierta ironia-.

Inuyasha sostuvo sus manos y le miro con seriedad y un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas.

-Lo siento... yo... -Humedecio sus labios- me aterraba la idea de que te alejaran de mi, no pense en lo que hacia... Soy... muy celoso -Termino por admitir-.

-Inuyasha... -Susurro, con el corazon latiendo muy fuerte-.

-Yo, esto... dejemos esto para despues ¿si? Quiero... no, necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? -Pregunto sorprendida por el cambio de comversacion-.

-Tengo... -Urgo en el bolsillo de su pantalon- la direccion de Inna Taisho -Le mostro un papelito-.

-Inu...

-¡Vamos a ir! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo Kag! Se que ella tiene algo que ver con lo que nos sucede... vamos -Le pidio-.


End file.
